Thorns To A Rose
by chang-hua-hi
Summary: My first action/adventure fic! Harry and Cho realise that somethings should be done right away... MAJOR OotP spoiler!! [COMPLETE]
1. Heated Encounter

Thorns To A Rose  
  
Lim Hua Hi  
  
~This story contains MAJOR spoilers for The Order of the Phoenix so read it when you are already done. I don't want to wreck anything for you! The whole story revolves around OotP.  
  
Oh! And sorry if Harry is a bit out of character, you are the judges! ~  
  
Chapter One~ Heated Encounter  
  
***  
  
Harry was now taking his Occlumency lessons seriously ever since Sirius died. Half of the summer, he was stuck in the usual Number Four, Privet Drive with his only remaining close relatives, the Dursleys.  
  
He was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts and because of the summer, his mind was still not fully educated in Occlumency. He then had to retake the lessons with... Snape and surprisingly, Snape admired his seriousness.  
  
After passing all his O.W.L.s, he was now ready for his N.E.W.T.s. Harry didn't want a replay of what happened to Sirius happen again to anyone he held close to his heart so he took the lessons seriously.  
  
"Legilimens!!" Snape shouted. Harry saw the office of Snape whirl and swim around. Harry felt himself squint his eyes as flashes of things in his mind came by.  
  
Cho was there, in front of him, they were in Hogsmeade... it was Valentine's Day... Cedric was laying on the grass... dead... Hagrid... in the Hut on the Rock...  
  
"AHHH!!!!!" Harry shouted. He fell hard on the stone floor on all fours. "Well... that was record, considering it took you more than three flashes to resist my Legilimancy." Snape said slowly.  
  
Harry, who was perspiring mad, looked up at Snape in a murderous manner. He just wanted to curse. He didn't want to harm Snape... just curse and throw everything in the office to show his anger...  
  
He still wasn't getting it. The last time he took lessons was when Snape found out he was peeking into his pensieve viewing Snape's worst memory of his father. That was quite a long time ago.  
  
Oh right... I used Protego before... I forgot... he thought.  
  
"Pity... well, same time tomorrow Potter. Six... right here!" Snape barked. Harry stood up, supporting himself using the chair nearby. "Look, don't hold a grudge against me just because my dad tormented you when you were studying here!" Harry said to him, dusting his robes.  
  
He didn't mean to say that but he was losing his temper.  
  
Snape, who was walking to the bookcase behind him, stood stiff. "Get out." He said slowly and sourly. Harry frowned and collected his school bag. "Good night... sir." He said, trying to be polite and left the room.  
  
Harry walked along the halls. The torches lit a dim light. James Potter was known as the 'popular' guys in Hogwarts during his time. He, Lupin, Pettigrew and Sirius (this made Harry's stomach turn) were together.  
  
James tortured Snape through spells and his mum; Lily defended Snape who in turn, was ungrateful for her 'mudblood' help. James liked Lily then but it was obvious Lily didn't like him until they started dating.  
  
That's what Harry saw in the pensieve.  
  
Harry turned a corner and it was empty too. He sighed. He wanted to take time to walk to the common room to fix up his mind. It felt tired and good thing his scar didn't hurt anymore to add.  
  
Harry heard footsteps down the hallway and a shot of nervousness went through him. He thought it was Filch. Harry stopped and opened his bag, shuffled through the papers in there to look for his pass.  
  
He found it and held it in his hand proudly, ready to show it to Filch who, in turn, was probably ready to interrogate him. Harry took slow steps forward and heard the footsteps about to turn the corner, towards him.  
  
It sounded a bit fast... but kind of hesitant. Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was... Cho Chang.  
  
Cho was reading a book so she slowed her steps and walked fast from time to time. She turned a page and slowed her pace, lifting a hand to rub her forehead lightly as if she had a headache coming.  
  
She looked up and down back to her book, immediately looking back at Harry, who was staring at her blankly. Cho stopped walking. She put a piece of paper between the pages of the book and closed it.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?" she asked softly. Harry wanted to laugh. The reminder of his fifth year was a funny one with this girl. The train, the Owlery, the D.A. meetings, the kiss, the date, everything was funny.  
  
"I had to meet with Snape. You?" he asked, not sounding too interested. "Library..." Cho said quietly as she lowered her head. Harry saw a faint pink colour on her cheeks.  
  
"So..." Harry started. "So..." Cho said as she looked up at him. "I have to go." Harry said, showing an irritated tone. Cho looked a bit scared to let him go. "Harry..."  
  
"What now?" Harry asked, sounding a bit impatient. "Look, if you're going to cry again, please, don't." he said. This really made Cho quiver, about to do so.  
  
"Why are you like that?!" she asked rather loudly. Harry sighed. "I've had enough of this! You cry, reminisce about Cedric and all your other guys I don't even care about!" Harry said same as her loud tone.  
  
Harry saw a tear fall from Cho's eye. "How about your 'Michael Corner'? What about him? Are you still an item?" Harry asked now irritated. Cho's eyes were now shining.  
  
"We never were am item!" Cho said back at him. Harry grunted. "Yeah, right... now, if you don't mind, I've had enough things messing with my mind, I don't want you in it." Harry said as he started to walk.  
  
Cho sniffed. "Harry!" she shouted. Harry stopped. "You are so tactless! Hurtful! You are not thinking of how I felt that time! You never will!!" she said and Harry heard her footsteps.  
  
She was running away from him. Harry felt a bit of guilt and a pan of exhaustion. He was tactless, hurtful and thoughtless about other people? Those words stung a bit as he made his way to the common room.  
  
* * *  
  
"That time?" Hermione asked. "Maybe she was talking about your date during Valentine's last year at Hogsmeade." Ron said. Harry sighed. "But why does she have to bring that up? I mean... that was last year!" Harry said.  
  
Hermione slammed her Transfiguration book shut. The three were in the common room and Ron and Hermione were staying up, Ron waiting for Harry and Hermione studying.  
  
"Cho is right, you are a bit tactless." She said as if she was sure for herself. Harry glared at her. "What was that supposed to mean?" he asked. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Harry, you were out on a date! Didn't I explain that to you last year? It was Valentine's Day, you two were out, alone and you HAD to mention my name in the middle!" Hermione started.  
  
"You should not have mentioned me in the first place and then she wouldn't have mentioned Cedric or Roger Davies or anyone else! She wanted you jealous because she felt like that when you mentioned me!"  
  
Harry looked at the fireplace. He had a scowl on his face. "She's such a cry baby... a human hosepipe..." Harry muttered. "Oh, now you BIG talk!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Harry looked back at her. Ron was looking from Harry to Hermione eagerly. "What are you trying to tell me Hermione? Just say it!" Harry said hotly. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Girls cry! Girls cry because that's how they rid of their problems! You guys rid of your problems by scowling or not talking but WE cry! She likes you, right? And all of a sudden, 'I'm meeting Hermione Granger...'" Hermione said.  
  
Harry stood up. "Look, if she cries, let her... as for me, my stupid crush on her is gone! She's nothing but a fountain, going on all the time! Good night." Harry said as he shouldered his bag and went up the dorms.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione who was still frowning. "Bloody hell..." he muttered softly. Hermione reopened her book. "Let him think, he needs to digest everything I said." she said as Ron eyed her. 


	2. Fights, Fights and more Fights!

Okay, let me just clarify that it is rated R for future chapters... thanks! Here is...  
  
Chapter Two~ Fights, Fights and More Fights!  
  
***  
  
Harry and Hermione didn't really talk much after the last night. Ron had to walk in between them, he had to sit in between them and he had to bring up the subjects with only one of them agreeing and talking.  
  
The day went by rather slowly. Harry found it hard to concentrate at Transfiguration, which was surprising. Harry sat on his chair, slumped and he had his hand supporting his heavy head.  
  
He looked to Ron, who was beside him, scribbling doodles on parchment and Hermione, even if he didn't look at her, was obviously being the attentive girl she was.  
  
The bell rang; the assignment was given (a foot long essay on the history of transfiguring animals into books to bring them wherever you want and the counter charm) and it was time for lunch. Harry got up and took his books as Ron, even Hermione waited for him.  
  
They went to the Great Hall as usual, packed with students. Harry took his seat beside Ron and Hermione wasn't eating, she went to the library to start on the Transfiguration assignment.  
  
Ron took two turkey legs and some rice pudding. He seemed very hungry despite the fact that he ate two eggs, cereal and a saucer full of bacon during breakfast.  
  
Harry stared at him blankly and back at his empty golden plate. "Not hungry, are you mate?" Ron asked. Harry didn't respond. "Who are you thinking of?" Ron asked as he filled his goblet with pumpkin juice.  
  
"Cho or Hermione?" Ron continued as he took a piece of brownie. Seamus, who was in front of Harry, was eating happily when Harry interrupted him. "Seamus, could you move aside a bit, I have to look at something." He said.  
  
Ron took a bite of the turkey leg and Seamus shifted to his right and Harry leaned to his right. Ron leaned to his left as he chewed on the meat. "Ah! Cho... Chang!" he said with mouth full.  
  
Harry nudged him. "Quiet!" he said. Ron choked a bit. "S-Sorry... but... why are looking at her?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him and back at Cho who was now drinking her juice.  
  
"I just want to see if she is still crying..." Harry said with a laugh. He then took a turkey leg, an apple pie, pudding and a brownie. Ron studied him. He then swallowed hard.  
  
"Admit it mate, you still like her a bit. What a lame excuse, 'I just want to see if she is still crying'..." Ron mimicked. Harry didn't react but he was serious.  
  
Harry looked back up and saw Cho staring at him. Her expression was hard to tell. Her stare was about halfway between a scowl and a sad expression. Ron followed Harry's stare and looked back at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled and Ron immediately looked at Cho to see her reaction. Cho lifted an eyebrow and her face started to blush a bit. Ron thought she would cry again.  
  
Harry began to eat. Ron was so confused; the other turkey leg was neglected. "Harry... are you... is she... what is going on?" he asked, not taking the pressure building in him anymore.  
  
Harry didn't talk. "Harry..." a voice came. It was a girl and it was so familiar to Ron's ears. They both looked behind them. Cho was there with two friends who were talking to each other.  
  
"Cho." Harry said. Cho smiled. "See you at the pitch this Sunday. I hope I'm not too much for you." She said. Harry didn't react. "One of the things I don't like about you." He started. Cho's mouth flew open a bit.  
  
"Things...?" she repeated. "You cry all the time." Harry said. Cho closed her mouth and inhaled softly. "Fine. I won't then." She said. Harry watched her walk out with her friends.  
  
Harry turned back to his food. It then dawned on him... did he just do that to Cho Chang? Ron sighed and shook his head. "Blimey... you must not really like her now." He said.  
  
Harry, who felt guilty he did that nodded. "Uh... yeah..." he said untruthfully. What was happening? He felt guilty he did that to Cho but he was sure his feelings for her were all gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry wasn't sure what made him like that to Cho. He was just probably annoyed about last year or he did it just like that. He wasn't Harry anymore. He felt like a different person.  
  
After their last subject, Harry and Hermione were talking now since Hermione brought up a subject about a new quidditch broom coming out. Ron was in it too since he was Keeper.  
  
"Stardust Firebolt? Sounds cool! Are you sure you aren't making this all up?" Ron asked. "Dragon scales." Hermione said to the portrait of the fat lady. "No!" she said as she entered first.  
  
Ron shrugged in a sarcastic way and Harry smiled a little.  
  
In the common room, they all went to the table and Ron and Harry started to do the Transfiguration assignment. Some lower years were there; a couple of girls were looking at Harry giggling.  
  
Ron wrote his name, "Ronald Weasley" and labelled it, "History of Transfiguring Animals into Books". He then stared at it as if proud of himself.  
  
"So, what is it?" he turned to Hermione, who was now reading a book about elves entitled, "History of Elfish Welfare". She looked up. A few more girls were giggling.  
  
"Oy! We are studying here! And for your information, I'm a prefect! I can put detention on you! Keep it down!" Ron said and the laughter died. Harry muttered thanks because he couldn't concentrate also.  
  
"Ron! A little respect!" Hermione scolded. "Well they weren't respecting us!" Ron said. Hermione sighed. "What was it you were asking me?" she asked. "What about..." Ron lifted the parchment. "'History of Transfiguring Animals into Books?'" he asked.  
  
Hermione turned back to her book. "It's all in our book, look for it yourself." She said. Ron looked to Harry for backup but Harry was now buried in the book itself, reading for it.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to protest and eyed Hermione, who was smiling. He turned back to Harry who was busy and sighed. "Okay, fine! I'll do it..." he said, finally giving up. 


	3. Detention

Chapter Three~ Detention  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron walked to the pitch, Harry with his Firebolt and Ron with his Comet Two-Sixty. Harry was the new captain and a new quidditch team was formed. They were in their quidditch uniforms.  
  
Harry was still Seeker; Ron was still Keeper, the sister of Oliver Wood, Tara Wood was Chaser along with Seamus and Dean. The two Beaters were the Creevey twins. They were good, yes.  
  
But only Harry and Ron were out. It was Saturday, the day before the game with Ravenclaw. Harry found out recently that Cho was the captain and Seeker making him feel good and at the same time, disappointed.  
  
Harry put his broom on the grass. "Okay, let's do our training again." he said to Ron who was watching him. Harry didn't stay that the Burrow that summer.  
  
He spent about two weeks with the Dursley's and the rest in Grimmauld Place. It was part of the protection he needed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't stay but visited him frequently.  
  
Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix stayed with him and took care of him. He didn't show himself to Ron and the others until they met up at King's Cross.  
  
Harry thought it was going to be for the better if he distanced himself from his friends for their own protection also. So Harry wasn't sure if Ron practiced his Keeper skills at home.  
  
Just to make sure, he had to train with Harry.  
  
"Uh... Harry... are you sure...? It-It's cloudy and..." Ron muttered. Harry knew he trying to worm his way out. "Hey, you're really good! I know! We practiced together last year. Do it again!" Harry said, picking up his Firebolt.  
  
Yes, his Firebolt was back already and his so-called 'lifelong ban' from quidditch was of course, lifted. Professor Umbirdge was gone and Dumbledore back in the business.  
  
Finally, Fudge found out we were all telling the truth about Voldemort's revival! Harry thought at the end of the summer when he was in Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry kicked off about a few feet in the air and faced Ron. "Keep your robes on, you have to practice with them on so you will get used to the robes swishing by you during the real game." He called out. Ron nodded and muttered a shivery "Okay". Ron kicked off the ground, noticeably shivering a bit. Harry took out his wand as Ron went beside him. "Accio trunk!" he muttered.  
  
The trunk containing the quidditch balls flew right below them. Harry looked at Ron. "Relax. I know you can do it!" he said in a comforting tone. He flew back down and saw Ron nod.  
  
Harry opened the moving trunk and saw the Quaffle. He took it in between his hands and tossed it in the air before catching it again. "Hey, Harry!" Ron's voice came. Harry looked up.  
  
"Can you be a bit easy on me? I... I feel..." Harry got on his broom and flew to him. "Ron, believe me, you were just nervous about Angelina last year. Honestly she did make me nervous too but you got it in you!" Harry said.  
  
Ron nodded and flew to the goalposts. Harry flew about fifteen feet from the hoops and held the Quaffle tightly. It was his first time ever since their last practice to hold a Quaffle.  
  
Harry felt the cold, November wind through his hair. "Are you ready?" Harry shouted to Ron. Ron was looking around nervously and looked over to Harry. "Yeah!!" he shouted back. Harry flew slowly to Ron and collected speed as he neared him.  
  
Ron looked focused but a bit of nervousness in him still. Harry stopped abruptly and threw the Quaffle in the air and swatted it with his hand all in one swift move.  
  
The Quaffle was spinning towards Ron in a fast speed. Ron was still, in front of the middle goalpost and he frowned a bit as he watched the Quaffle. The Quaffle flew a mere few inches past him and went through the hoop.  
  
Harry was this and flew to the other side to catch the ball. He then looked to Ron. He was slumping on his broomstick. Harry sighed and flew to Ron. Ron felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He turned and looked at Harry with a puppy dog expression. "Hey, lighten up! You were close! What more if you missed it by more than a foot? See, it's in you!" Harry said.  
  
Ron nodded, licking his lip. Harry flew to the other side again and resumed to practice with Ron.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was improving. He caught about six out of nine balls. Harry called in a break when lunchtime arrived. When Harry was tying his shoes, he heard a couple of girls giggling.  
  
Ron tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey mate, it's Cho..." he whispered. Harry stood erect and looked at her. She was in quidditch robes too, with a friend. She had blonde, shoulder length hair and she was a bit darker than Cho.  
  
Cho was shorter by about three inches. Harry felt a sudden urge to muss up his hair... just like James did whenever Lily was around.  
  
But he did not. He thought it was dorky. Cho stopped laughing when she and Harry had eye contact. "Oh. Hello." She said as she slightly rolled her eyes. Her friend look to her and Harry back and forth.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked but no trace of disgust was in it, it more of like a concern. Cho, who looked away as she rolled her eyes, looked back at Harry.  
  
"Quidditch practice with my Keeper, Melissa Harper, here. You?" Cho asked having the same trace of concern. Harry looked at Ron. "Likewise." He replied.  
  
They were all quiet. "So, are you doing well Ron?" Cho asked, her face changing into something much more peaceful. Harry looked to Ron and both had a bit of shock on their faces.  
  
"Wh-What? Pardon me?" Ron asked nervously. Cho smiled. This made Harry's stomach lurch a bit and he didn't know why. "Practice! Are you improving? I watched the game last year. I know you can do it! You're just nervous!" Cho said.  
  
Harry frowned a bit. Maybe from Cho's butting into their business or... jealousy?  
  
Ron swallowed hard. "Oh! Well... yeah, I guess." He said. Cho went to him, Harry watching her intently. She giggled. "Well, it's okay, don't be nervous tomorrow. It wouldn't be fair at all. I want a nice, clean match." She said.  
  
Cho sounded truthful. Harry cleared his throat. "Well, we're leaving! See you tomorrow." He said to Cho, coldly. Yeah, he admitted to himself he was jealous.  
  
Cho frowned to him. "Oh yeah?" she asked softly. Ron backed away a bit. "Look, stop butting into our business! We are opposing teams!! Don't mess with my Keeper, mess with your own for all I care!!" Harry shouted.  
  
A shot of pain went through Harry's right cheek as his head jerked to the left. Pain and heat along with quivering was all Harry felt as he closed his eyes. Cho had slapped him!  
  
Harry looked at her, her eyes shining with both anger and sadness. "How dare you! I care for your team! I care for both our teams! I am NOT butting in and I am NOT messing with your Keeper!" Cho said.  
  
Harry's face became hot. Not with the slap but with anger. Cho let a tear fall and it was obvious she fought it. She was biting her lower lip, frowning. Harry half wanted to say sorry and half wanted to shout.  
  
He went for the shout...  
  
"THERE YOU GO! CRYING AGAIN! WHY MUST YOU DO THAT?!" he said. His voice rang through the pitch. It was half meant. He was just so angry; he could break his Firebolt in half.  
  
"I get annoyed when you talk about Cedric and make ME remember how he died!! What you did before in Hogsmeade was not sensible at all!! I get jealous..." Harry then stopped.  
  
Cho's face was in shock and so were Ron's and Melissa's.  
  
"J-Jealous...?" Cho asked. Harry was panting and he was red in the face. He let it slip! "Y-You get jealous...?" Cho asked as she neared him. Just then, they heard footsteps going to them.  
  
It was Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter! Ms. Chang! What is all this shouting? You are disturbing everyone in the castle!" she said sternly. Harry and Cho looked to her.  
  
"Why! Your face Potter! What happened?" she asked. Harry twitched and held his cheek. "Nothing I..." "I did it Professor!" Cho said and everyone looked at her.  
  
"You're crying? What is going on here?!" McGonagall demanded. No one answered. McGonagall sighed. "This looks to me like a fight. You two have detention with me for a week. Five points from both your Houses and the match tomorrow is cancelled." She said.  
  
Harry and Cho wanted to object but McGonagall stopped them from talking and escorted them into the castle along with Ron and Melissa.  
  
~Please Read and review... thank you very much!! I'm actually up to chapter eight of this, as you can probably see so no comments for chapters one to eight for me. I'll add comments until you guys review them! ~ 


	4. Things Do Not Improve

Chapter Four~ Ahhh... Bliss... AGAIN?!  
  
***  
  
Ron and Melissa were escorted first to their common rooms and McGonagall lead Harry and Cho to her office. They were all quiet, Harry and Cho stealing angry looks at each other.  
  
In the office, McGonagall let them sit.  
  
"Well, I don't know the real story but fighting was definitely present, am I right Mr. Potter?" she asked, turning to Harry. He nodded. "You, of all people! Fighting with a girl! Not very gentleman like! And you..." she said as she turned to Cho.  
  
"Slapping Potter here. You know he can't and won't hurt you physically and you had to take advantage! That results in detention!" she explained. Cho lowered her head and blushed.  
  
McGonagall sighed. "Well. You two have to go to the empty classroom next to my office everyday, for the whole week starting today, six in the evening until nine. I will check up on you from time to time." She said.  
  
Harry and Cho opened their mouths. Three solid hours alone with the person you can't stand?  
  
"No reactions! That is your punishment!" she said sternly. Harry and Cho closed their mouths. "Change into your uniforms and come back here tonight so I can escort you to the classroom. Dismissed." She said and they left.  
  
Harry and Cho walked apart from each other, not speaking a word at all. Cho periodically flipped her hair from her shoulders but when Harry looked at her, she frowned at him.  
  
Harry saw her as very pretty still, even though she sometimes made his blood boil. He was jealous when she was talking to Ron a while ago... what did that mean? Did he still like her?  
  
Did Cho still like him after what he did? What he said? He didn't mean for those to come out. He was just so angry. Cho cried and this time, she had a reason. He insulted her and hit her nerve.  
  
Cho turned a corner without saying anything. Harry stopped walking and looked at her. He wanted stop her. He wanted her to be with him for some reason. He just stood there, watching her black, flowy hair sway against her movements as she walked.  
  
She was so beautiful. Harry thought then, it was good they had detention together... alone...  
* * *  
  
"Detention? But why?" Hermione asked in shock rather loudly. She was sitting on a chair by the table, Harry on his favourite squashy one and Ron beside Hermione behind books and papers.  
  
"He and Cho had a little... argument." Ron said, completely ignoring the paperwork. Hermione cleared her throat. "I didn't drag you with me like this for nothing! I'm talking to Harry, now work!" she said sternly.  
  
Ron grunted and buried himself in the book, Standard Book of Spells 6.  
  
Harry gave a little laugh but removed it when Hermione eyed him. "What happened?" she asked timidly. Harry sighed and leaned forward on his seat. He told her everything that happened and Hermione gave gasps in between.  
  
Harry just wanted to tell her to stop and just listen but he didn't out of respect for her. After the story, Hermione frowned.  
  
"Why did you say that in the first place?" she asked now stern. Harry looked up at her. "I don't know... I just... what time is it?" he asked. Ron looked into his watch. "Five to six..." he muttered.  
  
Harry abruptly stood up. "I have to go! I'm meeting McGonagall and Cho..." he said, forcibly changing his tone of voice when he said Cho's name. He walked to the portrait hole but then stopped as he passed a mirror.  
  
He put his hand on the top of his head and tried to flatten his hair but to no extent. He sighed and smiled. "See you later and keep my stuff here so I can do my homework right after. Bye!" he said as he left.  
  
Ron and Hermione eyed each other. "Since when was Harry so happy about detention?" Hermione asked. "Since Umbridge?" Ron asked sarcastically. Hermione nodded as she returned to her work. "Right... right..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sit here Chang... Potter, here." McGonagall said. She pointed to a seat right in front of the blackboard and another, a seat away from the chair Cho sat at. Harry took the other one not eyeing Cho at all.  
  
"Now. Part of the punishment is to keep you two alone here. This is help you two get used to each other and stop fighting!" she as her eyes twinkled a sinister one.  
  
Cho looked quite nervous. Harry looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Now, no one, I repeat, NO ONE will leave the premises until nine. Stay here ONLY!" she said as she eyed both of them. "Tomorrow, Sunday, there will be no detention. The cancellation of the match is enough as a detention. Good day." McGonagall said and left Harry and Cho as silent as a graveyard.  
  
Harry didn't want to look at her and neither did Cho. Cho looked over to the window and watched leaves fall. It was the start of November, making things much colder than it already was in the room.  
  
Harry took out his wand out of boredom and saw a feather on the floor. He picked it up, making Cho look over to where the movement was. Harry didn't look at her.  
  
He lifted his wand and muttered a locomotion spell. The feather moved forward and fell on the floor. Cho smiled but removed it when Harry sat back up to put the feather on the table again.  
  
He then muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa" and the feather floated in the air. It flew higher as Harry directed it and then muttered a combustion spell. The feather burst into flames and disappeared into thin air.  
  
Harry didn't intend for this to be something to impress Cho. It was because he was just bored. Cho on the other hand was clearly impressed. She smiled again, staring up at the place where the feather burst.  
  
Harry looked at her and she looked at him. They then looked away.  
  
"Show off." Cho muttered softly. Harry looked at her again. "I wasn't showing off." He said through gritted teeth. Cho gave a sarcastic grunt. "Right, I suppose, you do that in front of everyone?" she asked, her back to him.  
  
Harry faced her. "You know, if it irritates you, I suggest you move to the other side of the room." He said. Cho looked at him. She wasn't crying like he expected her to.  
  
"Fine then!" she said as she stood up. "Anything to give space to your already bloated head!" she said and left to the back of the room. Harry twitched.  
  
Cho was like Lily, telling off James and his arrogance, but in this case, Harry wasn't intending to be arrogant. But even so...  
  
Harry felt Cho watch him from the back of the room. He felt uneasy making him want to tell her to go back but it sounded like he lost to her. He sat properly on the chair and tried to concentrate on the blackboard.  
  
Harry heard the creaking sound of a chair and looked behind him. Cho was standing up. She never looked at him and she proceeded to the back window. She stared at the grounds in an interested manner.  
  
Harry sighed and realized that everything wasn't good. He was bored, Cho was angry with him and she was even far away from him. He expected to make amends but not right away.  
  
Cho's footsteps were coming closer. Harry didn't look behind him. He just sat there as if busy with his school robes.  
  
He saw Cho bend over to him. "Is it already deflated?" she asked sarcastically. Harry eyed her. "What...?" he asked. Cho giggled. "Your head." He said but she still seemed angry.  
  
Harry frowned. "Think what you want." He muttered. Cho circled him. "The least you could do is say sorry." She said in a sickeningly peaceful manner. Harry looked up at her, trying to make his face one big scowl.  
  
"Sorry? Why would I say that to you?" he asked as she grunted. Cho stopped walking. "For one thing, when we met at the corridors, I wanted to say sorry but you ganged up on me...  
  
"Another, in the Great Hall, you embarrassed me in front of everyone and lastly, the pitch. You told me things that really hurt and you don't even care." She said.  
  
Harry sighed. She was right but Harry's pride shoved him back. "No." he said. Cho eyed him. "Pardon me?" "N-o, No." Harry said. "If you don't cry all the time then I would've understood you!  
  
"If you just told me before in Hogsmeade what was your real intention, then I would have told you how I felt." Harry said. Cho was quiet. "Tactless. That's what you are. You don't understand girls! You will never have a girlfriend the rate you are in!" she said.  
  
Harry looked at her. "Look, we have two more hours left. Sit down and let's just get this over with." He said. Cho obeyed but she was scowling. Harry sighed to himself... the girlfriend I want is you... he thought. 


	5. Detention Postponed

Chapter Five~ Detention Postponed  
  
***  
  
"Incarcerous!" Hermione shouted. Ropes like snakes wrapped around the chair she had been practicing on. Ron gave a scowl. "I can do that!" he said proudly. "Incarcerou-hey!" he shouted.  
  
Harry had shouted "Protego!" at Ron's chair, which gave off a shield to protect it. "You aren't listening!" Harry said. Ron's face changed into an innocent one. "Yeah I was." He said.  
  
"Okay, tell me, what have you heard so far?" Harry asked as he shifted in his seat in the empty classroom they were in. It was lunchtime and they were practicing their defensive and offensive spells right before Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Their new teacher was named Professor Tonks... at least, that's what she wanted to be called instead of her real name, Nymphadora. She is part of the Order of the Phoenix and one of Harry, Ron and Hermione's favourite teachers.  
  
She was clumsy, yes, but she was very good, understanding and fun.  
  
"Um... McGonagall gave you and Cho detention..." Ron muttered with Hermione watching the two boys. "Yes, go on?" Harry asked as he put one of his legs over one of his.  
  
"Uh..." Ron muttered as he looked over to Hermione who shrugged and tried to redo the spell on the chair she was practicing on. Harry sighed and stood up. This made a wave of nervousness shoot across Ron.  
  
"Forget it... might as well return to this. I just... feel bad about it..." Harry said. Ron looked guilty. "Incarcerous!" Harry shouted and his chair was successfully bound with ropes.  
  
"Look Harry, try to talk to her, if you feel like that." Hermione said, reciting the counter curse for the chair bound in ropes. Harry looked at her. "Oh yeah? She'll just shout at my face and-"  
  
The door swung open. "Harry! Ron, Hermione, what are you three doing here?" Tonks' cheery voice came. Everyone looked at her. Harry smiled. "Hey!" he greeted.  
  
Tonks walked over to them and saw Harry's chair lying on the ground with the curse on it. "Ah! Practicing for my next lesson, I see. Well, good job! Keep it up and I like the determination." She said.  
  
Her hair was pointy neon green and she had a mole on her forehead. Harry squinted at it. "Uh... Tonks... what's with the mole?" he asked. Tonks looked at her forehead.  
  
"Oh! Ha! I thought I could try to put stuff on my face too! Hey, ten minutes to Defence, grab something to eat before my lesson so you have a bit of strength for what I have planned today!" she said with a wink as she left.  
  
"I thought it was a practical exam on this curse only?" Hermione asked. Tonks stopped and turned around. She smiled. "That's what you think!" she said and left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good afternoon class!" Tonks said and a hearty reply came. "Today, we are to study offensive and defensive spells. Everything! Now, break into partners and I will give instruction." She said.  
  
The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs split and a chorus of chatter and laughing was heard. Harry, as usual, paired up with Ron and Hermione with Neville. Parvati was with Lavender, Seamus with Dean and more of the usual.  
  
"Okay, now, for the first part of the lesson, one of you will be the attacker and one, the victim. When my whistle is heard, switch." She said. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Recite every defensive and offensive spell you know. Goal number one, for the victims or the defence, try to block as many spells as you can and goal number two, for the attacker or the offence, try to be successful... and I don't want any accidents here-ah!!!" Tonks said.  
  
Everyone jumped. She accidentally hit a small table with a globe on it and let it fall. Some laughed and others just smiled. Harry just smiled. Tonks brushed herself off.  
  
"Now, I will be sending a pair of levitating parchment and a Quick-Quotes- Quill to take note of the performance on each pair... yes Hermione?" Tonks asked.  
  
Hermione had her hand up in the air. "Professor, what if we hit the parchment and quill by accident?" she asked. Tonks smiled proudly. "I was getting to that. Anyway, they are specially charmed to take note of every action and they have a shield on them." she said as she smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Anymore questions?" Tonks asked. No one moved. "Okay then!" she said blew a whistle. Everyone stood up and stood in front of each partner. Ron nervously walked to Harry. "Harry, you be the victim first..." he said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure." He said. Harry knew he made Ron nervous since he taught the D.A. last year everything they knew... but not all.  
  
After the lesson, everyone did a good job, except for Neville, who almost all the time collided with Harry after Hermione had shot an offensive spell at him.  
  
They had Potions and then Divination next... Harry suddenly wished he were in the detention room with Cho instead of in the dungeon with Snape or the tower with Trelawney.  
  
At precisely ten to six, Harry made his way to McGonagall's office and saw that the corridor was empty. Harry sighed and proceeded.  
  
Pain shot through his forehead and spread throughout his body each time he took steps forward. He didn't notice his walking was now as if he was terribly drunk.  
  
Harry moaned softly as he fell on his knees, not minding the pain in his legs. His scar was burning fiercely. He dropped his books and lay on the floor, rubbing his forehead harshly.  
  
His vision was blurry... he could feel the stony coldness of the floor behind his back... he wanted to rub his forehead against it to help remove the pain... anything to remove the pain.  
  
Without Harry knowing... he shouted out loud, trying to release the pain he contained in him...  
  
He felt a hand on his arm, she was saying his name... asking him what was wrong... he heard her voice shout something and a few minutes later, he was being lifted to his feet, his arm over a shoulder... a small shoulder and his other arm over another...  
  
* * *  
  
Harry awoke in the hospital wing with a start. He saw someone beside his bed and took his glasses to see who it was...  
  
Cho Chang...  
  
Harry blinked a few times, trying to make sure if it was really her. When she caught his eye. She looked away. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice trying to be cold.  
  
Harry tried to sit up properly without any help from Cho. "W-What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Cho looked back at him. "I saw you, you were on the floor, shouting and moaning in pain. I then called McGonagall who was coming towards us and we brought you here."  
  
Cho seemed shy while she explained everything to Harry. He saw her bite her lip and lower her head a bit. She then faced him. "You should have called someone right away!" she said forcefully.  
  
Harry looked at her. "How was I supposed to when the pain in my scar hurt badly?" he asked but he wasn't angry nor was he peaceful about it. Cho looked away again.  
  
"Well... I..." Cho started. Harry looked at her. She was blushing furiously. Maybe he was too... he didn't know... "What?" he asked. Cho looked at him. "Nothing." She said.  
  
They were quiet. "Harry... to tell you the truth... I felt... when you were..." Cho said as she played with her fingers. "I... I felt..." she muttered. Just then, Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Ah! Potter! You are awake. You may go Ms. Chang, I'll have to tend to Potter here..." she said. Cho looked up and to Harry who was expecting her to finish what she was saying. She nodded and left.  
  
When she walked to the door, she could hear Madam Pomfrey, "Your scar is hopeless! Only He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the cause of this... here, drink this!" she said and Cho heard Harry moan in disgust.  
  
She smiled and left. 


	6. An Enigma called 'Harry Potter'

Chapter Six~ An Enigma called 'Harry Potter'  
  
***  
  
Cho couldn't stop thinking about Harry and his scar. Even hearing what Madam Pomfrey had said didn't make her feel better. What did You-Know-Who have to do with Harry's scar?  
  
Yeah, Cho knows he made the scar and it was a mark telling everyone that Harry was the only one who escaped You-Know-Who but... even so, she didn't really know everything about it.  
  
Today was a Tuesday and Cho's dismissal was a bit earlier than the others. She was in the library, looking up books about You-Know-Who and Harry. Of course, even if she knew no one dared to make a book about You-Know-Who, she didn't care.  
  
"Ah!!" Cho said a bit loudly, making Madam Pince hush her. "S-Sorry..." Cho muttered. She opened the book she held entitled, "History Of The Wizarding World". It has to be here! She thought. She looked at the table of contents. Nothing. Nothing about You-Know-Who was there. Not even one little hint about him was there. Cho sighed and put the book away.  
  
She then heard a voice... a girl's voice.  
  
"But... that means they can't live together, at the same time, right?" Cho heard a girl ask. She moved over to the right and saw Harry's friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.  
  
Who was 'they'? Cho asked herself. "Yeah, I s'pose... where is Harry anyway?" Ron asked. Hermione eyed him. "Oh, right, you had to go to Professor Sprout. He went to take Occlumency lessons." Hermione said as they sat down by a table.  
  
Occlumency? Cho thought. "But, I thought he took it at six...? Oh! Right! Sorry!" Ron said. "Yeah, he has detention at six. Actually, Harry was thankful his Occlumency lessons were cut a bit short." Hermione said, her face buried in a book named, Achievements in Charming.  
  
"Well, I pity Harry sometimes..." Ron said as he took out a long piece of parchment and his inkbottle. "Why?" Hermione asked as she peered over he book.  
  
"Well for one thing, You-Know-Who's back and-ouch! What?" Ron asked. Hermione appeared to have kicked him on the foot. "Hermione that hurt!" Ron whispered loudly.  
  
"Use the proper name!" she said. Ron shook his head. "Anyway, that's one, next, he has studies, also, he has Occlumency making his brain all ruddy tired even after a good night's sleep, detention and..." he said as he moved closer to Hermione.  
  
"Cho." he said. Cho's eyes grew wide at the mention of her name. She didn't know she was a burden so much to Harry... neither did she know what he was going through.  
  
"Yeah, Cho doesn't realise the impact of her simple smile to Harry." Hermione said. Smile? Cho asked. "But Harry is stupid too you know, he doesn't tell her but she told him, right?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Maybe when Harry tells her how he really feels, it might affect them both and Voldemort-knock it off! He might use Cho as a weapon against Harry, like a weakness..." Hermione said.  
  
She didn't realise that not only did Ron jump, so did Cho as the mention of You-Know-Who's name.  
  
"Anyway, about the prophecy thing, do you think Harry can be able to pull it off?" Ron asked after a few moments of recovery from name of You-Know- Who.  
  
"Well, I don't know. There's a fifty-fifty chance of Harry getting killed..." "Why do you sound so bloody calm?!" Ron had said rather loudly. Madam Pince looked at them and shook her head.  
  
Ron inhaled. "I'm only saying what I think! Okay, let make it a sixty to forty chance then!" Hermione whispered. Ron was still frowning. "Its either Harry will be the victim or the victor. That's what I really think of Trelawney's prophecy." She said.  
  
Prophecy? Cho asked herself again. She was confused, sad and scared. She didn't know this was all such a burden to Harry. She wanted to apologize, anything to make him feel better.  
  
She the left the library trying hard not be seen by Ron or Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
It was six and there they were, on their seats again as McGonagall left them alone. Cho was uneasy now. Her usual outburst to Harry was gone. She just felt sympathetic and conscious.  
  
Harry eyed her nervous movements. "Are you okay?" he asked. Cho snapped her head to him. "Oh! Me? Y-Yeah! Fine!" she said and turned back to the blackboard. Harry looked away in doubt. She didn't look okay at all.  
  
"So... you're scar... are you okay?" Cho asked after few minutes of silence. Harry looked to her. "Y-Yeah, thanks." He said. Cho looked at him from the corner of her eye and she swore she saw him smile.  
  
Harry rested his arms on the table and Cho saw him lay his head on it, closing his eyes before he rested. He was facing the table so Cho couldn't see if he was still closing his eyes.  
  
Cho closed her own. She wanted to think of how she was going to apologize. Her pride was gone; she didn't want to hesitate any longer. They had more than two hours together and that was more than enough time to tell everything.  
  
"Harry..." her soft voice came. It was soft but Harry raised his head.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, his eyes a bit groggy. Cho has never felt this awkward in her life before. She swallowed hard. "Harry... I..." she started and closed her eyes before opening it again.  
  
"I'm sorry," she finally said.  
  
Harry's face had changed. He looked like a child who has received his favourite toy for his birthday. "W-What...? Pardon?" he asked as he blinked a few times.  
  
Cho bit her lip. "I'm sorry I was too sensitive... I'm sorry I didn't understand your position..." she said. Harry saw her eyes filing with tears again but this time, it didn't bother him.  
  
He had stood up and moved one seat closer to her. "Cho... it's okay... I'm sorry too..." Harry muttered as Cho had lowered her head, sniffing softly. "H-Harry... I-I know..." she said as she cried.  
  
"Know what?" Harry asked gently as he raised her head to face his. Cho sniffed and she was blushing. "About the prophecy... you and... and You- Know-Who... your Occlumency lessons... everything!" she said.  
  
Harry looked a bit shocked. "Why? How did you know?" he asked a bit shocked but he tried to be gentle. "I overheard Ron and Hermione in the library... I felt guilty I treated you this way... I'm so sorry..." she said.  
  
Harry hushed her gently. "It's okay, just don't tell anyone about it." He said. Cho bit her pink lip and she was fighting her tears. Harry sighed. "So, I guess you know about the prophecy?" he asked.  
  
"Only... bits... it wasn't clear when Ron and Hermione spoke." She said, sniffing. "S-Something about you and You-Know-Who, that you can't live together, at the same time, one has to die and all..." Cho said.  
  
Harry played with his tongue. "Yeah. You're right about that. I guess my life is at stake that's why I have to take my Occlumency lessons seriously." He said. "But why? What does this have to do with You-Know- Who?" she asked.  
  
Harry explained everything to her about Voldemort creeping into his mind, their connection, what he needed to do, his visions, dreams everything.  
  
Cho looked scared and she had her mouth open as she stared at Harry blankly. "S-So that's everything about your scar? It's a link to you and You-Know-Who?" she asked nervously.  
  
Harry nodded casually. Cho sighed. "I-I never knew I..." she said. Harry laughed. She looked up and frowned. "What?" she asked. "Nothing... it's just that, well, this sudden turn of events." Harry said.  
  
Cho was quiet. "You know, yesterday, we were like mortal enemies and now, look, we are like friends talking to each other in more than two sentences without shouting." Harry continued.  
  
Cho thought about it. She giggled. "Yeah, you're right!" she said as she faced Harry. Harry was smiling and for the first time in days, Cho found him very attractive... again.  
  
Cho was watching Harry intently as he told stories about his friends, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione, Seamus and Dean's inherited 'prankster attitude' of Fred and George... practically everything about him.  
  
Cho got to know him more and more and also Harry to her. They told stories about each other's friends. What they like, similarities and everything. Cho felt something weird in her stomach... a lurch every time Harry looked at her.  
  
Harry felt the same lurch in his stomach, only greater than Cho's. He still had feelings for her even if they really fought the past days. Even if the match of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was cancelled, he didn't care... 


	7. Consequences of Friendship or Love?

Chapter Seven~ Consequences of Friendship or Love?  
  
***  
  
It was now Friday, the day before the last day of Harry and Cho's detention and for the first time in his entire life, Harry hoped to have more detentions with Cho...  
  
Everyone thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend already, the way the spent time together.  
  
Harry, with Ron and Hermione, often met up with Cho right after classes and they walked to the Great Hall together, they would go thirty minutes before six to meet at the classroom corridor...  
  
Lastly, they would take their free time (sometimes lunchtime) to just fly around on their brooms together. Ron and Hermione approved of course but as Hermione said, Cho might get in danger.  
  
Of course, they didn't ever mention this to Harry.  
  
"Harry! Harry!!" Hermione shouted. She was running through the halls, bumping and pushing everyone in sight just to catch up with Harry who was walking towards the detention classroom.  
  
Harry turned around and smiled when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" he said as he opened his arms and caught her perfectly. Hermione was shocked and pushed Harry away.  
  
"Uh, are you okay?" she asked. Harry smiled wider. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" he said. He sounded dreamy and at the same time, very perky. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Right... right..." she muttered. Harry eyed her. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him. "Oh! That! Well..." she couldn't tell him... it would change his view on his so-called "perfect world".  
  
"It's about you and Cho..." Hermione whispered. Harry's joyful expression changed. "Cho? What? Why?" he asked in a tense voice. Not that he and Cho were going out but... you get the point.  
  
"It's... well... she's not telling you but..." Hermione uttered. Harry and Hermione heard a voice. It was from behind Harry so Harry had to turn around to see who it was.  
  
It was Cho. She was running towards them and stopped to catch her breath. "Hey Hermione! Where's Ron?" she asked. Hermione smiled nervously. "Oh! Cho! Hi! Ron? He's... he's..." she muttered. Harry and Cho were looking at her. "Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. She was blushing. "Well, see you later Harry!" she said and ran the opposite direction.  
  
Harry eyed her. "Hermione! What was it you were going to tell me?" he shouted. Hermione just raised a hand and kept on running. Harry then looked to Cho.  
  
"Detention?" he asked her. Cho smiled. "Come on!" she said and she walked ahead of Harry. Harry didn't bother to catch up. He was admiring her from the back.  
  
She was poised, even with a bag on her back. Her long, black hair swayed by her movements and she was walking as if her feet were light as feathers.  
  
Harry just stared at her, as he looked much lower than her hair... much lower.  
  
A voice snapped him back to reality, "Harry!" Harry stopped walking and looked up. It was Ron and he was in his quidditch robes. "Cho, you go ahead!" Harry called to her and Cho looked to him.  
  
She nodded and smiled as she left. Harry felt his heart leap.  
  
"Hey! Quidditch practice?" Harry asked, turning to Ron. Ron eyed him from head to toe. "Uh, correct me if I'm wrong but... were you just checking out Cho?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Harry felt a sudden rush of heat in his cheeks. "W-What? I don't understand you." He muttered as he took one last look at Cho who just turned a corner. Ron laughed. "Come on, you know what I mean!" he said.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "Oh! Hey! I have to go! Five minutes before McGonagall arrives!" he said as he left. "Did Hermione tell you?" Ron shouted. Harry stopped.  
  
"What?" he asked as he turned around. "Oh! She didn't? Well, I don't have time to tell you now. Quidditch and all..." "But why did you come by here?" Harry asked.  
  
"To ask you if Hermione told you. I guess we'll have to talk later then, see you captain!" Ron said as he emphasized the last word and ran to the pitch. "But Ron! Wait I-damn!" Harry muttered as Ron went out of sight.  
  
Why do people always do that? Harry thought.  
  
He then proceeded to the detention room slowly, not caring about the time anymore and the only thing was on his mind was what Ron and Hermione tried to tell him...  
  
***  
  
"Potter, you are late." McGonagall said as soon as Harry had opened the door and looked up. He nodded a bit, "Sorry Professor, Ron and Hermione had a word with me." Harry said blankly.  
  
Cho noticed this and stared at him in worry and bewilderment.  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Very well. Take your seat." She said as Harry made his way to his chair, staring at the stone floor. He knew Cho's gaze was following him and that she would bombard him with questions when McGonagall left.  
  
Soon, they were alone again. To Harry's amazement, Cho didn't talk. She didn't even look at him. Harry wanted her to be first. Maybe she would shed some light on the problem.  
  
"Cho-" "Harry, I have to tell you something!" Cho said, cutting Harry off. Harry froze. "Uh, okay, you go ahead." He said, staring at her. Cho sighed. "Ron and Hermione had a word with you... about me?" she asked.  
  
Harry didn't really know but he just nodded. "Well, I guess they really want to help me then." Cho said, removing her gaze on Harry and turning to the blackboard.  
  
"Help you?" Harry asked. Cho nodded. "Yes. I can see they didn't have time to tell you." Cho said. Harry stared at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Cho faced him. "I'm sorry if I have to bring this up but... it is quite involved." Cho said. Harry nodded. "Well, ever since we spent time together like... like best friends, people have been... talking." Cho explained.  
  
Harry frowned. Cho sighed. "Look, You probably don't hear them but I do!" she said. Her lips were quivering a bit. Harry didn't say anything, nor did he want to say anything.  
  
"I hear people around me. They say things like, 'Cho's only going out with Harry because she thinks she's better off with him. Poor Cedric.' Or things like, 'What a slut! She thinks she can just get any guy she wants!'" Cho said as her cheeks grew pink and her eyes were filling up with tears.  
  
Harry saw her tears fall. "Not that I don't like you but I'm just your friend, right? I mean... they don't know... they don't know how our friendship works! They don't know how I feel! They just judge without even knowing!"  
  
Cho sniffed and wiped off a few tears. "I'm sorry if I'm crying again... it's just that... it... its hurts so much." She said. Harry didn't mind at all. Friends? Harry thought. That hurt him a bit.  
  
Cho tucked a bunch of her hair behind her ear but some still fell.  
  
"And my other fellow Ravenclaws shoot dirty looks at me. Sometimes, I just want to go to you and tell you but I respect them..." "Respect them?" Harry shot at her. Cho stared at him with big eyes.  
  
"Respect? Why respect them if they don't respect you, Cho?" Harry asked. He looked much more upset than her. Cho sniffed. "But..." "You should have told me! We can make this work! I can help you!" Harry said.  
  
Harry looked as if he was about to shout again although his voice was fairly loud. "W-We...?" Cho asked. That meant a different thing to her. Harry was frowning and he suddenly realised what he had said.  
  
"S-Sorry..." he muttered and cleared his throat. "Cho, don't let them do this! Don't make them let you feel inferior!" Harry said. Cho took out her handkerchief and wiped off some tears.  
  
"Harry, I know but..." "Cho, do something about it! I don't want seeing you like this! You don't deserve this after what you have gone through and I care for you..." Harry stopped. Cho eyed him.  
  
They were quiet. "Nothing..." Harry said after a few moments of silence. Cho sniffed one more time and saw Harry looked away. He was blushing and she could see him. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you." She muttered.  
  
Harry looked at her. "Your welcome." He replied just as soft. Looked away also. "Harry?" she asked gently. "Yeah?" Harry replied but they weren't looking at each other.  
  
"This, this thing... I mean... us... are we..."  
  
"I don't know Cho... I really don't know..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I meant what I said..." 


	8. Afraid To Tell

Chapter Eight~ Afraid To Tell  
  
***  
  
Last day... Harry thought. Of all the times to be awkward to Cho... why now? He thought as he stared up at his four-poster.  
  
Harry sat up and took his glasses from the bedside table and put them on after he rubbed his eyes. Harry looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. He then turned to a clock.  
  
Seven-thirty... no wonder... Harry thought.  
  
Seven-thirty in the morning was quite a weird time to wake up during Saturday's but Harry couldn't go back to sleep anymore. He stood up, dressed and got his Firebolt.  
  
Harry walked down the staircase and out the common room. Only a few students were out there, Harry saw about two, the most. He sighed and walked to the pitch.  
  
It was cold but Harry wore two sweaters so he really didn't shiver much. He stared up to the morning sun and there it was, gently touching the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Harry squinted as he looked up and then to the misty pitch. It was nearing winter and so was the match of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor... oh right... they were still going to have that postponed match with Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry lifted one leg over his Firebolt and kicked gently off the ground.  
  
His Firebolt brought him smoothly over the pitch as Harry closed his eyes and felt the breeze wipe his face.  
  
His thoughts brought him to Cho.  
  
He thought about her adorable smile, her beautiful baby face, her beautiful Chinese eyes... and practically everything about her. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the thought. He liked... no... he loves her...  
  
He wanted her to be his girlfriend not just because of the sake but he wanted to make her happy. All her problems made her feel terrible and the least he could do is be the one who will comfort her and be with her.  
  
Harry, who was now fifty feet above the pitch, stopped flying when he saw something move from below. Strange, it looked like a teacher... except it looked like it was running hurriedly from something... like it was guilty for something somehow...  
  
Harry squinted and he didn't want to go lower because the hooded black figure might see him and scurry off away. He wanted to know who that was. Harry took out his wand and muttered, "Engargio..."  
  
The figure was magnified ten times bigger but only to Harry's vision. He saw the figure stop running and look around as if checking if the coast was clear. It then took out a rose... a black one.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide but without him controlling it. It was dropped to the ground and the figure took out his or her wand, muttering a spell Harry didn't quiet get.  
  
The figure looked around, a bit stupid not minding the air for someone like, well, Harry looking down on him. It then moved to another place and touched something... gone.  
  
"Reducto!" Harry muttered and his vision became normal. He blinked a few times and saw the pitch. Weird... someone creeping like that into the pitch, of all places, at seven in the morning.  
  
Harry then felt a shot of pain through his scar. He winced but then it was gone as fast as it had come. Harry flew down and walked back to the castle. What as that?  
  
* * *  
  
"And it just vanished? Just like that?" Ron asked, taking a bite off his toast. "Must have used a portkey, it's impossible to apparate in and out of Hogwarts!" Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her. Hermione sighed. "Hogwarts a History! I've been telling you that!" she said as she shook her head disapprovingly and brought a piece of bacon to her mouth.  
  
"So, today's last day of detention for you and Cho, are you happy?" Ron asked but he seemed to know the answer either way. Hermione and Ron eyed Harry as he pecked on his sunny-side up eggs.  
  
"I really don't know... I mean, after yesterday, I guess I... feel awkward." Harry said as he raised his head to them. "I can see that." Hermione said. "And, I don't know what to do anymore I..." Harry said but then remembered the little pain in his scar a little while ago.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, looking sideways to Harry. "Nothing..." would he tell them? Not after the last year where his scar sessions always meant Voldemort was at large and... ah forget it!  
  
"Well, I'm off to the library!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron stared at her. "Now? But Hermione, mind you, it is a Saturday, just in case you forgot." Ron said.  
  
Hermione took her two books, Harry thought it was miracle it was only two. "Well, as a prefect, I want to be a role model to the others, not like you Mr. Weasley, see you later!" she said as she gave Ron a piercing look and left.  
  
Ron was about to comment but then patted Harry frantically on the shoulder. "What?" Harry asked, looking to him. Ron's mouth was full of food so he blurted out, "M-CHO! 'ERE!!" he said quiet loudly, spitting out bits of food.  
  
Harry moaned in disgust but then heard the most wonderful voice his ears have ever heard.  
  
"Hey Harry! Hi Ron!" the voice said. Cho Chang.  
  
Harry looked at her, almost snapping his neck. "Cho! What are you doing here?" he asked as Ron coughed a bit. Cho lifted her shoulders with little grin. She looked beautiful with her black shiny hair in buns and stray hairs fell on her face.  
  
She was wearing a white, three-fourths polo with a light-blue sweater-vest on it and pants looking body hugging and at the same time, loose.  
  
"I just wanted to say hello. I actually just woke up!" she said cheerfully. Harry stared at her. She didn't look like she just woke up. He gladly compared Ron to her...  
  
"What?" Cho asked. Harry blinked a few times. "Nothing, it's just that... you don't look like you just woke up." A little blush crept up Cho's cheeks. She looked prettier to Harry. A perfect angel.  
  
"Oh! I also came by to ask if it is okay if we spend time together a bit after breakfast, Harry? ...If you don't mind Ron." She said.  
  
Harry turned to Ron praying he'll say, "Oh! I don't mind!"  
  
Ron just put down his goblet of juice. "Well, actually..." "Of course he doesn't mind!" Harry replied for Ron. Ron eyed him. "Great! Thanks a lot Ron! Say hello to Hermione for me too! Bye Harry!" Cho said and left.  
  
Harry's eyes were fixated on her with a smile of utter satisfaction on his face. Ron nudged him using his elbow. "We were supposed to train for the match!" he said a bit forcefully. Harry didn't mind.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow... or later after Cho and I talk... this is important..." Harry muttered still looking at the beautiful raven-haired girl. Ron sighed, "Oh fine... am I going to be the substitute captain again?" he asked. Harry nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Sirius Black was your godfather?" Cho asked as she and Harry walked on the grounds. The quiet ambiance made their footsteps make a loud crunching sound on the grass.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry replied and tried to say something else but he felt empty again. Cho eyed him. She then looked back to the grass she was walking on. "I'm sorry." She muttered.  
  
"S'okay." Harry replied. "Let's not talk about it anymore, would that be better?" Cho asked. Yeah, a hundred times better... Harry thought. "Yea, thanks." Harry replied.  
  
Cho smiled and grabbed his hand. Harry shuddered at the warmth and softness and she dragged him to the lake. They stopped when they were a few feet away.  
  
Being open to Cho was a lot more than Harry had ever wished for. He thought his feelings for her were gone at the end of last year but it all came back again... he didn't know why. Maybe because she was only the remaining person he cared deeply for? Besides Ron and Hermione.  
  
"This always calms me... watching the gentle waters on the lake move and flow delicately... knowing that it can wash away grief and return you with a blessing making you think that not everything in the world is wrong..."  
  
Cho said this all as she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air after. Harry watched her intently thinking of her deep and touching words. She then opened her eyes and looked at Harry.  
  
She was blushing. Harry saw this and felt himself blush also. "You um... wanted to tell me something?" Harry asked.  
  
Cho bit her lip and turned away. "I... well, you know that... I um... like you, right?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Yeah..." Cho looked up at him. "I just want to make sure... do you uh, like me?" she asked.  
  
Harry turned to the lake. If he said yes, this might start something, something he wished for a long time ago. But if he said no, he would save Cho from the pains of things to come, yes he knew, but he would also turn away from her, disappointed.  
  
"Like you said... we are just friends. I... don't want to... say anything yet." Harry said. He saw Cho front he corner of his eye nodded slowly and she lowered her head; no curtain of hair hid her sad face.  
  
"I guess so..." she said softly. Harry looked at her slightly. He saw her sullen facial expression. It pained him to see her still beautiful but in pain. 


	9. The Black Rose

Chapter Nine~ The Black Rose  
  
***  
  
Detention wasn't as bad. They were only kept until seven that night. Harry and Cho didn't really talk much, they just noticed the petty things around and tried to make a fuss out of them. Harry pretty much forgot about the encounter with the figure a while ago.  
  
Cho was slowly walking to her common room after she and Harry parted. She was very disappointed and she felt regretful. Why did she have to say the day before that they were only friends? Why?  
  
Because of that, it sunk to Harry's mind that they were only friends. ONLY friends. Cho was about to turn to a corner when she heard Harry, Ron and Hermione's voices.  
  
"What? Only friends? Listen mate, that wasn't the right thing to say." Ron's voice came. "I know but... I really..." "Harry, listen to me, Cho probably asked you that because she wanted to have a commitment with you already, not that she was rushing but she really likes you!" Hermione said.  
  
She really knows how a girl feels... Cho thought.  
  
"Look, if we become a couple, I would be the happiest man on the earth..." Cho smiled when she heard this. "But it would mean risking her pain of things to come, Hermione! She doesn't really know..."  
  
"About you becoming the murderer or the one murdered when you have your last battle with Voldemort?" Hermione asked. Cho frowned. Yeah she knew...  
  
"Look, tell her. If she really loves you, she would not leave you and if you tell her, you are being honest and you are saving the two of you the separation with out any reason! Harry, tell her!" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!!" Cho shouted as she ducked out of the shadows. She couldn't take it anymore! She wanted to really let Harry know how she felt ever since last year.  
  
Everyone stared at her. Harry was staring at her, his green irises wide in surprise. Cho felt a tear fall. "Harry, be honest with me! I... I love you!!" she said as she raised her voice.  
  
She hated Harry then... she ran as fast as she could, pushing through them, as fast as her feet could carry her. What kind of a guy wouldn't be honest with you and leave you wondering hopelessly just like that?  
  
Surely, she thought Harry would not be like that.  
  
"Cho!" Harry shouted as he ran after her, leaving Ron and Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
Cho stopped in an empty hallway as she wiped off her tears and hiccupped a bit. She wasn't really crying anymore... she wanted to, to show her feelings about how she felt about all this.  
  
She had told him that she loved him... he should know...  
  
Cho leaned by a wall and sat on the stone floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she lowered her head and tried to release the tears forming deep within her heart.  
  
She sobbed a little when Harry went by. He saw her like that, miserable. He was so sorry; he couldn't even express it in words anymore. He understood how she felt now...  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "Cho..." he muttered and Cho lifted her head, her face covered with her innocent, pure tears. Harry felt weak in the knees as he tried to walk to her.  
  
He did anyway, making his way to her slowly and he knelt beside her. "Cho... I... I'm so sorry..." he said as he wiped off a tear but to no extent. Cho threw her arms around him and Harry was forced to go a bit lower.  
  
Cho sobbed on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I'm making such a big deal but... I know about you and You-Know-Who's fate... I would gladly stay even if it means suffering... I want you to know that there is still hope..." she said.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head as she sobbed. He didn't talk. He felt wonderful knowing that the person you love loves you back... but Harry still couldn't say it... he was scared...  
  
Cho let go and sniffed as she wiped off her tears. Harry wiped off her tears, now successful and stood up before he brought his arm to her, offering her to grab it and lift herself up.  
  
Cho did so and dusted off her pants as she sniffed a bit more, looking down. Harry watched her and they were unimaginably close to each other. Harry took her hand in his and he felt Cho freeze.  
  
She slowly looked up.  
  
"Cho... I'm sorry if I hurt you..." he muttered softly. Cho smiled. "It's okay..." Next thing Harry knew, he was nearing her as she was nearing him. It was gradual and a very cautious...  
  
He then felt it again, her soft lips against his... much more intimate than last year... Harry put his hands behind her and pushed her a bit closer as Cho opened her mouth. Harry's eyes flew open.  
  
He was swimming in ecstasy by just her simple kiss... but now, they had the guts to have it an open one... and not even under a mistletoe. Harry closed his eyes again and opened his mouth as he felt a tongue touch his.  
  
Harry moaned a bit, soft so only he and Cho could hear it. Cho moaned also as Harry felt her arms wrap around his neck. This made them grow closer. Soon, they were kissing each other, slowly but intimately... as if relishing the taste of each other...  
  
Cho pulled away but her arms were still around his neck. She smiled, her eyes puffy and her cheeks red. Harry smiled also and finally said the words he kept for so long...  
  
"I love you... Cho..."  
  
Cho smiled and hugged Harry again. "Thank you... thank you so much..." Harry felt surprised. He didn't know that he could change that much by just two moves... the kiss and the words...  
  
But he meant it, Harry knew he meant it. Cho let go of him and sniffed once more. "Well, I'm glad that's over with..." she said as she let go on his neck, her little hand creeping to his slightly larger one and linking their fingers.  
  
"A-Are we..." Harry asked nervously. Cho shrugged. "You are the one who should ask me..." she said as she blushed bashfully. Harry swallowed the big lump in his throat. "Um... Cho... would you like to be..." Harry started to say as Ron and Hermione's voices came.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here it is." Harry said as he bent down to pick it up. His wand was in Lumos, lighting the surrounds up a bit. "No!!" Hermione shouted. Harry, Cho, Ron and Hermione were outside in the pitch where Harry had found the figure a while ago.  
  
He told them everything he saw and Hermione insisted they would go there and see what it was. What it meant. Harry old them about the rose and Hermione then really insisted to go. I mean what kind of a maniac would put a rose there? A black one even.  
  
"What?" Harry asked. "It's might be a portkey! Hang on..." Hermione waved her wand and nothing happened. "Okay, its not." she said. "What did you do?" Ron asked. "The spell to check if something is a portkey. It didn't not glow or anything so, its not," she explained.  
  
Cho picked it up when Harry froze, listening to Hermione. She stared at it and twirled it in her fingers. "It doesn't have any thorns..." Cho said softly but Harry, Ron and Hermione heard it. They all looked at her.  
  
"No thorns?" Harry asked as he took the rose form her gently. Cho nodded. "It must be a sign, a sign left for someone to find!" Ron said. Harry frowned at the rose. "Weird..." he muttered. Cho then felt a shot of pain in her stomach. She winced.  
  
"Cho, you okay?" Harry asked as he looked at her. Cho panted a bit. She was clutching her stomach and bending over a little as she stared at the ground. "I-I'm fine..." she muttered panting a bit.  
  
Hermione had come over to her and rubbed her back a bit. "Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" she asked. Cho shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'm sure..." she said as he tried to stand upright. Harry was eyeing her anxiously.  
  
Cho was now okay and met Harry's eyes. She blushed almost instantly and smiled to Harry, reassuring him that she's fine. Harry nodded, "Okay, let's go back, let's bring Cho to her dorm and we'll..." "Why don't you bring Cho to her dorm and we'll take care of the rose?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry felt slightly nervous and a toss in his stomach. Harry kind of knew what they wanted to prove but he agreed anyway. He gave the rose to Hermione and she and Ron went in ahead of the two.  
  
"Are you sure don't want to be checked up?" Harry asked, turning to Cho. Cho shook her head. "What was it? Describe it to me." Harry said as he eyed Cho straight in the eye.  
  
"When you got the rose from me, I kind of felt something in me, like a little pain so I didn't react much. And then, all of a sudden, I felt a bigger shot of pain thru my stomach and... there..." Cho explained.  
  
Harry frowned. Pain? Why did Cho suddenly experience pain? Did the rose have anything to do with this? Harry didn't want to think of it. "O-Okay, let's just go, I'll bring you to your dorm." Harry said.  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived in front of the statue and stopped. "Well, I guess, I'll go now..." Cho muttered. They were mostly quiet during their walk but they spoke about little things like the next quidditch match, the flowers (uh, huh...) and other little things.  
  
"Okay." Harry said as he put his hands in his pockets. Cho smiled and didn't move, neither did Harry. Cho then went near Harry and gave him a little peck on the lips. Harry kissed her back just as gentle and Cho removed it right away.  
  
"I'll just... go now..." she said as he she said the password to the statue (Booming Wormwood) and went in. Harry sighed when she was gone. He never asked her to be his girlfriend yet... something was stopping him... but what?  
  
-Thanks a lot to those who reviewed:  
  
Bon- Harry is the dork? Well... maybe... :)  
  
toxiclove- thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it. I'm not actually  
sure if this is part one of a two-part story... so, there! Thanks  
again!  
  
Holy Swordsman- Thank you! It's actually a mixture of romance,  
action, adventure, angst and drama but only two genres were  
allowed so I chose the main ones! Glad you like it!  
  
EmmeralCho- I'm sure he didn't mean anything. Glad you love it!  
I'll try my best to give the public what they want! :) 


	10. The Dream

~Sorry I took a bit long. But here it is, the next chapters for your viewing pleasure! Enjoy and review please!  
  
Chapter Ten~ The Dream ***  
  
"What? I got only an eighty on my essay?! Who the hell does she think she is...?" Ron said a bit loudly after their Transfiguration lesson. "What did you get Harry?" Ron asked him, stuffing his essay paper into his bag. Harry looked at his paper. "Ninety" he said.  
  
"I worked hard on it... even without Hermione's help! That kills me... what did you get?" Ron asked as Hermione made her way to them. She was wearing a wide smile on her face and this answered Ron's question.  
  
"Oh crap, do I have to ask?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged. Hermione held up her paper. "A hundred and twelve percent! I'm so happy!" she said. Ron grunted and walked faster then Harry and Hermione. Hermione eyed Harry.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked. Harry eyed her. "Oh come on, you know what Ron feels right now. Being a prefect and having grades like that?" Harry said, Hermione nodded.  
  
"I guess... if I got that I grade I would..." "Kill yourself?" Harry asked. Hermione put her hands on her waist. "YOU are exaggerating!" she said. Harry gave her a lop-sided smile and followed Ron, Hermione going after them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Incarcerous!!" Harry shouted, waving his wand. Then chair was instantly wrapped around in ropes and everyone wooed in amazement. Tonks clapped. Her hair was now a bright blue Mohawk and she had a lot of freckles.  
  
"Wonderful! Excellent! Good job Harry! No wonder Professor Tofty said you aced your Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s last year! Excellent! Excellent!! Now, Jennifer Richwood!" Tonks called out the name of a blonde, longhaired girl with quite a dreamy look.  
  
Harry was vaguely reminded of Luna Lovegood.  
  
Harry returned to his seat and a shot of pain went through his scar again. He moaned, clutching his scar. No one really looked at him since he was seated at the back, in between Ron and Hermione and Jennifer just made the chair explode.  
  
Some students gave screams and shouts because twigs of wood flew to them. Harry shouted as loud as them, still trying to calm the pain in his scar. Hermione saw him wincing and growing red in the face.  
  
Hermione stood up and pushed Harry out of his seat, pushing him again to the floor. "Professor! I'll just bring Harry to the Hospital Wing, he's got a splinter!" she shouted.  
  
"Okay! Go ahead!" Tonks called out, now extinguishing the fire made by the explosion. Hermione lifted Harry again and motioned Ron to help her. Ron stood up and brought the wincing Harry outside the classroom.  
  
"Why did you push Harry to floor when he was in pain?" Ron asked, lifting Harry's arm over his shoulders. Harry was still moaning in pain, his scar was throbbing really badly.  
  
"I don't want to alarm Tonks! Seeing him wincing in pain like this isn't the result of an ordinary splinter! I had to cover for him! Come on!" Hermione said, putting Harry's other arm over her shoulders.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cho?" Harry's voice came. He was in the courtyard. It was foggy and all he saw was the faint figure of Cho in the distance, her hair, swaying with the light breeze.  
  
Cho turned around. She was very beautiful. Her long hair was down, shiny and soft, her lips were red; she wore a black, formal dress, making her skin glow whiter amidst her black clothing and hair.  
  
Harry gawked at her beauty. She was very beautiful. Harry saw her smile at him and she walked slowly... seductively to him. Harry found himself wearing a suit. He looked sharp and even his hair was flat, combed to one side.  
  
The next thing he knew, Cho was right in front of him. "What took you so long?" she asked. Harry swallowed hard as he stared at her and he seemed to know the answer to her question even if he didn't know why he was there.  
  
"Sorry, I was..." "It's okay if you're nervous, besides, it is our first night out." Cho said, taking his hand. Harry shivered and felt as if he WAS him but he still wasn't him... (Get it?)  
  
"I am a bit nervous too, you know." Cho said, blushing a little bit as she lowered her head. Just then, a flash from a wand had hit Cho directly behind her and Harry caught her as she fell on him.  
  
"Cho!! Cho!" Harry shouted as he tried to shake her a bit. She didn't move, as if she was dead. Harry fell to the ground, loosing strength to support her. He looked into her face. She looked like she was sleeping. "Cho... no... don't be dead..." Harry muttered as he shook her gently.  
  
"Potter..."  
  
Harry looked up. He squinted as he tried to look through the fog. "Who's there?" Harry shouted. He was still holding Cho in his arms. "GET OUT AND SHOW YOUR DAMN FACE TO ME!!!" Harry shouted.  
  
The ambiance became darker... Harry was shaking, worried about Cho. Harry stared back into her pale, angelic face. "Cho... wake up... please wake up." Harry said, touching her face lightly.  
  
"She won't wake..."  
  
The first voice was weak, sinister and raspy... but this voice sounded very much different... it was the voice of someone very familiar to Harry... someone he knew had a very big impact on his life.  
  
"Who are you...? Did you do this to Cho?" Harry asked. A figure, a tall black figure was walking slowly towards Harry. Harry's scar hurt painfully but he still held on to Cho. "V-Voldemort..." Harry muttered as he winced.  
  
"Yes... Potter..." Voldemort said murderously. Harry didn't let Cho go. He feared Voldemort would hurt her. "Y-You... did this to her..." Harry muttered, moaning a bit as his scar hurt.  
  
The figure stopped walking, about a few feet away from Harry and the unconscious Cho. "Ah yes... you're love interest Potter... what a beautiful sight she really is..." Voldemort said.  
  
"Shut up!! Don't ever harm her or else..." "Or else what... Potter?" Voldemort shot back sternly but he was still. "Love... I never knew this girl would like you anyway... just like your pathetic parents... they fell in love, married and had you... but they wasted their little lives..."  
  
"Dammit!! Shut up!! Don't you ever talk about my parents like that!!" Harry shouted. "She is beautiful... like a rose..." Voldemort muttered. Harry's scar grew more painful and his hold on Cho tightened.  
  
"Yes... a beautiful rose... pure but in pain..." Voldemort said slowly. Harry looked down at Cho and she was very pale. "Did you kill her...?" Harry asked. "Oh no... only she is capable of choosing her own death..." Voldemort replied.  
  
"But, yes, I must free her from her pain... Avada Kedavra!!!" Voldemort said a bit loudly. "NO!!!" Harry shouted, blocking Cho hoping the spell would backfire... like when he was a baby...  
  
* * *  
  
"Cho!!! NO!!!" Harry shouted, thrusting forward. "Harry!!" Cho said. Harry opened his eyes and his breathing was ragged. "Cho...?" Harry asked softly as he looked to her. Cho was beside him, Hermione beside her and Ron on his other side.  
  
Harry found himself in the Hospital Wing. "W-What... am I doing here...?" he asked and then remembered his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. "Oh god..." Harry muttered, putting his hand on his forehead and laid back down on the bed.  
  
Cho hushed him gently. "Easy now... rest. You need it." Cho said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Why did you... shout my name?" Cho asked bashfully as she lowered her head and played with her fingers.  
  
Harry looked at her. Did he? Oh... right. "Um... I had a... dream..." he said, blushing the same colour. "Oh? What dream was that?" Hermione asked. Harry and Cho stared at her.  
  
"Look, can I just have some rest, I don't want to talk about it yet..." Harry muttered. Hermione looked at Ron who nodded. "Okay, we'll go now. Come on Cho..." Ron said as he and Hermione stood up.  
  
Cho nodded and stood up also. When Ron and Hermione went ahead, Harry called Cho softly. "Cho..." Cho turned around. "Yes?" she asked. Harry sat up, making Cho go to him and help.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said and Cho sat on the bed. Cho nodded. "Sure, I know you don't feel good so I helped you sit up..." "No, thank you for coming here... to see me..." Harry said, lifting his knees and putting his arms on it.  
  
Cho blushed. "Oh! Right... sure." She said. Harry stared at her and felt a shot of electricity through him. "Y-You came here..." "Because I heard people talk after your Defence lesson so I knew you would be here, just like before..." Cho explained.  
  
"You came here by will?" Harry asked, not stopping his smile from coming out. Cho hesitated and then nodded. "I was worried. Hermione was about to leave the Wing to tell me but I came in at the same time..." "She wanted to tell you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why but she said something about you needing me more than you need them." Cho said. Harry nodded and both became quiet for a while. "Is it lunchtime?" Harry asked. Cho nodded.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll be fine." Harry said. Cho looked at him. "Harry, what was your dream? Oh! Sorry! You didn't want to talk about it-" "Actually, it's okay. I just wanted only you to hear it before anyone else." Harry said.  
  
"O-Okay..." Cho said.  
  
"Voldemort... what?" Harry asked as a little smile crept upon his lips. Cho had jumped at the mention of his name. "S-Sorry... go ahead." Harry smiled and sighed. "You-Know-Who tried to kill you and I... protected you from being killed so..." "But how did we end up together in your dream?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry sighed. He was a bit embarrassed to tell her that they were meeting for a date despite the fact that they weren't a couple yet. "We were... supposed to meet for some school project." Harry muttered, staring at his white sheets.  
  
Cho nodded. "Well... I guess, I have to go now." She then stood up and Harry watched her. When she was gone, Harry fell on his bed. "Why... why can't I tell her...? Am I just scared? But I told her I loved her... maybe that's it... I'm scared..." Harry thought as Madam Pomfrey came in. 


	11. The Date

Chapter Eleven~ The Date ***  
  
"Yeah, she said there is no possible cure for my scar since Vol--You-Know- Who made it so she just gave me a pain reliever and let me go." Harry explained to Ron and Hermione. He didn't mention the name since Ron might jump again.  
  
"But she made you sleep the whole night there? It makes no sense." Ron said. "She said it was just in case she had to give me a larger dose of pain reliever. I might have another scar thing so she kept me." Harry said.  
  
"Well, let's go down to breakfast?" Hermione asked as she stood up from her favourite armchair. Ron stood up too. "Coming Harry? Are you okay now mate?" he asked when he saw Harry just sit still.  
  
Harry looked up. "Oh! Yeah, right, go ahead. I'll follow." He said. Hermione motioned Ron to come with her and Ron followed. Harry sighed and sat alone in the couch in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Cho... are you... no, it sounds too casual..." Harry said as he stared up at the ceiling. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes. "Cho... will you... yeah! That's it!" Harry said as he sat upright.  
  
"Cho, will you be going home for the Christmas break...?" Harry said to himself. He thought about what he had said and leaned back on the couch. "Does that sound right...?" he asked himself. "What does?" a voice came from behind him, making Harry jump.  
  
He turned around and saw Ginny descending the stairs. "Oh, hi Ginny." Harry said with a smile. Ginny ran little steps to him. "So, what are you doing?" she asked, leaning on the couch. "Why aren't you at breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, ha! I just woke up so... there. What are you talking about?" Ginny asked. Harry eyed her. "Um, just... Cho." he said. Ginny's eyes grew a bit big. "Her? That cry baby..." "Don't call her that." Harry said abruptly. Ginny stopped and blinked a few times. "Sorry..."  
  
"What about?" Ginny asked. "Well, I was going to ask her if she can come with me to a date at the next Hogsmeade visit. Since it is nearing Christmas vacation, it might be a good opportunity to go out with her." Harry said.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. "Don't tell me you two are going out? Harry, you and her had a fight last time..." "No, we aren't a couple." Harry said. "But why..." "I just... see it fit to ask her. I want to anyway." Harry said. Ginny nodded. "Well, what were going to say?" Ginny asked. "First, I'll ask her if she's going home for the break and then ask her if she can go out with me." Ginny looked confused. "So...if she says she isn't going home...?" "Well, we'll still go out, I just want to know if she is going home anyway, the date is final."  
  
Ginny smiled and patted Harry's shoulder. "Well, I guess I don't have to hear what you are going to say. See you at the Great Hall!!" she said and left the portrait hole.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a nice Saturday morning and Harry hoped it helped wash away what he was feeling right now. He was quiet as they ate breakfast. Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffindors were having a hearty meal, talking and laughing.  
  
Harry sighed softly and played with his cereal. He looked up and saw Cho eating with her friends. He felt nervous Cho would turn him down, or maybe the fact that she wasn't staying here in the school for vacation.  
  
Ron and the rest of his family were going home for the vacation because of a family reunion. Harry as invited, of course, but he decided not to go since Voldemort was at large and the fact that he was being sought after, he didn't want to risk the Weasley's peaceful reunion.  
  
Hermione on the other hand had to go with her parents. They had some kind of vacation in an Asian country... was it China or Japan? Harry forgot but he surely wouldn't want to go for the same reasons even if Hermione invited him.  
  
He knew he would die of boredom if Cho, his only hope, would go home also. But why was he so worried about her going home? Yeah, so he loved her but still, there are other Gryffindors who would probably stay for the break, why her? Why not a Hufflepuff? Or a Slytherin... okay, that answered Harry's question.  
  
He was done eating and looked up at Cho. She was standing up with her friends. Harry had a sudden urge to go after her so he stood up. Ron and the others looked at him. "Where are you going? You done?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and left, watching Cho closely.  
  
He saw Cho and her friends leave the Great Hall and Harry went to follow them. When Harry steeped out, he bumped into them right away. It seems that they have stopped a while to talk. "Oh! Sorry!" Harry said, bumping into Cho herself.  
  
"Huh? Oh Harry! What are you doing here?" Cho asked. Harry blushed right away and he knew the other girls were staring at him. "Um, hello." Harry said awkwardly to the other girls. They giggled a little. Harry remembered what he thought before in his fourth year about girls giggling, he thought it should be illegal.  
  
"Guys!" Cho scolded. "Did you want to talk to me Harry?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. Harry looked down at her. He only noticed now that she was very short, she was up to his chin but about half an inch above it.  
  
"Um, yeah, can I have a word with you?" Harry asked, quivering a bit. Cho smiled and nodded. "You guys go ahead, I'll follow." Cho said to her friends.  
  
Harry and Cho were now alone. "So? What is it?" Cho asked, a pink blush rising up her cheeks. Harry looked around and saw students walking. "Um, can we step out? Just anywhere private?" Harry asked. Cho thought he would finally ask her to be his girlfriend so she agreed.  
  
"Let's go out." She said, grabbing his hand.  
  
In the cold, snowy grounds, Harry and Cho walked side by side and they were quiet for while. Harry thought if Cho felt cold since she was only wearing a skirt, knee-high socks with doll shoes and a sweater. Harry didn't mind anyway.  
  
"So... what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Cho asked. Harry swallowed hard, feeling his Adam's apple move. "Um..." he said and stopped walking. Cho stopped walking too and they both faced each other.  
  
"Y-You see..." Harry stuttered and it wasn't only because of the cold weather. "Um... are you going to go home for the Christmas break?" Harry asked. Cho looked a bit surprised he asked her that.  
  
No Harry! That wasn't the right way you practiced to say it... Harry thought. "Um, now that you mention it, will you be going home? Oh... sorry." Cho said, blushing some more. She remembered he only had his uncle and aunt.  
  
Harry shook his head. "You?" he asked. Cho looked up at him. "No. My mum and dad are very busy. They need to finish their business things and since it is nearing the holidays, they would be very busy with everyone. They told me to stay here." She said.  
  
Harry's body filled up with heat. "S-So, you're staying?" he asked, giving her a smile. Cho nodded, biting her red lip. Harry nodded, trying to keep control of himself from jumping up in delight.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to ask me?" Cho asked. Harry shook his head. "You know that we are visiting Hogsmeade this Wednesday?" Harry asked. Cho nodded. "Yeah, you're going with Ron and Hermione?" she asked. Harry wanted to say no.  
  
"Um, yeah but... not exactly." He said. Cho frowned. "But you usually go with them." she said.  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"And you don't go with other people except them."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"They're your best friends Harry! I suggest you..."  
  
"I want you to come with me to Hogsmeade Cho!" Harry said a bit loudly trying to cut her off. Cho stopped talking. She felt another blush rise up her cheeks. "Oh." She said, staring at Harry blankly.  
  
Harry looked around, trying to register what he had said. He had already asked her! Now comes the hard part... the yes and the no. "Sorry... um... Cho... would you want to come with me to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, now calm.  
  
Cho was still frozen. "A-Are you asking me out on a... date?" she asked. Harry hesitated for a moment and nodded. Cho looked down and a smile slowly crept on her lips. She then looked up at Harry. "Of course I will!!" she said.  
  
Harry felt the weird sensation in his stomach again. "Y-You will?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes brightening up. Cho nodded. "Why not?" she said. Harry smiled and laughed a bit. "Well, glad that's over with." He said. Cho giggled.  
  
"Over? You mean you were practicing this the whole time?" Cho asked as they started to walk into the castle. "Well, yeah, sort of." Harry said. Cho bit her lip and looked at the snow she was stepping on.  
  
* * *  
  
The Saturday turned into Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and then Wednesday came. It was now Hogsmeade time for the third to seventh years. Everyone was so excited and Harry and Ron told Hermione about him and Cho going together again.  
  
Hermione suggested they be alone but Ron wanted to come with them. Of course, Hermione won. Harry was so excited that day that he felt like he breezed through the tests given by the teachers that morning and then, lunchtime came, time to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry dressed up rather carefully that day. He dressed into a red, loose sweater and khaki pants. It did kind of bring out his emerald eyes. He also had a jacket with him. He faced the mirror and put a hand on his hair, trying to flatten it but to no extent.  
  
He decided it was better if he appeared like his normal self. It was better if Cho like him for he was, not some polished dope. Harry went down the stairs and out the Gryffindor common room to meet Cho but the entrance hall.  
  
Harry arrived and saw Ron and Hermione nearby. He went to them. "Hey! Did you two see Cho?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione were quiet for a while. "Harry, is that... cologne?" Ron asked. Harry looked around and looked at himself.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, but its just a bit. Is it okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh! It's more than okay!" Hermione said, smiling. Ron nudged her. Harry gave a smile. "Harry!" Cho's voice came. Harry turned around and saw Cho. His eyes grew big at her. She looked very pretty!  
  
She wore a spaghetti-strapped dress, reaching down just below her knees. It was a flowy kind of dress, chemise on top and silk inside. She wore kung fu shoes and she had her hair in two braids. Her fair, flawless skin magnified the colour of her dress.  
  
It was coloured blue, a combination of light, dark and mid blue. It was like a tie-dye dress but nicer. She wore a little silver necklace around her neck and a bracelet of the same design on her right wrist. She ran to Harry and stopped when she reached him.  
  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late, my friend wanted me to wait for her." Cho said. Harry was still staring at her. "N-No problem..." he said slowly. Ron and Hermione smiled and turned around to follow the others going out.  
  
Cho smiled. "You look nice... and... smell nice." She said looking at Harry. Harry blushed. "Uh, thanks! You look..." he just couldn't find the words to say it. Cho looked at him expectantly. "Wonderful..." Harry finally blurted out, finding that that word matched Cho.  
  
Cho smiled and went beside him. "Come on, let's go." She said. Harry took a hold of her hand and Cho slightly jumped as they made their way outside.  
  
* * *  
  
They stopped over at the Three Broomsticks and went inside. Harry remembered the last year; Cho stormed out of the place and left Harry. He didn't want to think it since he knew this day would be entirely different. It wasn't raining anyway.  
  
Harry ordered two butterbeers for them and they sat there, not finding a topic of conversation. Harry watched Cho intently. She had her legs crossed, her foot on tiptoe; her elbow was on the table with her hand supporting her chin as she looked outside the window.  
  
Her other hand was on the table and it was just there, still. Harry looked at her small hand and wanted to hold it in his. "Um, are you okay? Do you want anything else?" Harry asked. Cho faced him. "Hmmm? What? Oh! No, thank you." Cho said and looked back out.  
  
Harry was so bothered he couldn't talk to her normally. He felt very nervous. "Um, so, everything okay with school?" Harry asked. Cho looked back at him. She smiled. "Yes. Except for Professor Snape!" Cho said. Harry frowned. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I was taking notes about everything he was saying and he blamed me for not listening! I was copying down what he was saying for crying out loud!" Cho explained. Harry laughed. "That's happened to me too, my first year." he said.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I got an O in my Potions O.W.L.s just to get back at him." Cho said. Harry's eyes grew big. "You got an O?" he asked. Cho nodded slightly. "Well, I was so angry with him I reviewed and reviewed everything I could just to get back at him." Cho said.  
  
Harry smiled in amazement. "Wow..." he said softly. Cho smiled. "Thanks. But you did very well in Defence Against the Dark Arts Tonks said you got an O." Cho said.  
  
Harry smiled. "'Ere ya go Mr. Potter..." a wizard said, handing one butterbeer to Harry. "An' one for 'is lovely girlfriend..." "Um, she's not my..." Harry said. "Oh! So sorry 'ere lad, she looks like yer love though... so, enjoy yeh lovebirds!" he said and left.  
  
Harry and Cho took little sips of their butterbeer. They didn't face each other since the wizard mentioned they were a couple. Cho put down her beer. "Well, that's good." She said. Harry put down his. "Yeah... it's good." He said. Cho smiled when Harry met her eyes.  
  
Harry smiled back. "When you're done, do you want to go anywhere?" he asked. Cho shrugged. "Anything would be fine." She said. Harry nodded. They finished their beer and Harry paid for everything. Cho said she wanted to pay for it but Harry wanted to do it.  
  
They walked along the snowy grounds of Hogsmeade. "Lovely day, isn't it? Little snowflakes but it isn't too bad." Cho said. Harry saw that what she was wearing was too skimpy for the weather. He took off his jacket and gave it to her. "Here, you look cold." He said.  
  
"Oh, no, you're going to feel cold..." "I'm fine. I'm in a sweater and pants anyway. You on the other hand..." Harry said. He didn't want to ask her why she wore that dress. He knew perfectly well just like him, choosing the most presentable pair of clothing.  
  
Cho nodded and took it but she was a bit hesitant. She wore it and Harry saw her feel better. His jacket was bigger than her but it was an advantage. They walked along Hogsmeade, looking very much like lovers except the fact that they weren't holding hands.  
  
They talked about things like quidditch, teachers and Cho's parents. Harry hardly knew what they were. It was already five-thirty in the afternoon when Harry looked to his watch. Dusk was already there.  
  
"Want to go back? Most of the students are gone." Harry said to Cho. Cho looked around. She saw a few seventh years she knew. "Well, if you want to." She said. "Oh! I forgot something, wait right here." He said and ran to a store nearby. Cho wanted to follow but Harry said, "Wait right here."  
  
After a few moments, Harry emerged from the store and he and Cho went back to Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
When they arrived in the grounds, it was already night. Harry saw that it was almost six-thirty. Cho still wore his jacket. "Well, thank you very much for a fun day Harry!" Cho said. She tiptoed and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek.  
  
Harry swallowed hard and watched Cho as she settled back on her feet. "Your jacket..." "No, wear it first, it's still cold." Harry said. Cho nodded. "Well, I'll go ahead..." "Wait Cho!" Harry said as he started to walk.  
  
"Yes?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry took something out of his pocket and there, in his hand, rested a black box. "This is for you. An early Christmas gift." Harry said. Cho eyed him and then the box. "Is this what you bought back in Hogsmeade?" Cho asked. Harry nodded.  
  
Cho took it and opened the box. There rested the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen. It had a blue gem as the pendant and the chain was pure silver.  
  
"Oh my gosh... Harry... this must've cost a lot... how much did you-" "My lips are sealed." Harry replied. Cho looked up at him and Harry saw faint tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you Harry, thank you so much..." she said as she took it in her hand.  
  
Harry took it and went behind her, clasping it around her neck. "There. It goes well with your dress right now... and your Ravenclaw uniform." He said, laughing a bit. Cho giggled and faced Harry. "Thank you so much! I love it! I'm never taking it off." She said.  
  
Harry smiled. "Your welcome." He said. They became quiet and Harry slowly went near Cho. Cho didn't move from her position. Harry bent a bit lower as he tried to catch her lips in his. They gradually closed their eyes also. Harry then felt her soft lips on his again. Under the night sky, the romantic snow, nothing compares to this moment... nothing at all... Harry thought.  
  
~Ohhh... love is in the air, but is it for good? There you go! Chapter 11! The next chapters are going to be R and more action already, keep checking for it~ 


	12. Feel of Tragedy

Chapter Twelve~ Feel of Tragedy  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up the next morning quietly. He felt wonderful. The night before was wonderful, something Harry wanted a replay of. He sat up and took his glasses from the bedside table and rubbed his face as he ran his hands through his hair.  
  
He sighed and stared into outer space for a while, reminiscing about the last night. Cho said she would wear it always... something Harry didn't expect but loved to hear.  
  
He stood up, took a shower and dressed into his uniform. Harry searched everywhere for his jacket and couldn't find it. Oh, Cho must have it. I forgot to get it from her last night. He thought. He then took his robe and wore it, clasping it.  
  
He descended the stairs (Ron wasn't there anymore) and found Hermione and Ron in the common room... studying? "Uhhh, is there any specific test I forgot about?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Good morning! No, Ron just didn't do his homework and as Prefect..." "Yeah, yeah, I have to be a role model, c'mon Hermione, I need a break! We've been studying for an hour, straight!" Ron complained.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It was already eight. "You were up since seven?" Harry asked, bewildered. "Only an hour? Ron! That kind of attitude will certainly bring you down! Study!" Hermione said.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said, as if asking for help. Harry shrugged. He didn't want to argue with Hermione since he didn't have anything to say anyway. Cho was all on his mind.  
  
"So, how was your day with Cho yesterday?" Hermione asked, not taking her eyes off her book entitled, Intermediate Functions of Numerology Grade Six. Harry slumped on his armchair. "Great, just great." He said, creating a dreamy look on his face.  
  
Ron was staring at him, apparently a bit disgusted. "Oh man, don't tell me you two shared a 'wonderful' evening together..." he said sarcastically. Harry didn't mind but he heard Hermione tell off Ron.  
  
"C'mon, tell us what happened." Hermione said, returning her eyes to her book. "We went to the Three Broomsticks, had butterbeers, talked about things while walking and then came back here." Harry said, staring into outer space.  
  
Hermione raised her head. "I have a feeling that's not all." She said. Harry looked at her. "Well... I bought her an early Christmas gift and we um... I mean I... kissed her." Harry said.  
  
Ron's book, which was upright because he was reading it, fell on the table. "YOU? YOU kissed her? YOU? Not her? I mean..." Ron said, flushing a bit. "Yeah, I kissed her... and it was... wow..." Harry muttered, still staring into space.  
  
Hermione looked back and forth at the two teenage boys. "Oh come off it you two!! I know it is a big deal but it's not THAT big a deal! Ron, get back to studying!" Hermione said, snapping both boys back into reality.  
  
"Not a big deal? Hermione, our little Harry is growing up!" Ron said with baby expressions on his face. Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "OUR little Harry?" she asked sarcastically. Ron turned to her blushing. "Oh, you know what I mean!" he said. Hermione made a face and both returned to their books.  
  
Harry saw that coming. He can tell, his best friends like each other but they don't show it. Why won't they show it? Why won't the make it all final? That way, he, Harry, can take a break from all their nagging and fights.  
  
Show... final... wait a minute; these words described Harry and Cho. Yes, they were showing to each other that they like each other but... they were still hesitant to make things final. Harry had to step out.  
  
"I'll just, go around before I eat breakfast, okay?" he asked as he stood up. Hermione nodded, "Okay, see you at the table." She said, not taking her eyes off her book again.  
  
Harry saw Ron studying one of his least favourite subjects, Intermediate Gramatica Volume VI. Harry shook his head and left the portrait hole. He saw students out already but they weren't as many as the whole lot.  
  
Harry walked around, greeting the people who greeted him a good morning. He was thinking about Cho again, he loves her but couldn't really SHOW it. He wanted them to be a couple, though they act like one, permanently.  
  
He was scared not because of first time jitters but the fact that, as you know, he would be risking both their lives. His scar had hurt more than twice this year, even during August, September and October, he had scar sensations but it wasn't as bad as the recent ones.  
  
Voldemort was looking for him... it was more than revenge he wants Harry dead. Harry's life was at stake and he wouldn't dare be selfish enough to love Cho and let her suffer otherwise letting her love another and live a happy life. Happy? Would they be happy if they were apart?  
  
Harry rubbed his forehead, not because of his scar but because of thinking too much. He turned a corner leading to the first year classrooms and bumped into a certain someone...  
  
"Harry!!" Cho's cheerful voice came. Harry was caught by surprise as Cho flung arms around him. Harry hugged her back slowly, as if registering whom it was. "C-Cho!" Harry said.  
  
Cho let go. "Look!" she said and slipped her fingers into her collar. She pulled out the chain of the necklace Harry gave her and the pendant. "I'm wearing it! See, I told I would never take it off!" she said. Harry smiled weakly. "Great! I'm so happy you like it!" Cho put the necklace back under her collar.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, realising Harry's mood. "Um... nothing, I was just... thinking." He said. Cho bit her lip and looked at her feet. "Oh! Your jacket is with me! Do you want to get it?" she asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "You keep it for a while. It's perfectly alright." He said. "You know, my friends asked me a lot of questions last night." Cho said, playing with her foot. Harry thought it was adorable.  
  
"Oh yeah? What have they been asking you?" Harry asked, leaning on the wall. "About... well, us." Cho said, looking up at Harry. Harry was smiling lightly at her. "Marietta, I know you know her, she asked me if we were..."  
  
"Going out? Like a couple?" Harry asked. Cho nodded. "Yeah, yeah. And I said..." "No?" Harry said again, finishing her sentences. Cho nodded but not as enthusiastic. "I said were are just very close. She didn't believe me."  
  
"Well, I don't blame her. Ron and Hermione are probably thinking the same way also." Harry said. Cho nodded. "My other friend, Hillary, she asked me why I had two necklaces on, which I really didn't notice. I said you gave it to me." Cho said, playing with her foot again.  
  
Harry laughed a bit. "You slept with it around your neck?" Harry asked gently. Cho stopped playing with her foot and slowly looked up at Harry, whose eyes were twinkling. "Yes..." Harry felt warm all over.  
  
Cho never did take it off. She was true to her word. Harry couldn't resist it, but he hugged her. Cho was shocked at first and slowly sank into his hold. "Why are you hugging me?" Cho asked. Harry didn't care about the other students staring at them.  
  
"Because I don't want to lose you Cho..."  
  
* * *  
  
"I know we will last..." "But did you ask her already?"  
  
"No but I know we will..."  
  
"Harry, get back in reality! There is a murderous Dark Lord after you!"  
  
"I want her to be mine, I don't want to lose her."  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked back, at the same tone of voice. "Listen to me. It- won't-work!" Hermione said, as if spelling out the words for Harry to understand.  
  
Harry frowned and slumped on his favourite red couch in the Gryffindor common room. It was already dismissal time and they hung out in the common room.  
  
"Why? Am I not allowed to even ask her? Am I that dangerous?!" Harry shot at Hermione. Hermione sighed. "Look, I know how you feel. You love her and she loves you and you two aren't making it all final. That gap in between the two of you is stopping you. That gap is called fear.  
  
"Fear won't get you anywhere Harry!" Hermione said, now having a mellow tone in her voice. Harry looked to the side, to the window and away from Ron and Hermione. He saw the snow falling on the window gently.  
  
Harry stood up and sighed. "Look, I love Cho. I know I do. I don't want to make the both of us suffer." He said. "Look mate, you must tell her... no Hermione." Ron said when he saw Hermione open her mouth in protest.  
  
"You know what, you are just making yourselves suffer even more!" Hermione said. "She needs to know. I told before it love her and now, I want us to be together... see you later." Harry said.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry found Cho near the library and dragged her away from her friends again to talk to her, in private. Cho and Harry made their way outside to the grounds to talk. It was like their private place.  
  
They were awfully quiet the whole time. "Um, Harry, are you okay?" Cho asked as they exited the entrance hall and made their way to the snowy grounds. Flakes of snow were still falling.  
  
Harry didn't reply to her until they reached the place near the frozen lake. Cho face Harry who had stopped walking and so did she.  
  
"Harry, ever since I saw you this morning, you were very quiet, are you okay? Still thinking?" Cho asked. Harry, who had his head down, looked up at Cho with a serious face.  
  
Cho was a bit scared. "Harry...?" she asked quietly. Harry went near her and sighed. They were so close; Cho felt his breath directly on her forehead. Cho looked up and saw that Harry was looking down at her now with a loving facial expression.  
  
"Cho... do you remember, before... I told you I loved you?" Harry asked. Cho nodded as she bit her lip. "I meant it. I really love you." Harry said. Cho smiled. "I know you did." She replied.  
  
"But... I'm scared." Harry said. Cho frowned a bit. "Of what?" she asked. "I want you to be mine... but there is a hindrance... something that is really a matter of life and death." Harry said. Cho swallowed hard.  
  
"Harry, you're scaring me." she said. She then felt his arms circle and cradle her. "No, I don't want to scare you..." Harry muttered softly. "But it's... it's You-Know-Who... he... is the gap in between us."  
  
Cho pushed Harry away. She was crying now, actually starting.  
  
"Is that it? It's... Voldemort?!" Harry was surprised she even mentioned his name. "Harry, I don't care!! We love each other and just because of that... we can't be together?" Cho was sniffing as she spoke.  
  
"Cho..." "No Harry! No! I won't have it! I love you!! I don't want... HIM to wreck our love... he..." she then cried a bit. Harry watched her. He felt so heartbroken that his chest gave off a piercing shot.  
  
"Harry... please... I want us to be together..." Cho said as he faced him. Her cheeks and nose were pink. "We deserve it!! We deserve each other!!" Cho said as she stomped her right foot on the snow, creating a deep footprint on it.  
  
Harry, for the first time, felt as tear fall from his eye. Just one. He went near Cho and hugged her tightly. Cho cried onto his shoulder. "Please... don't leave me..." Cho muttered softly. Harry felt another involuntary tear fall. He shut his eyes tightly so as not to let more of them fall.  
  
"Harry... don't say it... don't separate us... I'd be willing to face everything..." Cho muttered. Harry hushed her. He couldn't talk anymore. Cho was willing... she really loved him. For the first time in his life... someone was willing to... sacrifice... for love.  
  
Harry let her go and kissed Cho lightly on the lips. Cho hugged him tighter.  
  
Harry removed the link of their lips. "Cho... I don't want you to suffer. Look for another one to love. At least with him, you can feel the joy of being together... forever. Don't love me anymore..."  
  
"How can you say that?!" Cho retorted. "You can't just get love! Love gets you! I saw you and love got me!! It's not ordinary love Harry! It's true and innocent!! You cannot expect me to just wipe away my love for you and paint a new one!!" Cho was now very pink in the face.  
  
Little snowflakes rested on her black hair and her lashes. She was pale and shivering but she seemed like she didn't even care. "Harry... is this what you want? You want me to just leave you? You want both of us to suffer?" Cho asked.  
  
"Cho..."  
  
"You think it is better for us to be apart, heartbroken and safe than together happy even if it means suffering? Harry! I would give my life for you!" Cho said. "Don't say that!!" Harry shouted. Cho was taken aback but she still cried.  
  
"I don't want you to die!! I am saving you from it!" Harry said angrily. "No! I am staying! I don't want to leave you!" Cho shot back. She was breathing harshly from her screaming.  
  
"Harry, I would choose to have bad times with you than good ones with another person! That's how much I love you!" Cho said. Harry froze. Cho was serious. She was very serious about it all.  
  
Cho shivered and sobbed. She then ran into the castle, not giving Harry time to stop her. Harry watched her. Was it over? Were they really meant to be apart? Harry was alone... in the snow... he needed Cho... he loved Cho...  
  
He just lost her. 


	13. The Lion's Raven

Chapter Thirteen~ The Lion's Raven  
  
***  
  
Cho, who was covered in snow, ran into the castle with people staring at her as she cried. She pushed her way through people and stopped in an isolated corridor when she felt tired.  
  
She leaned against the wall and cried some more. Her heart was aching. Her chest felt weak... even her knees couldn't carry her anymore. She was weak... she was weak without Harry with her.  
  
Cho sat on the floor and stared into space as tears continually fell. "I love you Harry... no matter what... I will always love you..."  
  
Cho chanted this over and over as her voice got softer. She was so tired. She couldn't move anymore. Her limp body was slumped on the floor and wall, still, very still.  
  
She slowly curled up on the floor, too tired to stand up. She felt her eyes close but she opened it. She stopped crying but her eyes were swollen and she had a cold already.  
  
Cho sniffed and coughed as she lay on the floor. She then tried to sit up. Leaning back on the wall, Cho couched a couple more times and heard footsteps coming. She wanted to stand up and go away but her body didn't move.  
  
Harry came. He was there, also covered in snow and his face pink. "Cho..." He said and went to her. Cho coughed again. "How did you know...?" she asked as Harry lifted her from the floor. "Someone told me. Can you move?" he asked. Cho shook her limp head and closed her eyes as she leaned on Harry's chest.  
  
* * *  
  
Cho opened her eyes and saw the familiar Hospital Wing from her quidditch injuries. She turned to the side and saw Harry there, still looking cold. "Harry...?" her weak voice came. Harry smiled and brushed some hair off her face.  
  
"Feeling okay?" Harry asked. Cho nodded. "Madam Pomfrey gave you medicine. She said you would be fine by tomorrow." Harry said. Cho sat up with Harry supporting her.  
  
Cho then hugged her knees to her chest and lowered her head. Harry watched her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Cho closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I shouted..." she said. Harry smiled. "Forget it. I understand." He said.  
  
Cho faced him. "And... I'm sorry I left without you..." she said. Harry held her hand. His hand was cold. "No, it's okay, believe me," he said. Cho removed her blanket and looked at the calendar nearby. "It's Thursday, right?" she asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Everyone would be leaving tomorrow..." Cho muttered. Harry nodded again. "Can you ask Madam Pomfrey I can leave I want to go back to my dorm." She said, not looking at Harry.  
  
She felt Harry stand up and leave. Cho sighed and lay back on the bed. Harry came back after a few moments. "What did she say?" Cho asked, not looking at Harry still. "She said it was okay. I'll get your things?" Harry asked. Cho faced him and smiled. "Thank you." "No problem." Harry said.  
  
* * *  
  
It was already ten in the evening when Harry brought Cho to her dorm. They were quiet the whole time they walked. The halls were empty and surprisingly, Filch wasn't around.  
  
They stopped in front of the statue and Cho faced Harry, who still looked cold since he didn't have time to recover from the snow a while ago. "Um, Harry, would you like to come in to warm up a bit before you go to bed?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry eyed her. "No it's okay-" "No, I stand corrected, I WANT you to come in and warm yourself up," she said. "Booming Wormwood!" Cho said as she took Harry's hand.  
  
Harry had no choice but to go with her. They entered the common room and Harry looked around in amazement. He has never been in another common room except the Slytherin common room during his second year.  
  
Cho led Harry down a set of about seven steps of the staircase and they went to the blue couches. Cho sat Harry right in front of the fireplace, which was giving off heat and sat beside him.  
  
"Take off your robes, they are the source of you feeling cold." Cho said as she slid off the robes Harry wore and put them on the other couch. Cho smiled as she put a blanket around Harry. "Better?" she asked. Harry nodded.  
  
Harry then took off his necktie and loosened about two buttons from his polo underneath his sweater. Cho watched him. "Well, I guess you are already comfortable?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Harry... about a while ago..." Cho started. "Cho... I love you." Harry said. Cho stared at him. "I'm sorry, I was stupid to think you can just remove love. I can't do that to you too. It would hurt a lot. I'm so sorry." Harry said.  
  
Cho smiled and sighed. "But... is it true? Would it mean real sacrifice?" she asked, not a shiver in her voice. "Yes... it might. You are my weakness, Voldemort can kill you just like that." Cho jumped.  
  
"Harry, I promise, I would never leave you. I will love you even after I've had my last breath even if it was yours, I will still love you. I want you to know that!" Cho said as she clutched his sweater sleeve. Harry smiled.  
  
He sighed and felt Cho come nearer. He saw her lean her head on his shoulder. "But before anything else happens... Harry... I want us to have something memorable to cherish... something special... beyond our wildest imagination..." Cho said. Harry looked at her. "Harry... let's cherish our love... something we would never forget..." Cho muttered.  
  
Harry knew what this meant. He went near her slowly and kissed her lightly. Cho pulled him closer. Their mouths opened... slowly, nervously, Harry moved his tongue inside Cho's mouth.  
  
He felt her tongue touch his and they shared an intimate and loving kiss. Harry let go after a few moments. "Cho... are you sure...?" Harry asked. Cho smiled and nodded. "I would never regret you Harry..." she said and kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
Harry removed her robes and laid her gently on the couch. He kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips. "I love you Cho... you are right... let us cherish this moment together..." Harry said softly.  
  
Cho kissed Harry again and Harry returned her kisses. Cho moaned softly into Harry's mouth and removed her necktie. She threw it carelessly aside and pushed Harry up. She then removed her sweater and Harry watched her intently.  
  
She was serious. She wanted him. She loved him. And she didn't want to regret it all. Harry removed his own sweater as Cho lay back on the couch. Harry didn't realise, he was straddling her hips and found that they were in a very intimate position.  
  
Harry kissed her ear, her neck and her upper chest. Cho writhed erratically beneath him, moaning a bit. Harry ran his hands up and down her body as if memorizing her curves.  
  
Cho wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and moaned when he sucked on various spots on her neck. Harry lifted his head from her neck and unbuttoned her polo. Cho was waiting on what he was going to do.  
  
Harry removed her polo completely and unclasped her bra form her. Harry stared at her beauty and smiled as he descended to her lips. "You are so beautiful..." Harry muttered, his lips on hers.  
  
Cho unbuttoned Harry's own polo as they kissed and slid it off his shoulders making Harry emit a little moan into her mouth. Cho kicked off her shoes as Harry kicked his off.  
  
Harry kissed Cho's lips, her neck going lower and lower. Cho wiggled as she moaned. Harry's hands still roamed her body. Harry then sat up and removed his trousers as Cho snatched her skirt off.  
  
Harry was only wearing his boxers as he kissed and touched Cho everywhere. Cho arched into his body and twined her little hands into Harry's slightly larger ones. "Harry... I love you..." she muttered softly. Harry smiled and removed her underwear. "I love you too..."  
  
Cho saw Harry remove his own boxers. She was ready for him. She wanted him. This was their moment... Cho wanted Harry to be hers... she wanted them together... like this.  
  
Harry kissed Cho on the lips and entered her slightly. Cho gasped and jumped at the feel of him in her... it wasn't all of him yet. Harry let go of the kiss. "This will hurt..." he muttered. "I don't care..." Cho said, wrapping her legs around him, locking him place.  
  
Harry sighed and kissed Cho again. He moaned and fixed his position, pushing in further. Cho screamed loudly and tears fell from her eyes. Oh god... this must hurt a lot than what I expected... Harry thought.  
  
He removed himself slightly from her. Cho was panting harshly as she was sweating like mad. "H-Harry... it's okay... I'm fine..." Harry had a worried look on his face but then pushed in again. Cho squinted and panted harder as her hold on Harry's shoulders tightened.  
  
The pain left her and she moaned when she finally felt Harry in her, not pain. She arched into his body again and moaned loudly. "Harry... Harry..." she said in short gasps.  
  
Harry saw her adjusted to him already so he was determined to make this the best night for them. He felt Cho push her hips upward to him and Harry moaned loudly. She felt wonderful... she was so beautiful to him.  
  
Harry felt her push upward again. "Harry... please..." Cho begged. Harry met her hips with a plunge of his own. Harry thrust into Cho's body as Cho moved her hips up to meet his own.  
  
Harry moaned at the feeling and Cho emitted one also. Their pace went fast... then slower... torturing each other. Harry felt himself coming now. He wanted to come anyway...  
  
Cho screamed loudly after a few minutes and released herself to Harry. Harry moaned huskily and released his own to Cho. Cho wiggled beneath him as Harry filled her up.  
  
Harry fell on Cho... panting, trying to steady his breath. Both were quiet for a while. Harry lifted himself from Cho's body and kissed her. "I really love you Cho," he said. Cho smiled. "I... love you too... Harry..." she said, steadying her breaths.  
  
Harry kissed her again. He then took the blanket and threw it over them. Harry cuddled Cho in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Cho... I don't want this to be the last time we will be together... I want us to last." Harry said. Cho nodded. "We will last Harry... I know we will..."  
  
~ Okay, so that's it. What do you think? Tragedy or a happy ending? Actually, this story has like a thousand genres I want to put in but only two fit so I chose the best two ones... in other words, don't be too sure this isn't a tragedy... I just want you to read on, the action starts in the next chapter, read on~ 


	14. The Beginning

Chapter Fourteen~ The Beginning  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up finding Cho beside him, still sleeping. Harry rubbed his eyes and took his watch. He saw that it only seven. Everyone would be leaving by ten, giving them time to fix up.  
  
Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He saw that their things were spread out and messy. Harry smiled anyway. He didn't care if he was the most untidy person in the world now... he and Cho belonged to each other.  
  
Harry noticed Cho's neck. She still had the necklace on. Harry smiled and kissed Cho on the forehead. Cho felt it and her eyes flew open. Harry smiled when she looked at him.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." Harry said softly. Cho smiled. It was the best wake up call she had ever had. "Good morning..." Cho said as she yawned. "You okay?" Harry asked. Cho nodded. "You?" "Amazing..." Harry replied.  
  
Cho looked around. "What time is it?" she asked. "Seven. Everyone won't wake by nine so it gives us time to clean up." Harry said. Cho's hands crept up to her neck and found the pendant of her necklace.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't take it off..." Cho muttered. Harry smiled and took the pendant between his index and thumb. "It still looks beautiful... like you." Harry said, kissing Cho's forehead. Cho closed her eyes and moaned a bit.  
  
She opened her eyes when she felt the couch shift its weight telling that Harry had left it. Cho looked the side where Harry was sitting on a small blue couch, putting on his socks. He was in boxers already. Cho smiled. "You're leaving?" she asked. Harry looked up at her.  
  
He wasn't wearing his glasses and Cho saw that he looked much more handsome without it. Even with it on, she saw him very attractive. "No, I'll just dress, just in case. You go back to sleep, I'll watch you." Harry said. Cho smiled and turned her back on him. Harry saw her back was so silky, so fair and smooth. He smiled seeing her very beautiful.  
  
Harry twitched a bit when he felt his scar prick again. But it was gone just as fast as it had come. Harry shook his head a bit, trying to recover from the slight pain. He looked up at Cho as if checking if she saw him wince or if anything happened to her.  
  
Harry stood up and put on his trousers. He then put on his polo and his sweater on top. Harry took his necktie and didn't bother to tie it around his neck. He just let it hang loosely.  
  
Harry picked up his robes, which were beside the couch and put it aside. He sat on the edge of the couch and watched Cho sleep. Harry brushed off hair from her face and saw her sleeping peacefully. Harry smiled at the thought of her sleeping right away. She was very tired.  
  
He then planted a small kiss on Cho's cheek and held her hand tightly.  
  
"Well, my scar hurt again... that means that Voldemort is active. He wants me Cho. He wants to kill me. I know you know that but I don't want to risk your life just for me. I don't want to be selfish and keep you to myself. I want you to live a happy life with someone whose life isn't at stake.  
  
"But I just want to say, I am so thankful to have known you. Even if we did have fights before and you... (Harry laughed a bit) you even slapped me. That was my first slap from a girl, well, except my Aunt Petunia but never mind her.  
  
"But those fights were nothing. This is what our goal was... thank you for brightening up my day and being there for me. You are the source of my happiness, even if at the midst of terror and terrible things, you are my light Cho... I love you..." Harry said this all while she slept. He then kissed her again and sat on the small couch nearby.  
  
Harry slowly drifted off to sleep when Cho opened her eyes and a tear fell from her eye. "I love you too Harry..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Be safe Harry, we'll write to you." Hermione said, giving Harry a tight hug. Harry returned it as if he felt like Hermione would never come back. He let go and Hermione proceeded to Cho, who hugged also.  
  
Ron faced Harry. "Hang tight mate. Don't worry, Cho's there... be careful, we will write to you and if you don't write back within three days, we will inform the Order." Ron said as he slapped Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled as he rubbed the part Ron had slapped.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He said and hugged his best friend. Tonks went to them and smiled. "So, are you leaving now Ron and Hermione?" she asked. Harry saw her hair now neon green and it was in buns... nothing was on her face.  
  
"Yeah, we'll miss you Tonks!" Hermione said as she proceeded to hug Tonks. Tonks backed away. "Ah, no. No hugs! I'm not the huggable type!" she extended her hand and shook Hermione's. "There! Be careful you two, see you after the break!" Tonks said.  
  
Ron and Hermione smiled and left the castle along with the others.  
  
As soon as they left, Tonks faced Harry. "Occlumency?" she asked. Cho faced them. Harry looked at her. "Sure... right..." he said. Cho smiled. "Good luck." She said weakly. Harry didn't know that Cho had heard everything he said when he thought she was sleeping.  
  
Tonks walked ahead and noticed Harry didn't follow. She turned back. "Harry? Come on, Snape doesn't want to wait!" she said. Harry hesitated. "I'll follow." He said. Tonks smiled as she eyed Cho and left.  
  
Harry faced Cho. "Where are you going to stay?" Harry asked. Cho smiled. "I'll be fine. I can find time to do things and I'll wait for you." Cho said. Harry smiled and went near her. He hugged her tightly. "I love you Cho," he said. Cho hugged him back and closed her eyes.  
  
Harry let go and turned around, following Tonks. Cho stood there, watching him. Harry felt as if he was a world away from her as he went up the stairs exiting the entrance hall. He wanted her in his arms forever and he wanted them both... safe and alive...  
  
Harry met up with Tonks by a corridor and Tonks put her hand on his shoulder as they walked. "You love her, right? Miss... Cho Chang if I'm not mistaken?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded gloomily.  
  
Tonks sighed. "Well, I guess you two have the right to be like this. After all Harry, things don't last in the world. They can come, yes but they leave with you least expecting it would happen." Tonks said as she looked at him. Harry just nodded as he stared at his feet.  
  
Tonks rubbed Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry, work hard and I'm sure you'll do good. You can protect both her and yourself. Just believe." Tonks said. Harry sighed. Tonks lifted an eyebrow. "Magical, is it?" she asked. Harry raised his head.  
  
"What?" Harry finally spoke. "Well, I wouldn't be Lupin's friend for nothing. Look." She said as she took out the battered, crumpled piece of parchment. "Is-is that...?" "The Marauder's map, yes. You see, I am one of the teachers patrolling the halls last night to see if anyone was out."  
  
"And...?" Harry asked, now sounding nervous. "I saw you and Ms. Chang last night together." Tonks said, sounding proud of herself. "Oh no... a teacher knows..." Harry swore. Tonks laughed as they turned a corner.  
  
"Ah! So you did!" she said still sounding proud of herself. Harry eyed her. "What...?" "You see, I had a feeling you did it but I just wanted you to tell me straight from your own mouth!" Tonks said. Harry thought a bit and then moaned. Tonks laughed. "Well, it's alright, like I said, I understand your position. C'mon! I'm from the Order!" Tonks said.  
  
Harry didn't feel better. It bothered him to find out a teacher knows the things he and Cho did even if she wouldn't tell. Harry was quiet now. Tonks cleared her throat. "Oh! I forgot!" she said, stopping. Harry watched her.  
  
Tonks pulled out a piece of parchment and looked at it. "Let's see, you have a schedule ahead of you, a busy one indeed!" she said. Harry frowned. "Occlumency, and you also have Legilimancy lessons after." She said. Harry groaned. "Snape is still my teacher?" he asked.  
  
"... Uh... yeah..." Tonks replied. Harry pouted. Two hours straight of lessons with Snape? "And!" Tonks announced, making Harry jump out of his thoughts. "Sword training with... Lupin later... you have lunch... then... you have more Dark Arts training with me..."  
  
"Hang on, why all the lessons?" Harry asked. Tonks sighed as she lowered her paper. "Harry, Harry, Harry... for one thing, we are preparing you. For another, it is very important and lastly, Professor Dumbledore has suggested you take this all up." Tonks said. Harry hesitated and continued to walk as Tonks explained his schedule.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry walked to the Great Hall for lunch after a bone-breaking lesson with Lupin. Lupin gave him no mercy in his first sword-training lesson. He actually had a wound across his left arm but Lupin healed it anyway.  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall and saw a few Hufflepuffs, no Gryffindors, no Ravenclaws and very few Slytherins. Harry saw Cho eating in her table. She had a book beside her and she periodically glanced to it after taking in a spoon of food.  
  
Harry smiled and walked slowly to her. "Cho!" Harry called out. Everyone glanced to him and watched him walk over to Cho. Cho looked up and her face brightened up. "Harry!" she said and stood up.  
  
Cho hugged Harry making Harry wince a bit. "Ow... ow..." he moaned. Cho let go. "Oh! Sorry, are you okay? What happened? You look tired." Cho said as she studied Harry.  
  
"Sorry, I had sword-training lessons from Lupin, you know him? Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. Cho nodded. "Yeah... yeah, I remember. Sword- training?" she asked.  
  
Harry explained to her everything about his preparation for battle and everything. Cho looked particularly worried about him the whole time. Even if she did look anxious, she urged him to go on. "Yeah, you should go on and work hard. I don't want you going out there not prepared." She said.  
  
Harry ate with Cho in the Ravenclaw table since they are the only ones from their houses who stayed for Christmas. They talked about quidditch, as usual and the new things Harry learned.  
  
Cho practically knocked over her goblet of pumpkin juice when she found out that Snape bore himself into Harry's mind. She was worried Snape might've seen things private...  
  
"Are you sure?" Cho asked, making sure Harry tried his best not to let Snape see what had happened between them. "Yes, positive." Harry said, taking a sip off his juice.  
  
Harry continued with his lessons and his last one was a self- transfiguration lesson from McGonagall. He even learned the Disillusionment Charm and things only the Order might only know.  
  
Cho waited for Harry outside the Transfiguration classroom at around seven in the evening. When Harry emerged, he looked very exhausted. Cho kissed him on the cheek when she saw him. "You okay?" she asked. Harry smiled weakly at her. "Yeah, you're here now."  
  
Cho smiled. "You look tired, come on, let's go to your dorm." She said. Harry took her hand and walked beside her as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was slumped on the couch in his common room as Cho fixed up a cup of hot chocolate for him. She looked at him as she lifted his cup and sighed. He looked so tired and frail.  
  
Cho walked over to him and planted a small kiss on his lips. Harry's eyes flew open. He looked at Cho and smiled. "Here." Cho said, handing the mug to Harry. Harry took a sip of it and put it on the table in front of them. Cho sighed. "Come here." She said.  
  
She pulled Harry down to her lap and laid his head on her thighs. Harry stared up at her looking surprised. "Cho..." "Shhh... just relax and sleep. You're tired, I want you to relax and rest." Cho said, brushing Harry's hair off his forehead as she massaged it a bit.  
  
Harry smiled as he held one of her hands and kissed it. "Thank you." He whispered. Cho smiled and Harry closed his eyes as all his exhaustion and tiredness left him... Cho was there with him and this was what perfection was all about...  
  
Harry woke up and found himself still lying on Cho's lap.  
  
He saw her head titled to the right and she looked like she was sleeping. Harry sat up slowly and gently laid Cho on the bed. She wiggled a little bit as Harry brushed some hair off her face.  
  
Harry stood up and looked at his watch. It was ten-thirty in the evening. Harry sighed and drank the rest of his hot coco. The moment he put the mug down, Harry felt a searing pain in his scar making him groan softly and clutch it tightly.  
  
The pain lasted for a few seconds and Harry felt it leave. His breathing ragged, he pulled his hand slowly away as if waiting for an aftershock. Harry looked at Cho to see if she was still sleeping. Good. Harry heard a tap the window and saw Hedwig outside. Harry ran to it.  
  
Hedwig walked inside and Harry closed the window. He took the parchment tied to her left leg and unrolled it. It read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Be careful, recent attacks have been reported. Protect Cho. She is very fragile right now. Not physically but to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Please, take your lessons seriously and--  
  
End... that was the end... no addressee... nothing... protect Cho? What the hell was that? Not that Harry did not want to but of course he would. He didn't have to be told twice. The handwriting was illegible... weird...  
  
Harry didn't read the Daily Prophet recently so he was clueless about things happening. He didn't want to read it anyway... it was the same thing all summer, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at Large," "The Dark Lord Active," Harry was tired of all those.  
  
Harry perched Hedwig on a hat rack and gave her an owl treat. Harry reread the letter and it looked as if it was rushed and the person who wrote it was cut off... Hedwig hooted softly. Harry turned to her.  
  
Hedwig lifted her right wing and Harry saw a wound. Harry's emerald eyes grew bigger. "Hedwig, where did you get that?" he asked the owl as he looked at the wing. Hedwig lowered it and Harry backed away. "Are you sure there are NO other letters?" Harry asked. Hedwig lowered her beak as a sign of no. Harry sighed.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry turned his head. He saw Cho stirring on her couch.  
  
"Cho...?" Harry asked softly as the letter fell from his hand and went to her. Cho sat up with Harry holding her hand. "W-What time is it?" Cho asked, yawning a bit. Harry looked at his watch. "Eleven. Go back to sleep." Harry said.  
  
Cho smiled. "You aren't changed yet?" she asked. Harry looked at himself and laughed. "Oh, right! I'll change first and you change also. We can plan where we are going to sleep." Harry said as he kissed the corner of Cho's lips and left. Cho smiled and her eyes went to the parchment on the floor. She picked it up and read it. Cho felt a tingle down her spine.  
  
Just then, a tap was heard on the window again. Cho looked over to it and saw a brown owl, an unfamiliar one. She stood up and opened the window. She then took the letter tied to it and read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Bad news! Hermione's missing! Her parents Are looking for her, they called up the Ministry! Please tell me she'll be alright! Do you have a Clue on where she is? Please reply right away! I'm worried about her.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Protect Cho...  
  
Cho swallowed hard. That was the second letter telling Harry he should protect her. What was the deal? What was happening? Hermione's missing? But how can she if she's not in London where the Dark Lord is? She was supposed to be in Asia just as Harry had told Cho.  
  
Cho heard Harry's footsteps coming down and turned to him.  
  
"Hey, you aren't dressed yet." Harry said in blue pyjamas. Cho smiled weakly. "Harry, whose owl is this?" she asked. Harry looked at the brown owl. "Pig?" he asked. "And... this..." Cho said, handing over the letter.  
  
Harry took the letter from Cho and read it. Cho watched him intently. Harry's eyes grew big. "Hermione..." he muttered.  
  
~More twists coming up, everything, from Snape's lessons with Harry up to Tonks' lessons with Harry have connections! Was this chapter boring? But hey, things are connected! Hagrid *might* explain everything in the next chapter. Hermione's whereabouts will be explained, of course, in further chapters and Ron... ah! Just read it! :) ~ 


	15. The Missing Order

Chapter Fifteen~ The Missing Order  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up early. He and Cho had slept in the sixth year boy's dorm where they had their own beds.  
  
He couldn't sleep much since he was worried about Cho; two people have warned him... did this mean something? And Hermione, what happened to Hermione? Missing? How can she be missing?  
  
Harry stood up from his bed and dressed hurriedly. He then looked over to Ron's bed, where Cho was and saw her sleeping peacefully. Harry kissed her cheek lightly. "I love you Cho..." Harry said softly and left the dorm.  
  
Harry sat down on the table in the common room and took a piece of parchment and his inkbottle. Harry dipped his quill in it and saw Hedwig sleeping. Well, I just have to wake her then... Harry thought but began to write:  
  
Ron,  
  
When did you find out she was missing? How did you find out she was missing? Does this have anything to do with You- Know-Who? I don't read the Prophet so I really don't know what is going on. Is there Anything I should know about Cho? Please Reply soon.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry reread it and sighed. It was a sad letter indeed. He then corked his inkbottle and touched Hedwig's feathers slowly. The owl's eyes opened. "Can you please deliver this letter to Ron? It's very important! Extra owl treats for you when you come back!" Harry said.  
  
Hedwig hooted. Harry remembered her wing. "Oh god... you're right... okay um... AH! Pig!!" Harry said when his emerald eyes rested on the brown owl perched on the other table. Harry took owl treats and gave them to Pig. "Deliver this to Ron, please! Thanks." Harry said and he brought the owl to the open window as it flew away.  
  
Harry sighed. Please be safe Hermione, he thought. Harry heard footsteps coming down. He knew it was Cho. She was the only one there with him anyway. Harry took Hedwig out of her cage as Cho came to vision.  
  
She was rubbing her eyes. "Hey... what are you doing?" she asked. Harry smiled and kissed her lips. "I'll just bring Hedwig to Hagrid, you know him, right?" Harry asked. "Oh, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper?" Cho asked, becoming quite interested.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, want to come?" he asked.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Hedwig 'ere 'as an injury, eh? Don' worry 'Arry! She's safe with me!" Hagrid said. Harry nodded. Cho was with him. "'An who is this pretty young lass?" Hagrid asked, smiling through his bushy beard.  
  
Cho, who was blushing from the cold since she and Harry were right outside Hagrid's door, blushed more when Hagrid's eyes went on her. "Oh, she's my girlfriend. Sorry I forgot to tell you Hagrid." Harry said, clutching Cho's hand.  
  
Hagrid's cheerful face changed... couldn't really tell what it was. "Blimey... girlfriend, Harry? I imagined you with one but... blimey! Congratulations you two!" Hagrid said. Harry smiled. "Come in! Come in! Wan' some tea?" Hagrid asked as Harry and Cho went in.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" Harry said as he led Cho inside the cramped little hut and they took their seat. Cho saw Fang and she smiled. "Is that your dog, Hagrid?" she asked. Hagrid looked at Cho then at Fang. "Oh! Yea, got 'em before, like him? Very lovable, ain't ye?" Hagrid asked the dog as Fang sat up.  
  
Harry would've expected a girl like Cho to whine in disgust for the dog but instead, she went over to Fang and tickled his head. Fang let out a satisfied growl as he lay back down. Cho smiled. "Good doggy... you are a nice one!" she said as she continued mesmerizing the dog.  
  
Hagrid eyed Harry, Harry thought Hagrid thought the same thing as he. Hagrid smiled and motioned over to Cho. Harry nodded and smiled. "'Ere ya go, two cuppa teas!" Cho looked at Hagrid and went back beside Harry.  
  
"So, how've ye been?" Hagrid asked, sitting down in front of the couple as he drank his tea. "Fine, got my usual lessons, Occlumency, Legilimancy-" "Oh! Tha's right, ye don't know! Professor Tonks came to me hut a short while ago and told me she was very busy and that she had to leave right away. She told me to tell ye Snape won't be teaching today..."  
  
Harry stood up as he banged his hands on the table. "I beg your pardon?!" he asked but he looked happy. Hagrid, Cho and Fang got startled. "I said, no lessons with Snape for yeh today..." "Oh yeah!!" Harry shouted. Cho smiled as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
"So, will Dumbledore give me free time?" Harry asked, sitting back down. Hagrid looked quiet. He stared at his cup. "Professor Dumbledore ain't here too Harry, it's hard to explain..." "What? Why?" Cho asked.  
  
Hagrid eyed Cho. "The whole Order left. You know, the Order of the Phoenix, got problems..." "But, you're from Order, Hagrid, why are you..." "Professor Dumbledore said they needed some kind of a lookout." Hagrid replied.  
  
Harry frowned. "No Order? Not one?" he asked. Hagrid sighed and shook his head. "Nope, 'cept for me o'course!" he said, taking a sip off his tea.  
  
* * *  
  
"He knows something Cho, I know he does." Harry said as the two walked along the halls after lunch. "But Hagrid will tell you if there was right? I mean, you said it yourself, you two are very close friends!" Cho replied. Harry shook his head. "But still..."  
  
They passed the office of Professor Snape with much notice since the door was partially open. "What...?" Harry asked himself as he walked over to Snape's office. "Oh yeah, he's part of the Order..." Harry muttered not knowing Cho was right behind him. "What?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked behind him. "Snape is part of the Order." Harry said. Cho gave a little gasp. "Snape? The Order? I never knew I..." Cho whispered. Harry closed Snape's door.  
  
"Let's not sneak in, other teachers might spot us snooping into his office." Harry said. Cho nodded, still astounded by Snape. Harry and Cho continued walking when Harry stopped as he grabbed Cho's arm.  
  
"What?" Cho asked. "Let's go to the Gryffindor common room! Ron might have a reply!" Harry said and with Seeker reflexes, ran the other way in a snap. Cho, with equally fast speed tore after him.  
  
Pig was there, perched on Hedwig's cage. Harry ran to Pig and took the letter tied to its leg. Harry opened it as soon as Cho went beside him:  
  
Harry,  
  
My dad told me he saw Hermione's Parents in the Ministry and spoke with them. Said they only noticed her missing when they were in the London airport. Her parents said something about an owl Arriving before they boarded their plane And Hermione said for them to go ahead so she could read the letter. They looked for her and couldn't find her.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Cho is just fragile now, Hermione told me something about her in the train going home. Just protect her.  
  
Harry and Cho stared at each other. "What happened to Hermione?" Cho asked. Harry shrugged and as he was about to put the paper on the table nearby, a shot of pain struck his forehead.  
  
Harry moaned and clutched the edge of the table. Cho went near him. "Harry, are you okay?" she asked. Harry was frowning and his face was red. He kept moaning and losing control of his leg support from time to time.  
  
Cho couldn't support him and soon, they both fell on the floor. "Harry... your scar? Is that it? Can you make it all the way to the Hospital Wing?" she asked. Harry shook his head and one hot sting struck him. Harry wailed in pain and rolled on the floor. "Harry! Harry!!" Cho screamed.  
  
Harry felt as if he wanted to die now, just to get rid of the pain... anything to get rid of the pain. "H-Hermione!!!" Harry shouted. Cho looked stunned, "Hermione?" she asked. "She's... AHHH!!! NO!!" Harry shouted as he clutched his scar.  
  
"Hermione? Where? Harry, tell me!!" Cho screamed. "She's... not... good... help... now... no... CHO!!!" Harry shouted as he tightened his hold on her hand. Cho let go of his hold and removed his hand from his own forehead. She put her palm on his forehead and Harry stopped shouting but he was still breathing raggedly.  
  
"Cho... it was Hermione... and... someone else... I saw them..." Harry muttered. Cho removed her palm and looked at the scar. It was burning a bright red. "Where?" she asked. "It was... in the... he put a spell... something vague..." Harry muttered his eyes closed.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the couch, you need to lie down." Cho said. Harry slowly stood up. When he lay on the couch, Cho sat beside him. She watched him just in case he would have another pain in the scar.  
  
"Hermione... it was like... I was feeling what was happening to her... and there was another person..." "Anyone familiar?" Cho asked. Harry didn't react, he just kept breathing harshly. Cho eyed him for a reply.  
  
"I don't know..." Harry muttered finally. Cho held his hand. "Don't worry Harry, just rest... you need it..." Harry sighed but his breathing was still harsh.  
  
Cho stood up and went by the window when Harry was asleep already. She hugged herself to warm herself some more when she glanced down at the window. She saw a figure and it was just standing there. Cho frowned and pressed closer on the window's glass.  
  
The figure was black, standing out from the sunlight and the white snow. The figure was obviously hooded and it took out a stick... was it a stick? No... it was too limp to be a stick. It was... a black rose!  
  
Cho gave herself a little gasp. She remembered what Harry saw...  
  
The figure slowly took one petal from the rose; Cho winced in pain. She held her stomach, where the pain had shot through. The figure, as if sensing Cho's pain, looked up, directly at her. Cho and the figure were eye to eye...  
  
The figure didn't seem to have eyes... it then ran through the Forbidden Forest and vanished. Cho blinked a few times... what was that?  
  
* * *  
  
Harry didn't have lessons the whole day since the Order wasn't around to train him. Hogwarts seemed much more quiet even if students and some teachers were there too.  
  
It was already dinnertime; Cho and Harry were eating together in the Ravenclaw table when an owl came by. Harry and Cho looked up and the owl dropped an envelope to Harry.  
  
Harry caught it. "What is it?" Cho asked. She never told him about the figure she saw and what she felt... she didn't want to worry Harry anymore. Harry looked at the back of the envelope. It said, "Mr. Harry James Potter, Great Hall, Dinner" "Dumbledore." Harry said automatically.  
  
He opened the envelope and read the letter out loud but only he and Cho could hear:  
  
Harry,  
  
Please come here to 12 Grimmauld Place, we have to discuss important things. Also, you MUST bring Ms. Cho Chang with you; keep her with you all the time. Tonks will escort the two of you to your destination.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Just then, Professor Sprout's voice called out their names, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Chang, please proceed to the entrance hall!" she said. Harry and Cho abandoned their dinner and both left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is this?" Cho asked when she, Harry and Tonks entered Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. "London, shhh..." Tonks said as she lit her wand as they made their way through the house of Sirius Black. Harry's heart held pain as they walked through the halls, him remembering Sirius.  
  
"In here!" Tonks whispered and led the two into the dark room. Harry saw the room dimly lit with about thirty candles and saw the Order in there. Mrs. Weasley rushed to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"Are you alright Harry? Have you been well?" she asked as she studied the teenage boy. "Yes Mrs. Weasley I..." "Ms. Chang, doing okay?" Professor Lupin asked. Cho looked at him and nodded. Mrs. Weasley shifted her eyes upon Cho.  
  
"Cho Chang! Yes, you are Harry's girlfriend, right? Ron has told me. Are you okay? You and Harry okay?" Mrs. Weasley said, tossing some of Cho's hair off her shoulders and fixing up the girl. Cho smiled. "I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Harry..." Dumbledore's voice came. Harry looked over to the head of the table. McGonagall, Tonks, and Kingsley... all the familiar faces were there. "Professor." Harry said in reply.  
  
"Sit down, we have to talk." Dumbledore said. Harry and Cho did so.  
  
~So you probably are on the edge of your seat now, the action starts by the seventeenth chapter, revelation and truths for the sixteenth chapter, hang tight and you'll find things out~  
  
~By the way, thanks to all who reviewed, I never knew this story was getting to you guys! Thank you very much and I promise to make it better... good thing I don't have writer's block in this story, ideas just flush through me so...~ 


	16. The Untold

Chapter Sixteen~ The Untold  
  
***  
  
Everyone was quiet. Chills were in the air, even among the warm aura given off by the candles that surrounded them. It was like a power failure... but it was still meant to be like that. Harry couldn't help but talk...  
  
"What is going on? Where is Hermione? Ron? Why are you all here?" Harry asked all this, expecting to be answered but none came. Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, terrible things... you have to be prepared..."  
  
"What? Is this another one of the things I don't know? Why must you keep this all from..." "Harry," Cho's voice came. Harry looked at her. "Let's just listen..." Harry looked back at Dumbledore who still looked calm.  
  
"Voldemort, Harry," no one jumped, surprisingly. "He is the cause of why we are all here. I am sure you that very well." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded impatiently.  
  
"As you see, not all the Order is present. Hagrid is in Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley, in the burrow and Professor Snape..." Dumbledore paused. "Is with your friend, Hermione granger." Dumbledore said as if a conclusion.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, astounded.  
  
"Let me explain everything." Dumbledore started. "As you know, professor Snape teaches you Occlumency. He saw things in your mind that you have kept and because you are still not a master, you allowed him to extract thoughts from you, letting him be aware of things on your mind. He told me, about one thought in your mind about a certain black rose,"  
  
Cho twitched a little on this.  
  
"And, he extracted a dream from you, a full dream to be exact. It was about Voldemort, you and Ms. Chang here. But you weren't mindful of Voldemort's words not like professor Snape Harry." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "He said that Cho was as beautiful as a rose, something of connection with what you saw.  
  
"Professor Snape then summoned Ms. Granger that is why your meetings of Occlumency were reduced. Ms. Granger told Professor Snape about you showing Mr. Weasley, her and Ms. Chang the rose where a certain black figure had left it. They analysed connections Harry, they wanted to warn you before anything. But Christmas vacation has cut their meetings short."  
  
"No wonder Hermione told me to be safe before she left..." Harry said. "Could be. She was giving you forewarnings. She wanted you safe. Snape had owled Ms. Granger not to continue with her vacation because of her being in danger since she has this connection with you.  
  
"Snape did not finish his letter Harry. The figure turned out to be Bellatrix, one of Voldemort's most loyal servants. She figured out that Snape and Ms. Granger were on the right track so she had to take care of them. A Death Eater kidnapped Hermione in the airport and Snape was tortured. The Order was summoned right away after the complaint of Mr. and Mrs. Granger.  
  
"We had to call you and Ms. Chang here because you two are greatly involved..." "But sir, if I may ask, what is the significance of the black rose to any of us?" Harry asked. Dumbledore exchanged looks with some of the Order.  
  
"A symbol of death. Cho, are there any specific instances wherein you experience pain?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone eyed her. Cho swallowed hard. "Y-Yes..." "When, may I ask?" Dumbledore asked. "When Harry held up the rose when we first saw it, I felt it and when Harry was sleeping a while ago, the figure was there, on the grounds, when a petal was taken off, I felt it again..."  
  
Harry eyed Cho. "Y-You never told me," he said. Cho lowered her head. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't want you to worry anymore..." Cho muttered. "Rose Harry, You-Know-Who, in your dream called Cho a beautiful rose, Bellatrix brought the rose to Hogwarts, it was black meaning death and Cho experiences pain once it is touched." Tonks explained.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Tonks asked. Harry was quiet for a while. "I'm sure Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley told you to protect Ms. Chang, it is because, her life is at stake." Dumbledore concluded.  
  
Harry stared at everyone. They were all speechless. "Understand Harry, nothing lasts in this world. Protect it with all your might but still..." Lupin said.  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted as he stood up, pushing his chair back. "NO! I won't have it!!" Harry said loudly. "Harry, listen to me..." "DAMMIT I WON'T LISTEN!!" Harry shouted at Tonks. He was so angry and sad; he didn't know what to do.  
  
"All my life, I've never experienced true love from the people I expected to love me! My parents!! My mum and dad!! They're gone!! Killed by that... that so called Dark Lord and now..." Harry looked angrily at Cho. She wasn't looking at him, she was crying softly.  
  
"Cho is going to leave me?! Dammit!! I won't have it! I don't want it! I love her and I want us to last!! Don't tell me anything!! I know what you are all going to say... I'm out of here..." Harry said as he pushed back his chair making it fall hard on the floor and he left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Breathing hard, Harry leaned against the wall beside the door he had just exited. He was crying now but not sobbing. He felt tears stream down his cheeks and he was shivering.  
  
Harry walked up the stairs and to his former room during the summer. He lay on the bed and started the ceiling. He was so angry, sad, frustrated, everything! He was so confused and lost. Cho was leaving him? Everything was a joke?  
  
A few moments later, a knock was heard on the door. "Get out... I don't want anyone here." Harry said as his greeting. "Harry, it's me, Cho." Cho's voice came. Harry's mind changed. He stood up and opened the door.  
  
"Harry-" Cho was about to say when Harry caught her in a tight hug. Harry felt her little arms circle him as well. "Cho... don't leave me... you said we will last..." Harry muttered. Cho closed her eyes and tears fell slowly.  
  
"I won't leave you... I won't..." she said. They stayed that way for a while, in each other's arms. Harry then let go and lifted her chin as he captured her lips in a kiss. They kissed each other gently and sensuously. Harry then removed the kiss, kissed her cheek, her ear then her neck.  
  
"Cho, I love you." Harry said softly as he faced her. Cho smiled. "Tonks told me you'd be here." Cho said as Harry's hand cradled her cheek. "I don't care about them, I only care about you Cho..." Harry said.  
  
Cho smiled, tiptoed and planted a kiss on Harry's nose. "Harry, I won't die, I won't leave this world. You know that's what I told you before; I will never leave you. I will love you no matter what Harry." Cho said. Harry smiled and hugged Cho again.  
  
"Where will you sleep?" Harry asked. Cho smiled. "I'll just ask Mrs. Weasley. She might give me a room anyway." Cho said. She let go of Harry and looked around. "Was this your room during the summer?" Cho asked. Harry nodded. During their bonding time, Harry had told Cho everything from Sirius black to the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Cho walked over to Harry's bed and lay on it. "I like your bed, it's soft..." Cho said. Harry smiled and went to Cho, kissing her. "Why don't you sleep here for tonight?" he asked. Cho giggled. "Harry, you know everyone down there might think." Cho replied. Harry gave her a lop-sided smile. "C'mon, Tonks knows!" Harry said.  
  
Cho sat up abruptly making Harry go backwards. "What?!" she asked. Harry explained everything when he and Tonks made their way to his Occlumency lesson.  
  
"But still..." "Harry! Cho! Come down here!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came. Harry and Cho eyed the door and went out of Harry's room. Mrs. Weasley was at the end of the stairs and she had a smile on her face. "Want some dinner dears? I fixed you up some things!" she said. Cho eyed Harry.  
  
"Um, no thank you Mrs. Weasley, we had dinner before we arrived here." Harry said. Cho looked at Mrs. Weasley and smiled telling her Harry's right. Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Okay then! Have a nice sleep you two!" she said as she left.  
  
* * *  
  
"You never told me Cho..." "I'm so sorry I didn't Harry, I didn't want you to worry anymore. I mean, you had lessons, you had problems and I didn't want to be a burden any longer than I already am." Cho replied. The two were on Harry's bed, lying down as they talked.  
  
"Look, you should tell me. I want you to be honest. I don't care if it's bad, I want to know." Harry said as he rose from the bed and looked over to Cho. Cho smiled. "Well, you know now, right?" she said.  
  
Harry sighed and lay back on the bed. There were a few moments of silence. "Cho?" Harry asked softly. Cho didn't respond. Harry turned to her and saw her sleeping. "Good night Cho..." Harry said as he kissed Cho on the lips.  
  
He lay back down on the bed, holding her hand as he put an arm under his head. He heard Cho giggle. He looked to her side and saw her giggling with eyes closed. "You thought I was sleeping!" Cho said. Harry smiled. "Oh, very funny!" Harry said.  
  
Cho smiled and kissed Harry lightly, "Ha, ha! So sorry..." she said.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed Cho back.  
  
~Okay, I'm in the process of typing chapter seventeen. Sorry IF I kind of got things wrong in the revelation part, no comments anymore about that, I was kind of puzzled myself but oh well... so wait for chapter seventeen, I'm still trying to find out the perfect spot for battle... he, he~ 


	17. And so it Begins

Chapter Seventeen~ And So it Begins  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up and found himself hugging Cho next to him. The room was messy telling him what about what they did last night. Harry sat up and groaned a bit since he felt very tired. Harry looked at Cho and found her still looking fresh even after the last night.  
  
Harry sighed and lay back on the bed. "Harry...?" Cho's weary voice came. Harry looked to her. "Hey there, are you okay?" he asked. Cho smiled and her eyes were half open. "Never better..." Cho muttered. Harry kissed Cho and stood up. Cho closed her eyes.  
  
A flash of Hermione screaming... another figure was there... it was moaning in pain also... Hermione's voice was growing louder and then softer... she was in pain... she was screaming for Ron, Harry and Cho's help...  
  
"Hermione!!!" Cho shouted as she thrust forward. Harry went to her. "Cho!" Cho was breathing harshly. "H-Harry... it was Hermione... she was... in pain... she's looking for us... Ron, you... me..." Cho then grabbed Harry's polo, which was unbuttoned, hanging loosely around him.  
  
"We've got to help her Harry!! We have to help her!! Harry, she's dying! I can feel it!!" Cho said. Harry stared at Cho. "Hermione...? Hermione's dying?" Harry asked. Cho, who was panting with nervousness nodded frantically. "Harry! Please! Hermione's somewhere in..."  
  
"Where Cho?" Harry asked as he held both her arms. "Where is she?" Harry asked again. Cho started to cry and shook her head. "I can't remember... Harry... tell the Order... tell them now!" she said. Harry hesitated as he looked at Cho with concern. He nodded and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes! Cho said it!" Harry said to the whole Order. Tonks stared over to Dumbledore as if waiting for a reply. "When did she see this?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "We woke up... I stood up and then after a few moments, I heard her scream Hermione's name..." Harry said. He left out the private parts.  
  
"Albus, what is this?" Professor McGonagall asked. Dumbledore eyes Harry. "Tell Ms. Chang she needs to tell me every single detail. Mad-Eye, you and Kingsley go to the Ministry of Magic and inform Cornelius about this incident. The rest of you, you stay." Dumbledore ordered.  
  
Mad-Eye Moody eyed Harry, both his magical one and the normal one. "Take care of Chang, Potter." He said hoarsely and left the house of Black with Kingsley. Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I'll call Cho?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and heard screams coming form, his room. Harry ran faster and bust open the door. His eyes grew wide when he saw Cho...  
  
There she was on the bed, arching her back from time to time and she was perspiring... she was so pale and her screams were of unbearable pain. Cho twisted and turned on the bed erratically and moaned over and over.  
  
"Cho!!" Harry shouted and ran to her, holding down her body. Cho settled once Harry had laid his hands on her. She was panting hard and her eyes were closed. "T-The... Cruciatus curse... I felt it... Harry... I felt it..." Cho muttered.  
  
Harry hugged her. "How...? Why did you... it's impossible... no one else was here..." Harry said as he rocked Cho. Cho hugged him back and cried. "It was hell... like my body was being torn apart... Harry... don't leave me... never leave me..." Cho muttered.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, still hugging her. Cho's breathing was still harsh, "I don't know... Harry I don't know..." Cho said. Harry closed his eyes shut. Damn you Voldemort... don't you dare take my Cho from me... the hell with you... I'll kill you once and for all... you are making her suffer...Harry thought.  
  
Cho let go of Harry's hug and put her hands on his shoulders. "He... he's coming Harry... he wants to kill... he wants you to suffer... he wants you in pain..." Cho muttered. "I-I'm going mad... I am..." "No Cho... no, you are not going mad, you are NOT!" Harry said as he held her waist. Cho was crying and her eyes were red. She looked very tired but still very beautiful.  
  
"Harry!!" a voice shouted from downstairs. Harry turned about and heard footsteps running up the stairs. Ron appeared and saw Harry and Cho. "Harry!" he said as he ran to them. Harry looked at Cho and she was unconscious. "Cho! Cho!" Harry shouted as he gently shook her.  
  
"What the..." Ron muttered. "When did you arrive?" Harry asked Ron. "My dad brought me. Dumbledore ordered the whole Order to come so my dad came and brought me. What happened to Cho?" Ron asked. Harry stared at the Asian girl. "She... had a vision... of Hermione..." "Hermione? Where?!" Ron asked as he neared Harry.  
  
"She didn't tell me, she was under the Cruciatus spell when I came here from downstairs... Ron, Cho's in trouble." Harry muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
It was nightfall. Harry was outside 12 Grimmauld Place with the night breeze swaying his tousled hair. He was in shock. Cho was with Professor McGonagall and Professor Tonks. Dumbledore was inside and the rest of the Order wasn't there.  
  
Harry looked up at the night sky. It did not have stars. It was a cloudy night. Harry sighed. Please be alright Cho... don't die on me... Harry thought. He then saw a couple of specs in the sky... it was moving. Harry squinted and got ready for a possible scar prick. Nothing.  
  
He then saw it; the specs were two people on brooms. Harry stood up as he stared at them. It was Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley. They landed smoothly beside Harry. "What did the Ministry say?" Harry asked. Moody eyes Harry with his magical one. "They sent out Dementors everywhere. One little movement of possible Death Eaters or You-Know-Who himself, they would inform us." Kingsley said.  
  
Harry nodded. "HARRY!" a voice of a girl came. Harry wheeled around. It was Hermione's voice. "Hermione?" Harry said out loud. "What?" Moody asked. Harry stared at them. "You heard her, she called out my name..." Harry said. Moody made a face (if that was possible). "Potter, are you alright? Ms. Granger isn't here." He said.  
  
Harry frowned. "I heard her! I heard her and..." "Harry! News! We have to go to Hogwarts right now!!" Ron said, popping his head out the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley landed by the lake, near the Forbidden Forest. "What's going on?" Harry asked. No one had said a word during their journey.  
  
"It's Hagrid, he's injured." Ron said as the rest of the Order made their way to Hagrid's hut. Harry and Ron followed bringing their brooms with them. Lupin knocked on the door. "Hagrid?" he asked. Everyone was quiet.  
  
"Come in!" an elderly woman's voice came. Everyone entered. They saw Madam Pomfrey with a sleeping Hagrid. "What happened?" Tonks asked. "He was attacked. He said before I put him to sleep that two Death Eater's visited his hut, Malfoy and Rookwood, he said. They were asking the whereabouts of young Potter here and the rest of you." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"And?" Kingsley asked. "Of course, as noble as Hagrid is, he didn't tell. They tortured him with spells not of my knowledge." Madam Pomfrey said as she stared at Hagrid. Harry went near Hagrid. "He's here, isn't he?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. Harry faced everyone. "Voldemort... he's here." Harry said. "Balderdash! He can't be here in Hogwarts unless..." Tonks said as she eyed everyone. "Dumbledore. He isn't here, Voldemort has a clear chance." Harry said.  
  
A screeching sound was heard. Harry and the rest of them wheeled about. There was an owl coming their way. It went on the table and Harry went near it as he took the parchment.  
  
Harry,  
  
Ms. Chang is missing! We let her Rest in your room and When we Were about to check on Her, she Is gone. Harry, look for Her and Be careful. Keep her alive.  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
Harry froze. Ron was eyeing him. "H-Harry...?" he asked nervously as if expecting Harry to knock over something. Tonks took the letter and read it along with Lupin and Kingsley. Moody's magical eye was turning about.  
  
"Harry, let's look for her first." Ron said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry tossed it off violently. His eyes were neither brilliant nor vibrant. His eyes were a smoky green. He felt so angry he could kill anyone in the hut right now.  
  
Harry dropped his broom, took out his wand and left the hut. Ron and the rest of the Order followed. Harry ran to the entrance of the forest. He looked up and it was starting to rain.  
  
"COME AND GET ME!! YOU WANT ME, RIGHT?! GET ME YOU FILTHY SCUM!!" Harry shouted. Rain started to pour. Harry closed his eyes. Everyone was watching him. "TAKE ME!! KILL ME!! JUST DON'T HARM CHO! DON'T YOU DARE KILL HER!!" Harry shouted again.  
  
"Potter..."  
  
Everyone then took out their wands. Ron was shivering but he stood his ground. Harry lowered his head. He looked straight at the forest. He frowned. "Voldemort..." he muttered. Ron heard him. "Harry, don't go in there alone!" he shouted, as the rain grew harder.  
  
Harry took a few steps forward. "Where are you... where are you dammit...?" Harry said softly as he walked. "Harry!! Don't... AHHH!!" Ron shouted. Harry turned around and saw dark figures circling the order and Ron.  
  
"Death Eaters!!" Harry shouted. The figures didn't stop. "Spread out!!" Lupin shouted. Moody, Kingsley and Tonks, who grabbed Ron, ran to different directions.  
  
Spells started to shoot everywhere, stunning spells, petrifying spells, everything! Harry dodged the beams as he ran into the forest, trying to avoid them.  
  
Harry was now out of range and he looked around. He was inside the large forest. Harry looked around and didn't see (or hear) anything but howls of animals, fog, trees and the usual roots sticking out.  
  
A dark figure was behind Harry, walking closer to him. Harry felt it, someone was there. He turned around to see who it was but it was too late, the figure grabbed him. "Ahhh!!!" Harry shouted. "Who are you?" Harry asked as the figure clutched him tightly.  
  
The figure removed its hood only to reveal the familiar and most dreaded face to Harry... Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Harry's bright eyes grew big. "B-Bellatrix..." he muttered. Bellatrix gave him a sarcastic smile. "Potter, so we meet again!" she said. Harry frowned and shouted, "Expelliarmus!!" to her making her jolt backwards.  
  
Bellatrix stood up. She was only about less than ten feet away from Harry. Harry's eyes were big, he was panting hard and he had his wand up to her direction.  
  
"Ah... nice touch Potter... not good enough though!" she said as she spat out blood and wiped the corner of her mouth from blood. Harry lifted up his wand higher. "Where is Cho?" he asked demandingly.  
  
Bellatrix tossed off her hair and stood up straight. "It's not polite to ask for things without 'please'." She said mockingly. Harry frowned more. "Dammit!! Tell me where she is or I just might spare you from torture!" Harry shouted. Bellatrix laughed. "Ah, ah, ah! Such language little boy!" she said as she moved her finger side to side.  
  
"TELL ME NOW!!!" Harry shouted. "Tell me now..." Bellatrix mimicked. "Stupef..." Harry was about to shout when another voice was heard. "Bella, do not mock the boy..." the eerie voice said. Harry turned around. He saw a figure half covered with fog...  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said as he lowered his wand.  
  
"That is LORD Voldemort to you, you wretched child!!" Bellatrix spat at Harry who paid not attention to her.  
  
"Looking for Chang, Potter? Fortunately, I accept to help you even without 'please'." Voldemort said. Harry raised his wand to him. "Bring her to me." Harry said. Voldemort did not move. "BRING HER TO ME TOM!!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Very well..." Voldemort said and with a wave of his wand, Harry's vision blurred... things swirled around and Harry felt light... very light...  
  
* * *  
  
Harry opened his eyes as found himself in a dungeon-like place. Only it was larger and it was on the outside. Slime was all around and there was moss growing from everywhere. It was like they were in a forest-dungeon place.  
  
Harry stood up slowly and saw a large wall, a cliff-like wall. Harry took his glasses and wore them. His eyes grew larger. "Cho!!" he shouted. Cho was lying on the ground. She was in her casual clothing and she looked particularly dirty. Harry went to her and stared at her.  
  
"Cho... Cho no, wake up! Wake up!" Harry said as he shook Cho. Cho had wounds everywhere. "So, you found her." a woman's voice came. Harry turned around. "Bellatrix, what did you do to her?" Harry shouted.  
  
Bellatrix came out from the shadows; her hood back in place but her face was still visible. She was smiling. "Just some fun, Potter. I wanted her to feel pain. God! This girl has too many pleasures in her life so I wanted her to have a taste of misery... get it?" she said as she took out her wand.  
  
She gave it a wave and muttered words not familiar to Harry. Cho woke up. "What... where am I?" she asked, blinking a few times. She caught sight of Harry, who was staring at her. "Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Cho!!" Harry said out loud and grabbed her for a tight hug. Cho hugged Harry back. Bellatrix let out an impatient moan. "Yeah, yeah reunion for the two lover's, great... now get ready Potter!!" she screamed. Harry let go of Cho and looked at Bellatrix.  
  
"I-It's her!! She was the one who kidnapped me from Grimmauld Place!! She was doing the Cruciatus curse on me!!" Cho screamed. Harry eyed her. "How did she find out the headquarters' of the Order?" Harry whispered. "I... I do not know..." Cho muttered.  
  
Bellatrix laughed. "Want to know how? Here you go!" she said and waved her wand. Two figures appeared. One was Hermione and... Professor Snape?!  
  
Hermione and Snape seemed unconscious. Harry saw them. "S-Snape? What is he... doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh I simply tortured him. It was funny really. I mean, a stone-cold hard hearted teacher became so easy to be a little snitch to me." Bellatrix said in an as a-matter-of-fact tone. "I asked him questions, he did not cooperate. I asked where the Order was and you Potter. The other slime ball Death Eater's couldn't get anything out of Hagrid so I had to take measures."  
  
"M-Measures?" Harry asked. Bellatrix sighed. "I asked Snape. He wouldn't tell me of course so I had to get it out of him... he told me everything with a tint of Veritaserum. And of course, I took the opportunity to torture him. Ah, you should have seen it! And Granger here..." Bellatrix turned to Hermione.  
  
"Stubborn girl, I must say, very stubborn. She practically fought my Veritaserum. But no need, Snape told me everything. I tortured Granger also. When I found out you two were in 12 Grimmauld Place, I had to take your weakness..." Bellatrix raised her wand to Cho who backed away a bit.  
  
"Cho Chang. Yes... your love interest. It was easy, I take her, I tortured her with the Cruciatus, I wounded her badly, out of pleasure of course, and... you came." She said in a conclusion. "Can't stop being a hero, can you Potter? Always save, save, save... you can't even protect the people you love. You let me, no, allowed me to succeed easily." Bellatrix smiled again.  
  
"Good isn't it? Good plan. Granger and Snape here knew what was happening. I had to take care of them," she said. There was a pause. Harry was so angry; he was standing up now, clutching his wand in his hand tightly.  
  
"Oh! I forgot!" Bellatrix said. She waved her wand again and there appeared the same black rose Harry and Cho saw before. Harry's green irises grew big. Bellatrix twirled the rose between her fingers. "You know who this is, Harry?" she asked and eyed him sinisterly.  
  
Harry did not respond.  
  
"This is Chang." Bellatrix said triumphantly with a wider smile. Cho gave a little gasp.  
  
~Okay so that's chapter seventeen. Where are they? Do you guys have a clue? Find that out! My answers to the reviews will be in chapter eighteen. By the way, chapter eighteen will be entitled, "Thorns to a Rose", kinda like the climax of the story and the real battle... so keep reviewing! I'd love to hear from you! ~ 


	18. Thorns To A Rose

THORNS TO A ROSE  
  
Review answers:  
  
Holy Swordsman- thank you very much in becoming my very first reviewer. Thank you also for liking my fic so much, I reviewed your story but my review did not come out (uhhh) anyway, thanks a lot and I'll keep you posted! Thanks for being one of my constant reviewers!  
  
Toxiclove- hey there! Glad you love it, don't worry, I'll try to make it better. The 18th chapter is a bit hard to type since things might sound too "unrealistic". I want things to be as realistic as possible. Thanks again!  
  
Bon- thanks! :)  
  
EmmeralCho- glad you like it! Thanks a lot!  
  
TheLightningBoltScar- glad you like it and thanks for the nice review!!  
  
Anali- thanks a lot; I tried my best to stick to their characters!  
  
I Love Cho- ha, ha, thanks a lot! I'm so happy you guys like it! Thanks also for being one of my constant reviewers!  
  
Diezel- thanks! *blush* that hit me a lot!! He, he! :)  
  
Tylah- thanks! :)  
  
YamiLeena- glad you love the fic and thanks for being one of my constant reviewers! I'll update soon! Me, a god? More like a goddess (he, he) I'm a girl, is it obvious? Lol! Thanks a lot and glad you love the story!! :)  
  
Panuru4u- thanks a lot! *blush again*  
  
Potter Wizz- thanks a lot! Glad you like it! thanks for being one of my constant reviewers!  
  
Lily- I guess it was a bit drastic but I had to do something to make them go to detention at the same time to let the story work. I'll make it better next time! Thanks!  
  
Devotion408- happy ending...? Uhhh... I don't know *evil grin*  
  
Writer007- thanks! Loved your story too! :)  
  
Ghetx2o- (Eunjee, right?) thanks a lot that you love the story! And also, for being one of my constant reviewers!  
  
XXdOmOnXx- uh, what did that mean? (Laughs) its okay, I can tell (I think) what your reaction is... (I don't want to assume anyway...) thanks anyway!  
  
Boo88- glad you like it and thanks so much for the nice reviews, thanks also for being one of my constant reviewers! I'll make it better! :)  
  
I-Luv-Cheese- your from Britain? Great! I'm having an English reviewer! Ha, ha! I'm Asian (Chinese) that's why I am so happy to hear from other people (like Eunjee!) I'll try to email you and I hope we become friends (like Eunjee... again). Thanks a lot and I hope you are pleased with the ending I have in mind!  
  
pAnDoRa- thanks a lot! Glad you like it!  
  
PeZ-yUaN- yeah... I'm evil... read the message I wrote to toxiclove to be clarified about chap. 18. A little delay might be the result but I'm almost done with it, just revising. :) Thanks a lot!  
  
Hippyman69- thanks a lot dude that hit me! Hehe! Yeah, I'll be continuing the story you like, Crossing Lines? Yea... so wait for it! Thanks again! :)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Okay, that was really great! I am so happy everyone likes the story! I thought I would get very little reviews... but hey, my hard working mind paid off!! :)  
  
It also looks like everyone wants a happy ending, (pouts) ha, ha! Just kidding! I hate sad ending stories also, I feel so empty so I try my best to let Harry and Cho survive their obstacles and still stay together.  
  
Just so you guys know, the ending is like one of the books, CLIFFHANGERS. But not totally. Since Harry is in sixth year, it is impossible for him to defeat Voldemort, and then there wouldn't be a Book Seven, right...?  
  
Well, here it is, the climax of the story and the battle...  
  
Chapter Eighteen~ Thorns to a Rose  
  
***  
  
Harry was speechless. He was frozen. He then shook his head slowly. "No... no... it can't be." Harry muttered. Bellatrix nodded. "Oh yes... black is death, right Potter? Do you remember the dream? The dream Lord Voldemort gave you?" Bellatrix asked.  
  
"Gave me?" Harry asked. Bellatrix lifted an eyebrow. "'She is beautiful... like a rose...' familiar Potter?" Bellatrix asked, her wand down. Harry was in a state of shock. "L-Legilimancy..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh, I underestimated you! You ARE smart! I never knew!" Bellatrix said sarcastically. She then clapped a few times. "Bravo! Bravo! Oh, and once I rid this flower of its petals, Cho here..." she said as she eyes Cho. "Will expire." She said.  
  
"NO!!!" Harry shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!!!" Harry shouted again quickly within a split second. Bellatrix had shouted "Protego" to protect herself. Bellatrix then laughed. "Stupid is what you are Potter, first, your godfather, Sirius Black, my pitiful cousin, and now... Cho here. Aren't you already selfish enough Potter? Letting her die just like this?" she asked.  
  
Cho had stood up and Harry felt her clutch his arm tightly. "No, I do not regret I am here Harry! I said I would never leave you." Cho said. Harry looked at her. "Cho..." he said. Cho smiled. "I love you Harry... don't let this... this evil witch separate us!" she said.  
  
"Oh, thank you! That was actually a compliment. Crucio!!" Bellatrix shouted. Cho screamed in pain and fell on the ground. Harry looked at Bellatrix and shouted "Incarcerous!" Bellatrix screamed and was wrapped in ropes.  
  
Harry rushed to Cho and picked up her head. "Are you okay Cho?" he asked. Cho smiled weakly. "Don't let her... tear off the petals of the rose... don't AHHH!!" Cho screamed. Harry looked at Bellatrix. She was holding up a petal.  
  
"Too late Chang." She said.  
  
"Bella, enough." Voldemort's eerie voice came. Bellatrix turned around. Harry still held Cho in his arms as he stared over to where the voice came from. "My Lord!" Bellatrix whined as she threw herself on the floor. "Stand up Bella, no formalities here." Voldemort said.  
  
Bellatrix stood up. "The rose my Lord..." "You are in charge if that. Potter is mine." Voldemort said. Harry laid Cho gently on the ground. "Hey Tom." Harry said casually. Bellatrix gasped.  
  
Voldemort raised his hand to silence Bellatrix. "Potter. We meet again." Voldemort said. Hermione was stirring. Harry saw her. "Hermione!!" he shouted. Hermione saw Harry. "Harry!! Cho!!" Hermione gave a frightened gasp. "V-Voldemort!!"  
  
"Shut up wretched girl!!" Bellatrix shouted and put the Disarming Spell on Hermione. Hermione screamed. "STOP IT!!" Harry shouted. Hermione tried to stand up. She then went to Cho. "Don't harm them! Do everything you can to me!!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry no!!" Cho shouted. "No Cho, I have made up my mind. This is a fight to the death! Hermione, protect Cho for me." Harry then turned around.  
  
"I love you Cho," he said with a smile. Cho's eyes filled with tears. "Harry! No! NO!!" she screamed as Hermione held her back. Harry walked towards Voldemort. "Remove the spell on Cho. Remove the spell on the rose." Harry said.  
  
"Do it Bella." Voldemort said. "But..." "DO IT!" Voldemort shouted. Bellatrix removed the spell from the rose. Harry saw Bellatrix's wand did not really move much and he heard Cho grunt a bit. He did not look back. He knew what he had to do. To kill or be killed... that was it.  
  
Voldemort smiled, making his face all twisted. "Well, is this it? No Dumbledore to back you up? No Order? Gallantry is what you probably call it Potter, but I call it stupidity. Expelliarmus!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
Harry was thrown back. Cho screamed out his name and her crying was worse. Harry stood up and wiped blood from his lip. "Is that all? I expected more from you, Voldemort." Harry said. Voldemort looked passive. "Ah, I like it. Stubbornness. Nice. Crucio!"  
  
Harry felt his body stiffen up. Harry was shouting in pain. Cho was crying... she was screaming his name as she struggled against Hermione's hold. "No Cho, Harry has decided. He loves you and he wants to protect you." "If he loves me by leaving me then let me die!! I don't want to lose you Harry!!" Cho shouted as she cried.  
  
"Harry!! NO!!" Cho screamed and then broke into more tears. The curse was done... Harry was on the ground. Voldemort let out a sinister laugh. "Potter, sacrificing for love. Just like your mother."  
  
Harry had stood up but still shaken. "Crucio!" Harry shouted. Voldemort winced. But it was gone. Harry's eyes went big. "Did not work Potter? Pity... enough child play... Avada Kedav..."  
  
"NO!!!" Cho shouted. She shouted a spell making Voldemort's wand fly from his hand. Voldemort stared in surprise. Bellatrix was stunned too. "DON'T KILL HIM!!" Cho shouted. "Do not interfere!!" Bellatrix screamed and shouted "Stupefy," to Cho. Cho screamed.  
  
"Cho! Don't!" Harry shouted. "Harry..." Hermione muttered. Harry chanted a charm not even familiar to Hermione. He became invisible. "Where is he? My WAND!! Bella! MY WAND!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
"Imperceptio... the basic invisibility spell... where did Harry..." Hermione finally determined the spell. The dome was quiet. Voldemort shouted, "Revasio!!" Nothing. "Protected... Harry protected himself from the revealing spell. The spell did not penetrate him." Hermione said as if reading a book. Cho eyed her.  
  
"Expelliarmus!! Expelliarmus!!" Voldemort shot beams everywhere barely hitting Cho and Hermione. "Crucio!!" Harry's voice shouted. Voldemort was shot perfectly. Harry did it. He performed an Unforgivable Curse. Harry then revealed himself. He was directly behind Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort shouted in pain. Harry stopped. "Miss me?" he asked as Bellatrix helped Voldemort up. "Let go of me!!" Voldemort was shaken and brought himself up. "Clever... very clever." Voldemort said. Harry smiled. "Thank you." He said sarcastically.  
  
Just then, Cho screamed. Harry whirled around. Cho was screaming in pain again. "Cho...?" Harry turned back to Voldemort. "What are you doing to her?" Harry demanded. Voldemort laughed. "You think I would let her off the spell that easily? No Potter. The spell is still on her." Voldemort said.  
  
Harry looked at Bellatrix. She had the rose in her hand. Two petals were plucked out. Harry then looked at Cho. Cho was still screaming. Harry ran to her. Hermione handed Cho to him. Harry held her as she screamed.  
  
"Cho... fight it... it's only a spell... come on Cho..." Harry said as he felt a tear fall from his eye. He hated to see Cho in pain. Cho then stopped screaming but she was breathing harshly. "H-Harry..." Cho said softly. Harry hushed her. "Cho..."  
  
"You're wasting my time Potter! I can simply have all the petals of this rose plucked out but I am feeling merciful." Voldemort shouted. Harry stood up, handing Cho to Hermione again.  
  
"Don't you dare kill her..." Harry said. Voldemort laughed. "DON'T KILL HER!!" Harry shouted, gold and red sparkles with light came from him. Wind blew hard, making Harry's bang's reveal a shining red scar.  
  
Harry's eyes grew brighter. Light illuminated from him... he looked deadly. Harry felt strength... greater strength... strength of unbelievable amount... Harry wanted to kill Voldemort.  
  
"M-My Lord... is that..." Bellatrix whined. Voldemort remained still. He was staring at Harry in both amazement and determination. "Finally... the true power of the heir of Gryffindor!!" Voldemort shouted. "Shall we start?" he asked as he positioned himself with his wand.  
  
Harry's eyes shined sinisterly. It was a very bright green and Harry felt a rush of warmth in him. Harry positioned himself and his wand glowed both red and gold. Voldemort smiled. "Yes..."  
  
"Imperio!!" Harry shouted. "Crucio!" Voldemort shouted also. The beams flew from the ends of their wands. It met in the middle, trying to outdo the other.  
  
Harry's wand was shaking; the vibration of the spell was very strong. Voldemort's wand was shaking also. The brother wands were of same strength... unless... one exerted more strength.  
  
Harry, in one swift move, removed the link and whirled to the side evading the Cruciatus curse. It hit a tree, making it fall hard on the ground. Voldemort relaxed. He wasn't smiling.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Cho was staring at Harry in both amazement and fear. Hermione was watching intently both surprised and nervous. Harry's true power was uncovered but it wasn't all of it. Hermione then fell into a smile. Harry was determined to protect Cho.  
  
"Release Cho from the spell!" Harry shouted, red and gold aura both surrounding him. Voldemort did not react. "I am not scared to use the killing curse on you." Harry warned.  
  
"Harry!" Cho called out. Harry turned to her. Cho was smiling while she was crying. "Thank you..." Cho said. Harry eyed her. He then smiled sweetly to her. "Anything for you, Cho." he said.  
  
Voldemort lowered his wand. He waved his wand and he disappeared. "Harry!!" Hermione shouted. Harry turned to her. "Imperceptio! Do it!!" she shouted. Harry nodded and waved his wand also and disappeared.  
  
The dome was quiet. Bellatrix was looking everywhere for movement. Hermione saw Bellatrix not paying any attention to the rose. Hermione took out her wand and muttered, "Accio rose..." the rose floated up in the air and flew slowly to Hermione.  
  
Bellatrix, still not paying attention to the rose, took out her wand. When the rose was about a few feet away form an eager Hermione, a hand clasped on it. Hermione screamed. "Voldemort!!" Harry's voice echoed. Voldemort took the rose in his hand.  
  
"Smart Granger. Bella!!" Voldemort said and Bellatrix turned about. "Stupid infidel!! You almost lost the rose!!" Voldemort scolded. Bellatrix looked nervous. "I'm sorry..." "No matter..." Voldemort said as he took a chunk of petals out of the rose. Cho screamed loudly and continuously.  
  
"NO!! DON'T!!" Harry shouted, running to Voldemort as he reappeared. The rose had only two petals on it. Hermione was staring at Cho. She was gasping for air, perspiring. "Harry! She's dying! Cho's dying!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort shouted, throwing Harry back but he only stumbled a bit. Voldemort gasped. "What..."  
  
Harry looked so angry, his running was fast, breathing hard and his eyes shone sinisterly. "DO NOT KILL HER!!!" Harry shouted and shouted the Cruciatus curse to Voldemort.  
  
It worked, longer than Harry had expected. He was thinking of the enjoyment of seeing Voldemort suffer to make the spell work. Voldemort dropped the rose and Hermione snatched it. Harry quickly shouted the Imperius curse to Voldemort and Voldemort shouted in pain.  
  
"Bastard... I'll let you taste hell..." Harry muttered softly. Voldemort's wand fell from his hand. Harry caught sight of it. Brother wands...we are brother wands... maybe I can...use it? Harry thought and snatched Voldemort's wand.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry shouted to Bellatrix, who was almost near him. Bellatrix shouted in agony also. The wands vibrated in Harry's hold but he was still able to control it. Cho was crying. It seems like the pain was still with her. The chunk that was taken out might be equal to several minutes of pain.  
  
Cho was growing paler. "Cho... fight it... c'mon, you can do it!" Hermione said. She then laid her eyes on Snape. He was still unconscious. Harry let loose of both Voldemort and Bellatrix from the spell. Harry was panting hard and ran to Cho while the two tried to regain strength.  
  
Harry knelt beside Cho, who was breathing hard, her eyes closed. "Cho... no, don't leave me..." Harry said as he hugged her tightly and tears fell form his eyes. "The rose is with me." Hermione said. Harry looked up at her and smiled. "Great." He said. Hermione went to Cho also and brushed hair from her face. Cho was gasping for air.  
  
"S-So this is... how it feels... this is how it feels to... be close to... death..." Cho panted as she smiled. Harry frowned as he felt a tear stream down his cheek. "No Cho... don't say that, you are still alive. See?" Harry held her hand and kissed it. "You can feel that, right?" Harry asked but he seemed not convinced by himself.  
  
Cho smiled wider. "Not really to be honest, Harry... but I can still see you... I can... still feel your warmth..." Cho muttered. Harry's eyes filled with tears but he did not sob. "Cho... Cho I love you..." Harry said softly. He then planted a small kiss on her lips, "POTTER!!!" Voldemort's voice shouted.  
  
Harry handed Cho to Hermione again. He stood up with both wands in his hands. He faced Voldemort. "She's dying... she's not going to make it! It's useless to protect her any longer!!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
Harry tossed the wand of Voldemort to him. "This is it. It's now or never. Are you ready?" Harry asked sternly. Voldemort picked up his wand. "I'll kill you once and for all Potter." Voldemort said.  
  
Harry positioned himself in duel stance. "Ready when you are." Harry said. Voldemort gave a sarcastic laugh. "Still feeling it? The power of Godric Gryffindor? No wonder you are very confident." Voldemort said.  
  
"Confident? Maybe. Determined to make you suffer just like you do to other people? Oh yes..." Harry said. Voldemort smiled. "Well. A smart mouth does not mean that you are smart enough to save everyone here. You are just a child Potter!!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
"I do not need the prophecy to defeat you! I can kill you now!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" Voldemort shouted. Harry bent over and shut his eyes as if to save himself from dying. He saw green light flash through his eyelids and heard someone scream... a very familiar voice... but the thing was, the green light was slightly overcome by a white one...  
  
"HARRY!!!!!" Hermione shouted. Harry's tousled hair was all over his face and he looked up. Harry stared in shock and a tear fell from his eye...  
  
Cho was on the ground...  
  
Voldemort was gone and so was Bellatrix. "Harry!!" Tonks shouted. Harry did not move. He stared at the body of Cho. "Ch-Cho...?" Harry's shaking voice said. He was frozen.  
  
Tonks and Dumbledore walked towards Harry and Harry heard Hermione being assisted by the Order, maybe they were assisting Snape also, he did not know... nor did he care... Cho is... dead...?  
  
"Cho...?" Harry said again, walking stiffly towards the girl's body. Harry fell on his knees and dropped his wand. Harry lifted Cho's head and stared at her face. Harry's eyes filled with tears... "Cho... why...? Not you... no, not you... don't..." Harry said quietly.  
  
Tonks turned to Dumbledore. "Shall we tell him?" she asked. "When we arrive in Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "Do you think he will be pleased?" Tonks asked with a little smile. Dumbledore eyed her and smiled back. "At first, maybe he wouldn't but he will be." He replied.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~Okay, don't hate me! Just take note of the descriptions when Voldemort threw the curse at Harry and Tonks' and Dumbledore's words. Kinda lame you know... but I want a tragic kind of happy ending... do you get it? Ah, well...  
  
~Sorry if the chapter was a bit hard to believe, like I said, I want it to be as realistic as possible (I said it in one of my replies to my reviewers). But the ideas just kept flowing making me delete, type, delete and type. Please be honest if this chapter is crap... chapter nineteen is kind crappy (I think) now that I am in the process of typing...  
  
~Ah! Revisions galore! I can't take it anymore! The story is almost done and tell me if you want a sequel, I have ideas in mind. I'll also continue my other stories so check for it! Thanks! :) ~ 


	19. Surprising Discoveries

These are my answers to the ones who reviewed chapter eighteen. The others who did not review this chapter, its okay, my thanks to you too!!  
  
PeZ-yUaN- hehe, yeah... I'm evil... *evil grin* okay, if you want a sequel, your lucky! I have a plot in mind! More DEATHS!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Nah, I don't want to spoil you... :)  
  
Toxiclove- maybe... I don't know... (hehe) but hey, your right, they wouldn't be happy if Cho's dead so maybe that's a theory... :)  
  
YamiLeena- glad you love it!! Hehe, you have to read the next chapter to know! :)  
  
Indigal- thanks a lot! I'm so happy! More new reviewers!! Cookies for you!! Newly baked ones!! Lol! :)  
  
Hippyman69- read my email to you; maybe you'll have a clue! ;) Thanks!  
  
Professor Larsen- nope, this is not a tragedy so be HAPPY!! I hate sad endings too so let's shed tears together. Lol! :)  
  
Sheen Rox- thanks! Nope, I'm not confused! Glad you like the story and you like a sequel, great! :)  
  
Zutto Fushigi- thanks! I was worried about it not being too realistic though but since you said that, thanks!!  
  
Tome- thanks! :)  
  
Holy Swordsman- wow... you are one of my really constant reviewers... that is so... nice... hehe, anyway, thanks a lot and DON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! Hehe, oh, so that's what happened! My review was deleted! Lol! Thanks again! :)  
  
I Love Cho- no, no, no, she won't die. PERIOD :) duh! Why would Tonks and Dumbledore be happy? Hehe, so wait til the next chapter!  
  
Exystence- thanks a lot for reviewing... hehe, cookies for u too! Fresh out of the oven! :)  
  
AngelOfDeathz- hehe, I am pretty evil when it comes to cliffhangers... *grin* you'll just have to read chapter nineteen to find out if Cho lives or not... like I said, the white light thingy when the curse was shot at Harry had something to do with Cho's life thing... so there. Thanks! [Gives more cookies]  
  
Boo88- for one thing, I NEVER DID ANYTHING LIKE THAT (what you are thinking). I just happen to have read a lot of R rated stories so I kinda know what's going on there. *grin again* Thanks a lot!  
  
Ghetx2o- nope, read this and you'll find out! Hehe, glad you like it!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
(Things I want to clarify...)  
  
First of all, yes, in know Snape is not the Secret Keeper person thing but it was him who saw the dream and decided to help Harry and Cho. Since he's from Order, he knows where the headquarters thing and like I mentioned in Bellatrix's line: "...he told me everything with a tint of Veritaserum..."  
  
That made Snape blurt out everything about how to find Harry and Cho and 12 Grimmauld Place. That's why Bellatrix was able to find them. Harry wasn't there, making it perfect for Bellatrix to kidnap Cho and let Harry go to them, IN HOGWARTS.  
  
Anyway, so there, that's what I wanted cleared. :)  
  
Okay, here's chapter nineteen of "Thorns to a Rose" entitled...  
  
Chapter Nineteen~ Surprising Discoveries  
  
***  
  
Harry sat on a chair in the very familiar office of Dumbledore. Only he and Dumbledore were there. Harry's hand was on the side of his head with his elbow on the table. Harry looked worn out and his eyes were red. Trails of tears were still on his cheeks.  
  
The dawn was now illuminating light inside the office.  
  
The sunrise was probably something people thought of as wonderful, a peaceful omen telling them of a wonderful day ahead. But to Harry, it wasn't. He was slumped lazily on the chair and he was cursing from time to time.  
  
The sum slowly rose, Harry felt as if he wanted the sun to go down and create a rainy day to match how he felt. Thunderbolts and lightning was very welcome... Harry wanted to make everything miserable, as miserable as he was...  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"I don't give a damn on what you have to say..."  
  
Dumbledore sat on his chair. "Then you wouldn't want to hear the good news to this event?" Harry raised his head. "Good? Tch, yeah right..." "Harry, first, the bad news..." Dumbledore said without letting Harry continue.  
  
"I know you don't want to listen to me but it is your choice on what you want..." Harry rose and slammed his hands on the table. Dumbledore did not jump. "What I want? My choice? I don't have a choice do I?! I lost two people I love in the whole world and it's not my choice!!" Harry then swore again.  
  
Dumbledore raised a hand and Harry sat back down.  
  
"Bad news, Voldemort is nowhere to be found and so it Bellatrix Lestrange. The other Death Eaters were found travelling to Hogwarts to aid Voldemort but most were captured by Azkaban guards and the Ministry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Tch..." Harry said as he looked to the other side. "Tell me something I don't know..." "But thanks to you..." Dumbledore said again. "We have everyone back safe and sound." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry eyed him sinisterly.  
  
"Safe and sound?" he asked slowly. Harry stood up, ran his fingers through his hair and gave Dumbledore a sarcastic laugh. "SAFE AND SOUND?! Cho's gone, dammit!!! She's DEAD!! SHE'S GONE AND..."  
  
"Ah! A misinterpretation, I see." Dumbledore said. Harry eyed Dumbledore. "Look, don't make me feel better, maybe I should have died instead of..." "Harry, listen to me." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Miss Chang is alive," Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
Harry froze. He slowly eyed Dumbledore. "Wh-what...?" Harry asked. Dumbledore gave him a little smile. "Sit down." He invited. Harry slowly followed and eyed Dumbledore intently.  
  
"When Voldemort chanted the killing curse on you, the Order arrived and Tonks fired a spell to block the killing curse, supposedly on you but Ms. Chang, out of true love for you, blocked it for her. She is alive Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Do you remember the statues in the Ministry of Magic last year?" Harry nodded, butterflies in his stomach. "This is one of them. We used it to block you from it." Dumbledore said. Harry shifted in his seat. "But she wasn't breathing..."  
  
"Oh yes she is. Only, her breathing was shallow since the rose Ms. Granger has brought back was nearly rid of petals. She was very weak indeed. The Order is now removing the spell on the rose and free Cho from further misery." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry was quiet. He felt embarrassed he shouted and cursed for no reason.  
  
A thought crossed Harry's mind. "So, that, that... 'thing' that saved me from the curse... had um... white light?" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Harry. Before the spell could reach you, Tonks, with her amazing accuracy and speed, blocked you from it. One second more and Miss Chang would have been gone." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"But how did you find us? I mean, even I did not know where we were..." "Ah, you were in the core of the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort, being a student here more than fifty years ago, knew that the forest was a very vast one. Being in the core allowed less contact, less notice and less chances for you to be saved." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"But how did..." "We have our ways Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile and wink. Harry, for the first time in the past events, smiled himself.  
  
"So... Cho's not..."  
  
"No, Harry."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me when we were there?"  
  
"There is a time for everything Harry. It's better to tell everything here where you won't do more drastic things other than curse and shout at me." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded, biting his lip.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said as he stood up. "I suggest you clean up first before you see Ms. Granger and Ms. Chang in the Hospital wing. Mr. Weasley is there with Hermione and I'm sure they are waiting for you." Harry stared at the old man.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Where are you going sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, I have to tell the Ministry of the happenings the past night. You may go." He said and left the Office.  
  
Harry felt like he was being watched. Oh, he was. The portraits on the walls stared at him. Phinneas, the relative of Sirius (the one who slightly bothered Harry last year) was not there. Weird.  
  
Harry stood up only to be stared at as he made his way to the door. When his hand touched the doorknob, whispers were heard. Harry shut his eyes, tried to ignore it and left.  
  
***  
  
After washing up, Harry went, no, RAN to the Hospital Wing to see Cho. Harry dressed carefully again, to his disappointment. He was so excited and nervous to see Cho that he became too conscious of how he looked.  
  
His hair, as usual, stuck up.  
  
Harry ran into the corridor of the Wing and took a deep breath. Cho was alive. It was like seeing her again after years. He was so excited and he didn't even know what to say.  
  
Harry stood in front of the doors. "Okay, relax, she's your girlfriend already so you should act natural... okay... one... two..." the doors swung open. It was Ron.  
  
"HARRY!!" Ron shouted and gave his friend a quick hug.  
  
"Where've you been mate? We were all waiting for you!" Ron said. The doors were open. Harry pulled Ron outside and shut the door. "Is Cho awake?" Harry asked. "Yeah, about a few moments ago. She was looking for you. Why? Where were you?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked around and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Dumbledore's. He explained everything to me..." "About what happened? Yeah, I know. It's always like that, mate!" Ron said with a smile.  
  
Harry was quiet. "Well, don't you want to see her?" Ron asked. Harry took another deep breath. "I'm nervous..." he muttered. "Tch! Nervous? Well, I don't see why! Go on! She wants to see you!" Ron said, dragging Harry a bit.  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted as he pulled back. Ron sighed. "Fine, you don't want to see her? She was so happy to find out you were safe and you don't even want to be with her? Shame! You are the only person she wants right now and..." "Okay! Okay! I'll go! Just... go in first!" Harry said.  
  
Ron gave Harry a very irritating smirk and turned to open the doors. Harry followed after about five paces from Ron. Harry entered the very familiar Wing and saw Hermione's robes nearby... and Cho's... next to hers...  
  
Harry walked. "Hey Hermione! Cho! Harry's here!" Ron shouted. Hermione popped her head out of the screen. "Harry!!" she shouted. Harry smiled and approached her, giving her a tight hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay! Were you with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, nervously glancing to Cho's direction. Hermione saw him. "Go on. She needs you." Hermione said and patted Harry on the shoulder.  
  
Harry nodded and walked to Cho.  
  
"Harry...?" Cho's little voice came. Harry walked to her and smiled when he saw her. Cho was in peach long-sleeved pyjamas and she was sitting on her bed with the blanket up to her chest.  
  
"Hey there, you alright?" Harry asked. "Yes, you?" Cho asked, her hair spread. Her skin gave off a pinkish glow and she looked like she was recovering. Harry shrugged. "Fine." He said and gave her a tiny smile. Cho motioned for him to sit beside her. Harry did so.  
  
"Harry, thank you so much for saving me. Thank you for loving me that much." Cho said. Harry held her hand tightly. "No, thank you for saving me. You... really love me... that much?" Harry asked, blushing a bit. Cho smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't say 'I love you' if I didn't mean it. Especially to someone who deserves such great love." Cho replied.  
  
Harry smiled. Cho giggled. "What took you so long? I was waiting for you." Cho said softly. Harry rubbed her hand. "I was with Dumbledore. He explained everything to me, everything that happened." Harry said. Cho nodded. "Okay... are you sure you don't need anything? Medicine? Treatment?" Cho asked  
  
"I already asked Madam Pomfrey, she said none was needed." He lied. He didn't want Cho to worry about him. Cho smiled. "Strong, like a lion I see." She said. Harry smiled.  
  
They were quiet for a while.  
  
"The Order is removing the spell from the rose if you need to know." Harry said. Cho smiled. "I know, Professor McGonagall told me everything." Cho replied. Harry looked around. "Where's Snape?" he asked.  
  
Cho, who took a bite off her sandwich nearby looked at Harry. "St. Mungo's. They said he needed more treatment than Hermione and me. That means..."  
  
"New teacher!" Harry and Cho said together.  
  
Cho giggled. Harry smiled. "Well, that's partly good news for us. I wonder who the new teacher will be?" Harry asked. "Anything BUT someone like Professor Umbridge. She was terrible!!" Cho said. Harry agreed, "You don't know half of it." He said.  
  
They talked about Harry's detention, the way Umbridge was stalking every move of Harry and his friends, the time when Harry spoke with Sirius through the fireplace and lots more. Cho seemed enthusiastic about it, making Harry feel comfortable now.  
  
After talking, Harry kissed Cho on the lips lightly. "I see you're doing well," he said. Cho smiled. "Yeah, thanks to Professor Tonks. She was the one who..." "Saved us, yeah, I know." Harry said.  
  
"I told you I'll love you no matter what. I told you, didn't I?" Cho asked. Harry smiled. "I know, and I'm very thankful for that." he said. Cho smiled. Jus then, Madam Pomfrey came in. "Okay Ms. Chang, you have to take your medicine... oh! Mr. Potter! It's good to see you well. And just so you know, your friend, Hagrid is doing well." she said, uncorking a bottle.  
  
Harry saw Cho stare at it in disgust. He smiled. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey." He said, staring at Cho. "Here." Madam Pomfrey said, handing a bottle to Cho. Cho stared at it. Madam Pomfrey stared. "Drink it Cho! It's good for you!" she said. "But will it TASTE good?" Cho asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Patients can't be choosers! Drink up now!" she said and Cho pinched her nose as she drank it, squinting making her eyes the shape of a line now. Harry let out a little laugh as Cho lowered the cup. She moaned, "Ah!! Disgusting!!" she whined. Harry smiled.  
  
"Now, drink this, it will remove the taste." Madam Pomfrey said. Cho took another cup, which turned out to be pumpkin juice. Cho gulped everything down. Madam Pomfrey took the tray and the medicines. "Now, Miss Granger..." she said and went to Hermione's screen.  
  
Harry was still smiling when Cho lowered her cup. She looked at Harry. "What are you staring at?" she asked. Harry went near her again and rubbed her head, making her hair a bit messy. "Silly girl..." Harry said. Cho giggled and her hand went on her neck.  
  
She then gasped.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, his smile slowly fading. "Th-The necklace... HARRY! The NECKLACE!!! IT'S GONE!!!!!!" Cho screamed. Hermione and Ron looked over to them. Madam Pomfrey was gone.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "What's going on?" Cho was searching the bed sheets. "MY NECKLACE!! Harry gave me that necklace!!" she said. Harry looked around. "Maybe you left it somewhere..." "NO!! I was wearing it!! Harry I'm, so sorry! It's gone!!" Cho screamed and Harry went to her as she cried.  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at each other. "Harry gave Cho a necklace? You should give me one too." Hermione whispered but Harry heard this. "What?" he asked. Ron eyed Harry and blushed. "NOTHING!" he said. Harry rocked Cho.  
  
"Relax, it's okay, it was only a necklace..." Cho faced him, her face pink. "NO! I promised I would wear it! That I won't lose it! That cost a lot, I can tell! I'm sorry Harry! That was your gift to me, the very first one..." "It's okay, it's better to lose the necklace than to lose you!" Harry said.  
  
Cho stopped crying. "W-What?" she asked. Harry smiled, brushing hair off her face. "I said, it's better to lose that necklace than to lose you. That was only material, it can be replaced. But you, you can never be replaced Cho..." Harry said. Cho smiled and a couple more tears fell. "H-Harry..." she said softly.  
  
Ron and Hermione eyed each other and went back to their portion of the screen. Harry smiled. "Relax. I'll buy you one if you want one." He said. Cho shook her head. "No, no... it's okay, don't..." Cho said. She hugged Harry again. Harry smiled. "I love you Cho..." Cho giggled. "I love you too..."  
  
***  
  
After lunch, Harry and Ron went back up to the Hospital Wing to the two girls. "What was that about a necklace?" Harry asked Ron as they walked up the staircase. "What?" Ron asked, taking a bite off his custard cupcake.  
  
"About you getting one for Hermione." Harry said as they reached the top of the staircase and he nudged Ron who moved to the side lazily. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ron said nervously as he tried to swallow the bite he took off.  
  
Harry shook his head as he laughed silently. He observed Ron from time to time. He saw him biting his lips nervously, muttering words and just staring out into space. Harry wanted to give time to his best friends to tell him (finally) if they were going out or not. Harry of course suspected that they really like each other but...  
  
Ron took hold of the doorknob and they entered the Wing. Hermione and Cho were on one bed, sitting on it and they were playing cards. "What are you playing?" Harry asked as he and Ron sat on the edge of the beds, Harry beside Cho and Ron beside Hermione.  
  
"It's a secret!" Hermione said as she gathered up the cards and began to shuffle them. Harry eyed Cho. "Tell me... please?" he asked in the tone of a baby. Cho giggled. "We're telling fortunes. There's a method to determine if you and a CERTAIN SOMEONE are meant for each other." Cho emphasized the 'certain someone' part.  
  
Harry smiled. "Cho! Why did you tell?!" Hermione shouted but she was smiling. Cho smiled back only. "So, how do you do it?" Ron asked. Cho took the cards that Hermione shuffled. "Okay, this is how you do it..." Cho began to explain everything to them and Hermione was also telling parts of it.  
  
Just then, Madam Pomfrey came in. "Oh! Ron, Harry! You're here! Good, Harry, Cho, I need to talk to the two of you." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry and Cho eyed each other. "Okay, Hermione, explain the rest to Ron, I'll be back." She said and left.  
  
In the office of Madam Pomfrey, Cho and Harry settled down and Madam Pomfrey on her seat. "I have made a very surprising discovery a little while ago when you were all eating lunch." She said in a serious tone. Harry and Cho eyed each other. "What is it Madam Pomfrey?" Cho asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed and shifted on her seat. "Both of you will find this very shocking indeed, very shocking. I suggest you two hold onto your seats." She warned. Everyone was quiet. "Now, I know you both had a rough night in the forest, with all the spells and injuries you both suffered but I, myself am astounded that it survived." She said.  
  
"'It?'" Cho asked, confused. Madam Pomfrey sighed again. "How long have you two been together?" she asked. Harry and Cho looked at each other. "Um... since about the end of November, not really like a couple, we've been a couple only recently." Harry said. Madam Pomfrey nodded and shifted in her seat again.  
  
"Both of you are very strong and if ever, you two will marry, I'm sure your child will be just as strong." Madam Pomfrey said. This gave Harry and Cho the chills. "M-Marry? Ch-Child? P-Pardon me but... Madam Pomfrey, what exactly are you getting at?" Cho asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"Okay, Cho, Harry... both of you are... going to have a child, of your own."  
  
***  
  
Harry was frozen. "Wh-What...? I'm sorry; did I just hear you correctly? Did you say... that Cho and I... are going to have a child...?" he asked as he nervously looked over to Cho.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Afraid so." She said sarcastically. Harry faced Cho again. Cho was blushing furiously. She looked at Harry also. "Congratulations." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry couldn't talk. It felt like he didn't have any insides anymore, like he needed something, anything to snap him back to reality.  
  
"I'll have to tend to Miss Granger while the two of you talk this over." Madam Pomfrey said, smiling as she stood up and left.  
  
Harry and Cho were quiet. Cho was nervously playing with her fingers as she stared at them. Harry ran his fingers through his black hair and sighed heavily. Cho stared at him. "Are you angry?" she asked after silence. Harry looked over to her. "You want the truth?" he asked in a serious tone.  
  
Cho nodded nervously.  
  
"No." Harry said and fell into a smile. Cho smiled also. "S-So, you want to have this baby with me?" Cho asked as she felt blush invade her cheeks. It was weird saying the words, "baby" "have" and "me" all in one sentence.  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course! It's our baby and I'm proud of it." Harry said. Cho smiled. She held her stomach. "That's weird, I feel nothing. And Madam Pomfrey is right, is unbelievable that this baby survived things that has happened." Cho said.  
  
"Maybe it's not yet a baby, I mean, like an embryo or something." Harry said as he held Cho's flat stomach. Cho swatted him playfully, "You sound like a twelve-year-old!" she said. "Can you blame me?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
~Sound familiar? Hehe thanks to writer007 for the insight of Cho an Harry's child thing. But this is totally different so don't blame for taking things without permission!! This is not the end chapter, another one coming up, the last one, I think. So, basically, I won't be talking about Cho's pregnancy stuff things here in this story, maybe... the sequel?  
  
~Seems farfetched? Well, like I said, I have a story in mind for the sequel (IF I'm going to write one) and the necklace HAS a big significance in the sequel (IF I'm going to write one) and the baby, of course, Cho graduating and Harry, being a schooling-type of father thing... so there! Chapter nineteen for all you happy people! Please, this is totally different!  
  
~Special thanks to writer007 even if I didn't take your thought about the impregnation of Cho. That's only it, the impregnation, nothing of stolen facts from your story so don't get mad! I'm actually thanking you! :) 


	20. New Beginnings

These are for those who reviewed Chapter nineteen, thank to those who did not review but read it! :)  
  
I Love Cho- I'll try to do a sequel! :) Yeah, a baby's on the way! Hehe. Thanks!  
  
Ghetx2o- thanks! :)  
  
Sheen Rox- thanks also! :)  
  
PeZ-yUaN- here's a fresh batch! Hehe, if you want more cookies, just tell me! Thanks! :)  
  
Exystence- hehe, like I said! I'll try to make a sequel! Thanks a lot! Cookies for you too!  
  
Hippyman69- thanks and yeah, guess u read my email! :)  
  
Toxiclove1- Haha! That would be very funny! Hehe thanks!  
  
Panuru4u- yeah, she is good, just like JK Rowling said in book five (I think). I KNOW she's good, but a bit clumsy, I think that's her only flaw! Thanks!  
  
Smitty7- thanks! :)  
  
Holy Swordsman- Thanks! I'm so happy you review the chapters! So happy!! One batch of cookies for you! :)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter twenty (maybe my last chapter) is here! Hehe read it and review please! Thanks! :)  
  
Chapter Twenty~ New Beginnings  
  
***  
  
"What?!" Ron shouted as he stood up from his seat in the Gryffindor common room. "SHE'S PREGNANT?!" Hermione shouted also. Harry was sitting on his favourite couch and he was pretty much calm.  
  
"Yes, yes she is! We just found out yesterday." Harry said. Hermione was fine already and asked if she could leave the Hospital wing already. Cho wanted to go too but Madam Pomfrey let her stay.  
  
"But-but... what did the Professors have to say about it all? Cho's parents? Aren't you nervous they'll get mad and all?" Hermione asked as she breathed harshly. Harry's insides squirmed. "Th-They do not know yet but... I think Cho will tell them anyway..." Harry said nervously.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Wow, I'm sure her parents will be pleased... 'Oh Cho, darling! What a surprising Christmas gift! A CHILD EVEN BEFORE YOU GET MARRIED!' are you off your whackers Harry?" Ron shouted sarcastically.  
  
Harry was quiet. "First of all, why did it happen? I know you know better than to do that to your girlfriend." Hermione said. Harry shrugged. "Well, we thought we will... die. (Hermione twitched) Look, I know it sounds corny and farfetched but it was a sensitive moment."  
  
"When then?" Ron asked as he sat back down calmly. "The night before you guys left for the break." Harry said. Hermione shut her book. "No wonder you guys seemed so out of the world! I should've known." "But it's weird, just once and you got her pregnant?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry blushed. "Uh... it wasn't only once..." he said. Ron and Hermione gave Harry a surprised look. "Wh-What do you mean 'it' wasn't only once?" Ron asked after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"We did it twice, maybe that's why she got pregnant." Harry said. "TWICE?! When was the other time then?!" Ron shouted. Hermione watched Harry intently and she looked worried. "Um... the night before Ron arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, I really don't remember that night but, yeah... it happened there also." Harry felt so uncomfortable saying all those private moments, even to his best friends.  
  
They were all quiet.  
  
Harry stood up. "I have to go to Cho and check up on her. I'll see you guys later at dinner." Harry said. As he made his way to the portrait hole, Harry felt two pairs of eyes watch him intently. He was pretty much used to this anyway.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called out.  
  
Harry wheeled about and saw Hermione smiling at him sweetly.  
  
"Congratulations!" she said.  
  
Harry smiled also. Ron, who had his head down looked up at Harry. "Congratulations mate. I'm looking forward to your baby." He said with a smile convincing Harry that they really meant it.  
  
Harry smiled also.  
  
"Thanks guys." And he left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Of course none yet!" Cho said. She was sitting up on the bed as she ate her soup. Harry asked her if the baby was a boy or a girl.  
  
"Hey, I'm new to this stuff! Don't make fun of me!" Harry said as he smiled. Cho giggled. "I'm not! Look!" she said as she brought out a book. Harry took it. "'The Maternity Guide to a Witches' Bundle of Joy'?" Harry asked as he read the title of the book.  
  
Cho nodded. "Madam Pomfrey gave it to me. She said a relative of hers was pregnant and this served as gift but her relative had one already so she decided to keep it just in case. She said it can be mine already." Cho said.  
  
"We have to meet with Professor Dumbledore later, can you come?" Harry asked. Cho looked at Harry. "About what?" she asked. "About us and our baby. You know, the basic things." Harry said. Cho nodded. "Well, if Madam Pomfrey will allow me, that is. You'd better ask her," she said.  
  
Harry stood up. "W-Where're you going?!" Cho asked as she moved from her position. Harry looked at her. "To ask Madam Pomfrey..." "But I did not expect you to ask right now! You can do it later." Cho said. Harry smiled and kissed her lips lightly. "I'll ask now," and he left.  
  
After a few moments, Harry pulled back the curtain of Cho's portion of the Wing. "Well...?" Cho asked quietly. Harry smiled. "Look at me." Harry said. Cho looked up. "She said yes." Cho smiled. She was so happy to leave the Hospital Wing at last... "Really?!" Cho asked. Harry nodded.  
  
Cho stood up and hugged Harry. "Oh finally!! I get to leave this place!! ...OH!" Cho said quite loudly. Harry let go. "What? What's wrong?" Harry asked. Cho was holding her stomach. "That's weird... I felt... something..." "What?!" Harry asked nervously.  
  
Cho looked at him. "No, nothing... maybe some kind of pregnancy thing... I'm fine now." Cho said. Harry exhaled slowly. "You made me nervous. If anything happened to you or... or the baby I..." Cho kissed Harry to stop him from talking further. She then smiled. "I'm fine." She said and lay back down.  
  
* * *  
  
The two went to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived in the office, Dumbledore gave them a seat and the two did.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them. "Very unusual indeed. I never expected this to happen especially after your battle with Voldemort." Cho jumped slightly. Harry and Cho eyed each other. "But, there is a reason, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked. Harry and Cho nodded. Dumbledore smiled. "Very well, would you like to tell me?" Harry and Cho hesitated.  
  
Dumbledore looked as if he knew anyway. He sighed. "It's perfectly alright, if you do not wish to tell me, then it is fine. It is a personal matter, am I right?"  
  
Harry nodded right away to end the questioning.  
  
"You will have to owl your parents about this Cho." Dumbledore said. Cho bit her lip. "Yes, professor." She said. Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Sir, if I may ask, how will both of us handle this?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well, a child means having parents and what is before becoming parents?" "Getting married." The smart Ravenclaw answered right away. Harry eyed her. "Cho and I... will..." "Marry, yes." Dumbledore said. "Preferably before anything else happens. Don't you like that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well..." "Yes!" Harry answered right away. Cho blushed. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly to Harry. "I-I mean... yes professor." Harry said, now feeling himself blush. Dumbledore nodded. "Miss Chang?" Dumbledore asked. Cho nodded. "I want to..." "But?" Dumbledore asked again. Cho raised her head.  
  
"We are too young and..." "Well, that is an obstacle you have to face. The biggest one, I daresay." Dumbledore said. Harry did not talk. Yeah, they were too young but that did not stop him from loving Cho that much.  
  
"Professor, may I?" Harry asked. Dumbledore gave him a nod. "Certainly." "I... I want to say that..." Harry eyed Cho from the corner of his eye. He swallowed hard. "I won't leave Cho. I will love her still even if we are too young and all that. I will support her because it is my child and I do not want to let him or her grow up without me, a father watching over." Harry said.  
  
Harry looked again to the corner of his eye. Cho was smiling. Dumbledore smiled. "That was very nice Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Chang will be very pleased to know that. Well, I guess the engagement's on." he said. Harry nodded. He and Cho were to get married, it was one of Harry's most longed and wildest dreams but he did not expect it to come true... right now.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore stood up. "You two may go. Miss Chang, you have to have a check up and Harry, you may go with her. Do not forget to tell your parents Cho," he said. Harry Cho stood up also and left the office.  
  
* * *  
  
Cho about to do her check up and Harry said goodbye to her to leave for a while. "Where are you going?" Cho asked. Harry smiled. "I just have to... get something..." Harry said. Cho nodded. "Okay... be back soon, okay?" she asked. Harry kissed her and left.  
  
Harry ran to the Gryffindor Tower as fast as he could. He wanted to do this as fast as possible... with the help of Ron.  
  
Harry burst into the common room, "Ron!! RON!!!" Harry shouted even though his voice was very deep. "What? WHAT?!" Ron shouted back. Hermione jumped at the shouts of both guys. "Come with me, NOW!! Hermione, we'll be back, see you in half an hour, I want you to be with Cho, if she asks, tell her Ron and I had to get emergency broom grooming kits... whatever!! Make up anything!" Harry shouted.  
  
Harry, who was slightly stronger than Ron, dragged Ron out of the common room leaving a bewildered Hermione behind.  
  
"What is going on Harry?!" Ron asked loudly. "Tomorrow's Christmas, right?" Harry asked as he brisk walked with Ron trying to catch up with him. "Y- Yeah..." "Good. Now, do not tell anyone yet, Cho and I are going to get married..." "Bloody hell! Really?!" Ron shouted as Harry bust open the doors to the grounds.  
  
"YES! Now, it's not proper for us to be engaged without me proposing, right?" Harry asked as they made their way through the snowy grounds. "Where are we going?!" Ron demanded. Harry stopped. "Hogsmeade. I'm going to buy Cho an engagement ring." Harry said, breathing rather harshly.  
  
Ron froze. "Now?! You have that much money..." "Stop it! I want to do this, for her. I want things done properly. I'm proposing, tomorrow. It's my Christmas gift to her." Harry said. Ron nodded and walked ahead, looking determined to make this the best gift Harry ever gave Cho.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry entered the Hospital Wing quietly the next day with the little box (the ring inside). Cho did not see him yet but he could hear Hermione and Ron's voice, celebrating Christmas. Ron had told Hermione about Harry's plan and she thought it was very sweet.  
  
She actually gave Ron numerous hints on things she loved. She said things like, "Oh, I really love roses! Especially yellow ones since it is rarely given and I really think they are beautiful," or "I love to get that book in Flourish and Blotts, 'Incantations and its Evolutions' but my parents wouldn't give me a galleon and seven sickles for it!" in front of Ron.  
  
Harry knew right then and there that Ron and Hermione were probably going out already. He gave them time to tell him about their relationship, if it was true. Ron on the other hand, was clueless until Harry had explained everything.  
  
Harry twirled the box in his fingers. He walked slowly to where everyone was and took a deep breath. Harry was so nervous, he felt like the walk to go to Cho was so long... maybe an hour long...  
  
Harry then came back to his senses when Cho called his name and hugged him when he arrived. "Happy Christmas Harry!" Cho said as she let go. Harry smiled. "Y-Yeah, happy Christmas Cho..." "Look!" Cho held in her hand a box about the shape of Harry's hand up to him.  
  
Harry looked at it. It was a red box with golden ribbons, Gryffindor colours. Harry smiled and saw a card. It read, "To my sweet Harry" Harry smiled at the words. "Thanks a lot Cho!" he said. "Open it! Open it!" Cho said enthusiastically as she shoved the box to him.  
  
Harry opened it with Ron and Hermione's eyes watching also. The moment Harry opened the box, something flew out. Cho took out her wand. "Down!" she said and the little thing went back on the box. Harry took a good look at the thing. It was a tiny golden Firebolt.  
  
Harry sat on the bed and looked at it. Ron and Hermione went closer of a look. Cho sat beside Harry. "An exact replica of your broom. I thought you'd love it! You can make it fly around by saying "up!" just like with a real broom. Just say "down" to let it settle again. It will just fly all around you." Cho said.  
  
Harry smiled. "Wow... I love it! Thanks Cho!!" Harry said and kissed Cho on the cheek. Cho smiled. "Well, that's not all!" she said. Harry stared at her with his green eyes big "There's more?" he asked. "Here!" Cho said, pointing to her stomach. Harry slowly fell into a smile.  
  
Ron laughed. "Ha! Ha! Good one Cho!!" he said. Hermione smiled. "Now THAT'S a gift!" she said. Harry put the box with the broom aside. "Best one ever!" he said. Cho smiled. "For another nine months." She replied.  
  
Harry laughed and fell quiet. How was he going to propose...? It was very hard... Harry stood up. "Um, Cho... can we go out? I mean, just the two of us, outside to the grounds?" Harry asked. Cho stared at him. "But it's cold Harry. Why?" Cho asked. Harry took her hand, "I'll give you my Christmas gift. Let's go to Madam Pomfrey..."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron winked and Hermione smiled.  
  
After some convincing, Harry and Cho left the Hospital Wing, with Harry watching Cho closely. They walked out together as the temperature grew colder but the snow was beautiful. It was romantic, Harry thought and it was the perfect opportunity.  
  
Cho was required to wear layers of sweaters and a jacket before Madam Pomfrey could let her go with her fiancée. Harry held Cho's hand as he led her by the lake. He swung her gently to face him. "Well? What's my gift?" Cho asked playfully.  
  
Harry let out a little laugh. "You don't look like a soon-to-be-mother. You're like a child!" Harry said. Cho lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, Mr. Maturity! What about you? 'Maybe it's not yet a baby, I mean, like an embryo or something'." Cho repeated. Harry smiled. "Stop that."  
  
Harry then went closer to her, "We are engaged, right?" he asked. Cho nodded, her face becoming serious. "Are you having second thoughts?" Cho asked. Harry shook his head. "No. Of course not!" "Then... you don't want to be a father?" Cho asked. Harry shook his head, "I told you I'm proud of our baby, why would I not like to be the father? Except that we're too young..." he said.  
  
Cho sighed and looked down, "You're right. We ARE too young... is this part of the gift?" she asked. "Not exactly but... yeah!" Harry said. Cho raised an eyebrow, "I don't get it," she asked. "Oh, you will." Harry said.  
  
"Okay then, go ahead!" Cho said.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Cho, you know I love you right?" he asked. Cho nodded. "Do you love me?" Harry asked. "Very much Harry!" Cho said. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course you know that I love our baby, right?" Harry asked again. "Yeah..." Cho said. "What are you getting at?" she asked. "Hold on! Now... as for me, I am willing to take full responsibility over you and the baby." Harry said. Cho nodded, "Great! Then I won't have to raise the baby alone." She said.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to. I want to see our baby grow up and I want to see how it looks like." Harry said. Cho smiled. "Like... me?" she asked mischievously. Harry smiled. "Maybe. Dumbledore said something about that baby becoming the son or daughter of the heir of Gryffindor." Cho kept silent. "You...?" she asked seriously. Harry nodded and blushed.  
  
Cho then realized... Harry was too good for her. That thought rushed into her mind. "Harry..." she said. Harry looked at her, "Cho? Are you okay?" he asked. Cho held her stomach. Harry went closer anyway, "Are you okay? Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" he asked.  
  
Cho looked at Harry. "Y-You... you are too good for me..." Cho said. "You deserve... better... right?" she asked. Harry frowned. "What...?" "Harry, I'm only a Ravenclaw who is pregnant of your child and you... you are something else, something bigger. You seem so... intimidating..." she said.  
  
"Cho..."  
  
Cho lowered her head. "The boy who lived... engaged to a common girl..." "No! You aren't a common girl Cho! You are fantastic I..." " I am happy though. I hold the child of the heir of Gryffindor..." she said.  
  
Cho turned around. She was leaving. She was going back to the Hospital Wing! Harry's chance of making this moment perfect was gone! Unless...  
  
Before Cho could leave, Harry took her hand, "Cho!" he said. Cho looked down and her eyes grew big at what Harry was doing.  
  
There he was, kneeling on one knee, her hand in his and he was really sincere... she could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Cho... I really, really love you and I don't want you to leave me. You are not a common girl. Can I common girl do this to me? No! Only you. I don't care if I've beaten Voldemort or... or I'm the heir of Gryffindor, stuff like that. I only care about you! Cho Chang... will you marry me?" Harry asked.  
  
Cho felt tears slowly fall, "But Harry... we're engaged!" she said. "I know... but I never proposed. It's the proper thing to do and I want to do it..." Harry said. Cho wiped off a tear as she bit her lip.  
  
She saw Harry take out a little blue box and he opened it. There, rested the beautiful ring. Cho bit her lip a little harder to stop herself from crying too much.  
  
"Y-Yes Harry... yes... I want to marry you..." Cho said as little tears fell. Harry smiled and slipped the diamond ring into Cho's finger. The ring was pure silver and it had diamonds on the front aligned. It was very beautiful.  
  
Cho looked at the ring in amazement and Harry stood up. Harry embraced Cho gently. "Don't ever do that again! What came into your mind?" Harry asked. Cho giggled and hugged Harry. "No, nothing... I just... really... really love you Harry. I love you!" she said as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
Harry cradled the petite girl. "I love you too Cho... I love our baby..." Harry said. Cho stopped crying but she was still hiccupping a bit from her crying. "Is this... your Christmas gift...?" Cho asked as she sniffed. Harry smiled. "Yes Cho, yes. Happy Christmas love..." Harry said. Cho made a sound between a giggle and a sob.  
  
"It's the best." She said softly.  
  
Harry smiled and closed his eyes. He and Cho were going to be together... they were going to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Though the thought gave Harry chills, he loved Cho too much to care.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Okay, so that's chapter twenty. Any bad comments, please write. Actually, this is the last chapter but hey! There's another one coming up! Keep checking and you'll see the surprise chapter! Hehe :) okay, see you guys!  
  
~Lim Kao Sing~ 


	21. The Lost Necklace

Okay, so this is a very short one though important... (ahem) anyway, this is my so called "secret chapter", one that leads you to the sequel. Now, I'll be doing my last replies to my reviewers, thanks to those too who wasn't able to review! Thanks a lot for supporting my story! I'm so happy! (gives BIG smile).  
  
Now, this might make sense and give you clue on which the persona is, with the other person... yeah, so there! Fresh cookies for everyone!! :)  
  
Special thanks to: Holy Swordsman  
  
You really reviewed like, almost all chapters! I'm so happy! Glad you like it! Thanks a bunch!  
  
***  
  
Aragorn4- thanks a lot!! Glad you liked it! (Gives cookies)  
  
Hippyman69- hehe, I can see you really like it! I'll try to post the new story as soon as possible so keep checking! :) (More cookies...)  
  
Energeezer- wow, another first time reviewer of my story! Glad you like it! Anyway, yeah, too young but hey, things happen! Thanks for your review!  
  
Zutto Fushigi- thanks a lot! Wow, I feel so flushed...  
  
Toxiclove1- are those like, your favourite lines? Hehe, I found that cute too! Thanks a lot and I hope you like my cookies (wait, no, that's not what I was talking about). You receive a muffin too since you are one of my constant reviewers!  
  
Boo88- ah! Thanks, yeah, I'm blushing! Hehe :)  
  
Stephie- another new reviewer!! I like it! I like it! Wow, thanks a lot!  
  
Jonay- yes, they were in the common room and thanks! (A bit daring for the common room but hey, couldn't think of anything else...)  
  
Exystence- ha! Ha! Yeah, I a guy did that to ME, I would faint... especially someone I really fancy... (Like Daniel Radcliffe...? ANYWAY, back to reality please! Reality check!!) Thanks a lot!  
  
Ghetx2o- thanks a bunch Eunjee! I'm so glad you like it! Wow... so flushed... (That deserves a BIG cookie!)  
  
Matrix Kai- thanks a lot man! That meant a lot! Thanks so much!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Thanks to everyone! Wow, this is my last chapter and I feel sad (honestly, but I won't cry). I don't know, I just feel sad, like something is leaving me... anyway, my secret chapter is entitled...  
  
The Lost Necklace  
  
***  
  
More than two hundred miles away from the future Potter's, there resided a forest. It was opaque... too much to let anyone or anything see, hear or even smell the people that resided within.  
  
Deep in the forest, there was a woman and a man, about mid-twenties or older... they were in black cloaks, their heads covered in hoods and they were, alone.  
  
The woman let loose of her hood and the man followed. The woman had bruises on her face and hands. Where did her injuries come from, you ask? You don't need to know...believe me, you don't even WANT to know...  
  
The man looked fine. He was with her and the woman slipped out a chained necklace from her robes pocket. Her bruised hand looked ugly versus the beautiful necklace...  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" the voice of a woman asked.  
  
"Yes... it is... what do you plan on doing with it anyway?" another voice asked. The woman smiled. She put the necklace on her palm and stared at it. "Well..." "Well what? Don't tell me you just took it because it looks nice I..."  
  
"Stupid git!! Of course I did not take it for my own pleasure I..." the woman stopped. "Wait a minute..." she then looked at the person she was talking to. "Yes... I took this for pleasure... yes... not only mine, maybe yours... maybe HE himself can bring out pleasure in this necklace..."  
  
"I don't really know what you are talking about." The other voice asked the woman. "HE? Who's HE?"  
  
The woman gave the person she was talking to a very sinister smile. "Ah, you'll see... you'll get yours Potter..." the woman said as she clutched the necklace in her hand tightly, a grin occupying her lips...  
  
Fin  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Okay, so it's JUST a necklace, but it has a very big role. I'm into symbolism in my stories to make things... mysterious! Hehe! Anyway, IF I'm going to write a sequel, the necklace will have a big part, a very BIG one.  
  
Anyway, that's the end! That's my story, "Thorns to a Rose", thank you to all and I will try to continue my other stories, got caught up in this story so, there! See you! Love you guys! Goodbye!!  
  
* Wo ai ni, wo shu Lim Hua Hi, a.k.a. Lim Kao Sing, tsai tien! *  
  
Okay, that was Chinese for "I love you, I am Lim Hua Hi (Fokien), a.k.a. Lim Kao Sing (Mandarin), good bye!" Yeah, I meant that! I'll miss you guys! Not that I ignore the responses about a sequel but I'm still thinking about it, the plot I mean. I'm just fixing it all up! Anyway, thanks to all of you again and GOOD BYE!!!!! :) 


End file.
